Just the Way it is
by Alonewriter75
Summary: James and Kendall have been married for two years and their marriage endures a few hiccups. James is trying to be a good stepfather to Kendall's five year old while Kendall's ex breathes down his neck. Kames with a little bit to Cargan drama Rated M for future chapters, MPEG
1. Chapter 1

Just the way it is

**_This is my first time writing a story on this site so please review. I love Kames, Kogan and Cargan so I have decided to start a story with Kames and we will see how this goes._**

* * *

James stood behind the countertop island of his kitchen while packing his step-daughter's lunch box. He jumped when he felt a kick on his knee and groaned.

"Where is daddy?" The five year old yelled.

James bit down on his bottom lip forcing a smile down at the five year old, "He is getting ready for work he will be down shortly."

She shrugged then made her way to climb the stool that was behind the countertop island. When she was seated she glared at James.

James swallowed a lump within his throat. He finished packing her lunch and smiled, "So are you excited to see your mom after a long weekend away from her?"

"Why wouldn't I? She is my mom?"

"Okay…" He turned away from the eyes of the five year old. He wanted to make this situation work between them but the little girl wasn't making it easy for them. Like many people he was placed in a situation that he didn't understand at first.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kendall stormed into his Manager's tour bus, "I need a new stylist."_

_"What happened to your old one?"_

_"She was dressing me like a gay guy." He bit his lip and felt his heart sunk at his own words._

_His Manager sighed, "I guess what she was doing was questionable but we are in the 21st century Kendall. Don't guys wear skinny jeans and tight shirts?"_

_"No." His anger rose._

_"I need a new look. Nothing too gay." He stormed out of his Manager's bus._

__

_Kendall sat in his dressing room and sang softly as he listened to his track playing in his ears. He had been on tour for a month now. He was promoting his second studio album. He was trying to clear his head but there were many things on his mind that he was trying to forget. He sighed and pulled his ear phones from his ears. He pulled a picture from his back pocket and glanced down at his girlfriend's face. He hadn't come out to the press that there was a girl in his life and he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't that he was hiding her. It was just that he wasn't ready for any type of commitment. He was startled by a knock at his door and pushed the picture back into his pocket.__  
_

_Kendall's Manager, Jeremy walked through the door with his arms around the shoulders of a tall brunet._

_Kendall's eyes remained upon the brunet as he asked, "Who is this?"_

_"Your new stylist." Jeremy smiled. He scanned over the brunet's physical appeal one last time, "He looks like a model, dresses like one and drives all the girl's wild. He is what you need to revolutionize your look."_

_The brunet licked his lips and nodded, "He appears to be a challenge, but I love a challenge."_

_Kendall felt self conscious as he glanced down at his flannel top and ripped skinny jeans that he wore with a pair of black unlaced boots. He glanced up at the burnet, "What is wrong with my style?"_

_"It needs some improvement. You look like you came straight from the country."_

_"Oh, you got me a city boy." He glared at his Manager._

_"Straight out of L.A." Jeremy glanced between Kendall and the brunet, "You boys play nice." He exited the way he came closing Kendall's dressing room door behind him._

_"My name is James by the way." He held out his hand._

_Kendall smiled, "Kendall." He shook his head and felt the warmth and passion that he had been missing for a long time._

_James felt the weight of Kendall's hand on his, "You want to let go now?"_

_"Oh, I am so sorry." Kendall turned away embarrassed._

_"So, you mind if we start now?"_

_"Sure. What do you want me to do?" He glanced within James eyes._

_"Get naked."_

James was knocked out of his daze by warm arms that was wrapped around his waist. He felt Kendall's lips upon his neck and his eyes fluttered close.

"You left so early this morning I couldn't do this."

"I had to get…" His eyes shot open and he noticed that the five year old was gone. He jumped out of Kendall's arms and searched the kitchen.

"What?"

"Where did Kendolyn go?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and glanced into the frightened eyes of his husband, "She isn't lost."

"That's what you said the last time when we were in the mall and we found her all alone in the parking lot." He sighed, "If I can't keep my eyes on my step daughter how am I going to ever become a good Father?"

Kendall pulled James into a hug, "You will be a great Father."

James pushed away from Kendall trying not to break down again within his arms. He felt his eyes begin to water, "Don't."

"James…"

"I said don't…"

"James I didn't mean to…"

"Daddy mommy is back." Kendolyn swung on her mother's arms as they walked hand and hand into the kitchen.

Kendall laughed, "I told you she wasn't lost."

James voice cracked, "Don't...I…" He looked at the judgemental eyes of Kendall's ex.

"Lost?" Jo recited, "Should I be worried about my little Kenny staying over?"

"Of course not." Kendall gave Jo a kiss on her cheek, "How was Cincinnati?"

"Boring without you." She pulled Kendall into a tight hug while looking over his shoulder to witness the jealous expression from James. She smirked, "So how is being a record producer going. You know I would've never made you give up your career." She glared towards James.

James held his head down as Kendall bonded with his ex.

Jo pushed herself out of Kendall's embrace and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "I hope you are happy."

"I am."

"Well, Kenny tell daddy bye."

Kendall bent down to his daughter's level and was mesmerized by her green pools. He smoothed out her dark blonde hair that James had combed and hugged her tightly before kissing her forehead, "Are we on for next weekend?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, say goodbye to James."

Kendolyn frowned and looked up at her mother. Jo nodded slightly before looking away.

Kendolyn creeped towards James and waved goodbye.

James did the same and handed Kendolyn her lunch box.

Jo and her daughter left the kitchen hand and hand.

Kendall turned to James, "James look…"

James didn't let him finish his statement, "I have to go to work." He left.

* * *

"James you have to stop letting that Bitch come between you and your husband." Carlos reminded him as he organized a rack of designer clothing on the floor of their clothing store.

James sighed as he looked up at his best friend, Carlos. They were friends since kindergarten and stuck together through all the years. They attended the same College and even found love together. They were inseparable until death. They become business partners and opened up a chain of clothing stores around Los Angeles after James made it big as a Celebrity Stylist and Carlos married a rich Celebrity Doctor. James became well known in the fashion world because of his Celebrity clientele and continued as a stylist while Carlos would run the store full time.

"You can't give her the upper hand."

"I know." He sighed, "But she is Kendall's ex and the mother of his child. I am just…"

"A what?"

"A stylist." He walked towards a full length mirror in the corner by the dressing rooms, "A gorgeous stylist."

"You are a fashion mogul. A force to be reckoned with. Jo is a sour bitch who has lost."

"I just…"

"Please don't tell me you feel guilty."

"I do. I mean when Kendall and I were together on his tour I was his lover and it was a secret."

"But he told you nothing about Jo."

"I should have known a closeted guy would have a girlfriend."

"You got the man."

"At the price of her happiness."

"Don't you deserve to be happy? Kendall loves you."

"I know. I just see his daughter and then wish I could have his child but I know that I can't." He felt tears rolling down his eyes, "I think I need a break."

* * *

Kendall walked into his production office and beckoned to his secretary, "I am supposed to be meeting with a new artist today. Please let them in the conference room when they arrive."

"Okay, Mr. Knight."

"Oh, and send a dozen roses to my husband at the store. I want to make sure he knows that I love him and there is no one else I rather be with."

She melted, "That is so romantic."

Kendall laughed, "Just send the flowers."

* * *

James sat in at his desk in the office that he shared with Carlos at the back of the store and smiled at his bouquet of roses that he had received from his husband. It was silly to feel like he had to compete with Jo but she was making it hard from him not to feel that way. Kendall had only decided that he wanted to be with him right before Kendolyn was born and that did nothing for James' insecurities. Although, he and James were married for two years Jo still had a way reminding James that he was second best. He got up from his desk and exited the office greeted by a crowd of people.

Carlos stood sat by a little desk at the far corner of the room and motioned towards James.

James made his way towards him, "Today is crazy isn't it?"

"It is and you have a new client."

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A voice behind James replied.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What gave you that idea." He glared towards Carlos before turning around to see...

"Hello James."

"Hello Jett."

"Miss me?"

"Like I miss rain." He replied sarcastically.

Carlos intervened and stated to Jett, "If you two play nice we can can get started." He turned to James, "I only agreed to this because he is connected to one of our biggest clients."

"How long do you need a stylist for?" James asked glaring at Jett.

"I need to look pretty for an event in three months."

"So why are you here now?"

"Well, I have a lot of photo opps in between that and appearances. I need to look really really pretty."

"I bet you do."

"You always loved my beauty." Jett flirted.

Carlos cleared his throat, "There will be no flirting."

"Oh, right Kendall." Jett growled.

James rolled his eyes, "This is strictly professional."

"Of course." He smirked, "I would have you no other way."

"You meant to say you would have 'it' no other way."

"What?"

"Forget it."

**Okay guys this is my first fanfiction I hope you are nice and review. I want to hear from you,...**


	2. Play House

James walked into Jett's condo and smirked. He remembered Jett's vanity and he was glad that he had gotten far away from it. He condo was filled with mirrors that were lined off against the wall standing upright so that Jett could look at himself from every angle when he walked. He didn't miss his conceit or his lies. He just missed the life he guess. Jett was the reason he met the clients he had. He is the reason that James is taken seriously as a designer. He owed Jett everything but in this moment he felt like he hadn't. James held his over sized Birkin bag on his shoulder as he followed Jett to his bedroom.

Jett threw himself atop of his bed and smirked towards James, "You remember our wild nights?"

James growled, "I thought we agreed no flirting."

"I am not flirting I am just asking you a question."

"Does it have anything to do with me as your stylist?"

"It has alot to do with you." He grinned.

"Jett..."

"Fine." He got up from his bed and made his way towards his walk in closet.

James entered Jett's closet and immediately got to work. Everything was the same so he had no problems being pointed in the right direction. He sifted through Jett's clothes and picked a few pieces that he liked. He matched a navy over-sized coat with a pair of ripped jeans and handed them towards Jett. He sat his Birkin bag on a nearby ottman and pulled out a checkered buttoned down shirt with a scarf. He handed them to Jett with a smirk, "Try these on and let's see how this looks."

"You're the boss." He disappeared into his bathroom before returning ten minutes later.

James sat upon the ottoman with a sigh glancing periodically at his Rolex, "Did you have to take forever?" He glanced up at Jett's now perfectly moussed hair.

"I had to look beautiful."

James eyed Jett's look and his eyes sparkled. He fixed the scarf to hang loosely around Jett's neck. He turned to Jett's closet one last time and scanned for shoes. He picked out some loafers and knelt down and placed them upon Jett's feet. He got up from his knees and scanned over Jett's appeal one last time. He winced before turning to his bag and pulling out a fedora.

"Oh no." Jett objected.

"Why not?" James held the fedora within his hands.

"I already moussed my hair." He cried.

James groaned, "I thought you needed my help?"

"I do." Jett gave in, "Fine, just don't mess up the hair."

James laughed and placed the fedora at an angle upon Jett's head where Jett's hair was shown at the front.

Jett tried to restrain himself as James stood in close proximity to him. He sniffed his intoxicating cologne. God he missed him. He messed up big time. He should have never let him go. He lost to a guy who was too confuse as to whether he was gay or straight. He missed James and he knew it. His nights were lonely and his days were long wishing the brunet was still within his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his lips, his touch but he was awoken by James who cleared his throat, "What?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me how you like it."

Jett smirked, "Without even looking I like it already."

"Come on Jett you are paying me."

"Not for the services I really want."

"No flirting." He warned.

"You love it."

"I don't and my husband wouldn't either."

Jett groaned, "You get to have it your way again. I would look." He approached his full length mirror and glanced down at himself. He looked really good. He tucked his checkered shirt within his jeans that was worn low to his hips. He shifted his package which made James roll his eyes as he looked at his reflection over his shoulders. Jett chuckled.

"You like it?"

"All I need is a date to go with this handsome guy and I would be set."

"Good to know."

"Yeah." He turned around to face James.

James retrieved a belt from his bag and handed it to Jett, "I know you don't like them, but wear it."

"So would I see you in the morning?"

James took out his planner, "You have that show at 6 a.m right?"

Jett nodded.

"I will be here at 4."

"Baby you now I am never up that early."

"Try and don't call me baby. Ever."

"You want me to leave the key under the mat?"

"I rather you don't and just wake up early to let me in."

"How would your husband like that?"

"This is my job he wouldn't mind." James smiled as he took his leave.

* * *

Carlos sighed as he switched the channel of his flat screen as he sat up alone in bed waiting for his husband. He flipped the channel to watch the event that Jett was invited to and watched him walk the red carpet. He was gorgeous, "James I have to hand it to you. You know how to dress your men." Carlos lay back in bed and watched as Jett was interviewed by a Celebrity reporter.

Logan entered his bedroom and witnessed his husband's eyes glued to the flat screen, "Baby?"

Carlos bit at his finger nails and watched the flat screen closely.

Logan laughed. He disappeared into his walk-in-closet and reappeared in only his underwear, "Baby?"

Carlos mumbled, "Yeah, hey baby how was your day?" He turned up the sound.

"It was tiring." Logan laughed when he heard the sound go up on the flat screen. He turned to see what held Carlos' attention and witnessed Jett upon the flat screen, "Should I worry?"

"Not at all. James dressed him and he is talking about our store." Carlos squealed.

Logan nodded and headed towards the master bath to take a quick shower.

* * *

James held the phone to his ears and squealed as he spoke to Carlos on the other line, "I know, he looks hot doesn't he."

"Who looks hot?" Kendall walked inside his master bedroom to see his husband sitting up with his sketch book within his hands.

James nodded as he continued to talk with Carlos, "I know right. He mentioned us. I never thought I would stop hating him in this moment."

"Stop hating who?" Kendall questioned.

James chewed on the edge of his pencil ashe glanced down at his design, "I have some ideas for our runway show. I am now putting them together. Spring is fast approaching and we need to get our designs out there."

Kendall sighed. He approached James and placed a kiss upon his lips, "Hey."

"Hey." James smiled up at his husband, "Carlos I will have to call you back."

Kendall smiled.

James ignored the feedback he was getting from Carlos and hung up the phone, "How was your day?"

"Who were you talking about over the phone?"

"Jett." James swallowed.

"What about him?" Kendall's jealousy rose.

"He hired me to be his stylist for a few months so..."

Kendall scoffed, "I see."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact."

"I am not overreacting. You and this guy were together. He asked you to marry him."

James stood to his feet and held Kendall's hands within his own, "I chose you."

Kendall closed his eyelids with a sigh, "I know." He reopened his eyelids, "How long?"

"Three months."

Kendall bit down a growl, "I trust you."

"Thank you." James smiled.

"I love you." Kendall placed a kiss upon James' lips. He moaned, "I love you so much." He kissed down his jaw to his neck.

James fists his fingers through Kendall's blond locks before pushing him away.

"What?" Kendall questioned puzzled.

"Take a shower then we can play." James winked.

* * *

James stood outside Jett's condo and rang the door bell. He glanced down at his Rolex that read 3:56 a.m and waited patiently while holding tightly to his Birkin bag. He taped his feet against the tiled ground and waited before his ears turned to locks being opened. His eyes widened when he noticed a naked Jett before him, "I told you I was coming."

"You said at 4 a.m." Jett yawned rubbing his eyes, "It is..."

James glanced down at his Rolex "4 a.m."

"Oh, you coming in?"

James swallowed and entered trying his hardest not to innocently brush up against a naked Jett.

"So what did you husband say when you told him you had to leave early?" Jett closed his front door and walked in front of James as they made their way towards his bedroom.

"He was cool with it. He trusts me." James replied.

"He just doesn't trust me is that right?"

"Something like that yeah." James giggled.

Jett fell back in bed with a yawn.

"Jett we have to get moving."

"Just a few more minutes. I can't be beautiful without being fully rested."

James groaned walking into Jett's closet and beginning his work.

* * *

Jo walked into Kendall's office with Kendolyn on her arm.

Kendally rose from behind his desk when he saw them both, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Kendolyn ran into her father's arms.

"I have another business trip lined up for tomorrow morning. I would be gone for a week this time. I need you to watch Kenny."

"That's not a problem. Where are you going this time?"

"Boston." She set their daughter's duffel bag upon Kendall's desk, "I have everything she needs. She should have enough clothes to last a week."

"And if she doesn't James is a stylist. We would find something."

Jo still would wince at the sound of James' name. She didn't understand how Kendall could totally transform his ideals and be with a man when it was unlawful. She was waiting for the day for Kendall to return to her. They made sense and Kendall would not deny his child. She knew she had the upper hand but it was just that James kept getting in the way of her happiness, "So I saw Jett on the t.v last night and early this morning."

Kendall tightened his jaw as he set his daughter upon a nearby chair, "Yeah."

"James, Jett Stetson's new stylist. Must be nice."

"For who?"

Jo grinned at her victory, "I mean he is a decent Actor who makes good change. I would think James is getting a good pay day."

Kendall hummed.

"Well it must be hard knowing that James has to be with Jett twenty-four seven, and at his home no less." Jo tried to sound horrified over her very words but really and truly she couldn't help but manipulate the situation, "I don't know if I could trust him. He is very good looking."

Kendall tried not to listen to Jo's words but they stung his ears and he couldn't help but listen, "James feels nothing for Jett and he would never let anything happen."

"I don't know. I mean they do have history together." Jo stated, "If it were me I would never do anything to hurt you Kendall but we all know I never got that chance to show you."

Kendall felt his heart ripping. He had hurt Jo the worst way and didn't know how to repair her broken heart. Even though it has been five years he still feels guilty for not being honest sooner. Maybe she may have found someone to love instead of being a single mother. Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Jo's lips upon his cheek.

"I have to run." She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Don't give daddy any trouble." She whispered, "But give James hell."

Kendolyn nodded, "Yes mommy."

"That's a good girl." She smiled, "See you both in a week."

Kendall was lost again in his thoughts.

Jo grinned victoriously before she left.

* * *

James yawned as he entered his kitchen. He was tired after helping Jett this morning with his look then after working in the store. He rest his bag upon the counter and opened the oven to see it empty. He was starving but too tired to cook anything. He walking within the living room to see Kendall and Kendolyn asleep within each others arms. He wasn't prepared for this but he knew he had to suck it up and do what he could to make the most of the situation. He pecked his husband's lips and it startled him.

Kendall opened his eyes to see James, "Hi babe."

"Hey, did you not cook for you and doll?"

Kendall smiled at the nickname he had given his daughter, "We had takeout."

James gasped in horror, "Kendall she is five."

"Yeah and?"

James shook his head.

"I didn't know what time you were coming so I put your food in the fridge. I can warm it up for you while you put our daughter to bed."

"You mean..."

Kendall got up from the sofa and placed a peck upon James' lips, "She is our daughter James."

James nodded and bent down to pick up a sleeping Kendolyn. He stood still when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kendolyn yawned.

James walked upstairs and placed Kendolyn within her bedroom and laid her comfortably within her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Kendolyn stirred and glanced up at James, "You will never be my mommy."

"I don't want to be your mommy."

"Good because my real mommy and daddy will be back together."

"I..."

"Get me some warm milk." She demanded.

"You can't talk to me that way."

She folded her little arms across her chest, "Don't make me tell daddy that you were mean me."

"But I..."

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay..." James calmed her down, "Whatever you want is my command." He exited her bedroom. He knew this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

James yawned as he leaned up against the wall in his and Carlos' store.

Carlos questioned, "What's with you?"

"I couldn't get any sleep. Doll is with us this week and she is giving me hell."

"Which kind?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." He shrugged.

"She slept in between me and Kenny all night. And what I don't remember is her being such an aggressive kicker." He stretched, "That girl has it out for me."

"Please James. She is only five."

"Yeah, a five year old demon."

"I think you are overreacting."

James nodded, "I should probably give her the benefit of the doubt since she is still young she probably doesn't understand anything just yet and her mother doesn't make it any easier."

Carlos sighed, "If Kendolyn does have it out for you it is probably what her mother is feeding to her."

"It makes more sense that blaming a child."

"Yes it does. It makes you look like a bully."

* * *

James yawned as he stood in Jett's closet.

Jett stood before James in the new duds that was picked out for him. He glanced at James and questioned, "Rough night?"

James nodded.

"Spare me the details."

"I will." He winced as he held his back.

"Wow that bad."

"Kendall's daughter is with us this week and she slept in the bed with us. I was not ready for that." He yawned, "Yesterday was tiring enough for me not to get much sleep last night."

"You can always crash here."

James shook his head against the wind.

"Come on. I wouldn't touch you." He glanced at the bags under James' eyes, "You need to rest, besides we have three hours before the event starts."

James nodded as he was lead to Jett's bed. He climbed into the soft bed and drifted to sleep.

Jett smiled at his success of getting James in his bed even if it wasn't how he wanted him. He tucked him in and placed a kiss upon his forehead letting his finger drift down to his lips.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts your ideas. I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Baby drama

_Kendall's eyes widened with shock. He stammered over his own words, "C..Come again. You want me to do what?"_

_James smirked, "Get naked. I like to work on a blank canvas."_

_Kendall turned his eyes away, "I don't think..."_

_"It's fine. Most straight guys are usually uncomfortable with that request seeing as how I am gay."_

_Kendall turned to look him dead in the eyes, "You're gay?"_

_James nodded, "It's better to put it out in the open. So if this is going to upset you in any way let me know now. It would save us future head ache."_

_Kendall swallowed, "No, I am fine with it."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, we're both guys."_

_"Okay." James grinned. He witnessed Kendall's tense shoulders and placed his hands upon them, "Relax."_

_Kendall smiled towards James before pulling away from him, "So, I think we should just get started with an audition."_

_"Okay."_

_"Pick out three looks for me and I would see if I like them."_

_James nodded. He turned to Kendall's dressing room closet and pulled out a few pieces and set them before the blond. He questioned, "Do you accessorize?"_

_Kendall shook his head, "I usually don't."_

_"Okay."_

_"If I do. I wear beads."_

_"Beads are fine." He gave Kendall the look down before replying, "Try these on and come back so we can see how you look."_

_Kendall took up the clothes and disappeared within his bathroom._

_James felt the buzz of his cell phone in his blazer pocket and answered, "Hello this is James."_

_"James." Carlos sobbed on the other end._

_James took a seat upon a nearby chair, "Los, what happened?"_

_"We broke up again."_

_James sighed, "Why do you put yourself through this Los?"_

_"I love him."_

_"He clearly doesn't feel the same for you."_

_"I don't know. He came here to break up with me but not until after we fucked."_

_"Los you didn't. He is just using you for sex."_

_"Maybe I don't want love."_

_"No, don't degrade yourself. That guy doesn't deserve you."_

_"Then who does?"_

_"You will find him." James replied softly with a smile._

_Carlos nodded, "So how is the job going?"_

_"I don't know yet. I am ever so thankful to Jett for setting up this meeting. I mean I am in the fucking dressing room of Kendall Knight." He squealed softly._

_Carlos laughed softly, "So are you and Jett an item?"_

_James rolled his eyes, "I don't know. I have given him all the signs but I guess he isn't into me because I am his stylist sort of thing." He sighed, "Or he doesn't want to mix business with pleasure. I don't know Los." He gave off a frustrated sigh._

_"Oh." Carlos stated, "Well we need this job because rent is due and I haven't been able to find anything."_

_"I see why you are devastated about this break up."_

_"He helped us out alot James."_

_"I know, but it is time for us to become independent and stand on our own feet. The hell with them. Screw 'em. We can make it on our own." James replied into his cell phone before witnessing Kendall walk towards him, "Sorry Los but I have to go." He disregarded Carlos' objections as he hung up._

_Kendall stood before James awkwardly with a loop-sided smile._

_James beamed, "You look great. Turn around."_

_Kendall turned around and James couldn't help but look at his ass. He bit down on his bottom lip and groaned._

_Kendall faced James with a sigh, "I think I look good."_

_"So do I get the job?"_

_"We still have two more looks to get through." He stated, "But I am liking what I see so far." He smirked._

_James heart fell. He didn't know if Kendall was flirting with him or if it was his imagination. He just returned a smile and went to pick out another look for Kendall to try._

James yawned as he woke up from his slumber. He sat up and took in his surroundings not realizing he was in Jett's bedroom. He shot up from the bed.

Jett entered his bedroom fully dressed, "I thought you would never wake up."

James eyes widened in shock, "I am sorry that was so unprofessional of me."

"It's cool. You were tired."

James' anxiety rose.

"But Kendall right?"

James nodded timidly.

"Listen, nothing happened okay. I wouldn't do that." Jett said in all sincerity.

James exhaled deeply and took in Jett's appearance, "Okay well since you are dressed I would see you in two days."

"Can't I see you before then?"

"That was never in our contract Jett."

"I know I just want to."

"Anything outside our contract can never happen Jett."

"I wouldn't say never."

James sighed, "I have to go." He left.

* * *

Kendall sat before his five year old daughter as they had lunch at a small bistro. James was working with Jett and that was all his mind seemed to wonder to. He wanted to trust his husband but he didn't like the situation that they were put in. Jett and James were almost married before Kendall decided to step in and confess his feelings for James. He exhaled deeply. He had broken so many hurts that day including Kendolyn's mother Jo. He didn't mean to hurt anyone but he had to follow his heart.

Kendolyn sat before him without any cares in the word and colored on her placemat. She would look up at her father and smile which melted Kendall's heart. He wanted to give this joy to James but it was impossible since he didn't want to cause James anymore pain like what he had endured six months prior.

Kendolyn spoke up, "Is James coming daddy?"

"No he has work."

Kendolyn nodded, "What does he do daddy?"

"He dresses people."

"Does he dress you daddy?"

Kendall nodded, "All the time baby."

"I don't think mommy wants me to like him."

Kendall was taken off guard by his daughter's innocence, "Why not?"

Kendolyn shrugged, "But I can't daddy. James is nice and I don't want to be mean to him."

"Were you mean to him?"

Kendolyn stared into her father's eyes and nodded.

"I don't think you mom would like that would she?"

"But daddy..."

"Would she?"

"No daddy."

"Be nicer to James honey. He is your daddy too."

Kendolyn nodded and got back to her coloring.

* * *

Kendall entered his mansion with his daughter in his arms. He set her down and removed both of their coats hanging them by the front door.

Kendolyn ran upstairs to her room while Kendall walked towards the Kitchen to see his husband placing something in the oven.

Kendall moaned, "You look so sexy when you perform husband duties babe."

James smiled, "How was your day?" He closed the oven.

"I dropped Kenny to school. It was her half day so I took a half day as well. We got lunch, went to the park, got some ice cream now here we are." He placed a peck upon James' lips.

"Here you are."

"She said something to me that I didn't realize until now."

"What's that?"

"She said that she is mean to you."

James stood frozen.

"James?"

"Kendall she is five." He gave off a nervous chuckle.

"I know but if she is..."

"At that age I would hate my step mother or father too if my mom or dad ever remarried. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I can handle a little five year old girl."

Kendall nodded, "I want you both to get along." He left the Kitchen while Kendolyn entered.

James was startled by Kendolyn who stood at his feet.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Does daddy love you?"

"Yes he does."

"More than me?"

"Of course not sweetie."

"Are you going to have babies with him?"

James tried to fight back his tears, "I am trying to."

"Oh."

James bent down to her level, "Your dad is not going to replace you. When we do have babies you are going to be a great big sister."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We love you Doll."

"I love you too."

Kendolyn placed her little arms around James neck in a hug.

James tensed before relaxing into the hug.

* * *

James read Kendolyn a bedtime story and watched as her eyes fluttered close. He set the book down and tucked her in placing a kiss upon her forehead. He exited her bedroom turning off the light.

Kendall climbed into bed when he witnessed James enter into their bedroom, "Is she asleep?"

"She is." James beamed.

"You did great babe."

"I did didn't I?"

"Yeah."

James climbed into bed next to Kendall and snuggled up to his chest, "I love you and everything that comes along with you."

"I love you too." He turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"James!" Logan called out as he walked out of his office into the waiting room, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know." He nodded, "We need to talk."

Logan took him into his office, "Have a seat. What's on your mind?"

James took a seat at the exact time when Logan sat behind his desk, "I want to get pregnant."

"James..."

"Logan listen I know what you said before about it being high risked and I know I have miscarried before but I want to get pregnant Logan. I would take all the precautions."

Logan sighed, "You know you miscarried before because you were in a stressful environment. You nearly killed yourself in the process. You were dehydrated James."

"It comes with the job and how was I supposed to know I was pregnant while on tour with Cody Simpson?"

"James..."

"I will have to give you time off if you decide to get pregnant again."

James shook his head violently against the wind, "You can't. I am Jett's stylist for three months so I can't."

"Then I don't think..."

"Come on Logie. I mean it's not like Jett has me working hard right now."

"Alot can happen in three months James."

James groaned, "I would do anything. I would take better care of my body to prepare for this baby Logan."

"Why so desperate?" He eyed his friend closely.

"I..."

"You don't have to compete with Jo."

"I am not doing that."

"Then wait."

"This waiting is killing me Logan."

"Kendall is not going to love you any less."

James felt tears forming within his eyes, "I think I better go."

"James, when you are ready come back. But don't...not like this."

James nodded and left Logan's office feeling disappointed and embarrassed. He had really want to get pregnant but after he had miscarried six months ago he had decided it best to wait. He knew his job, stress and Jo had made him miscarry his baby so he needed time to regroup and collect his thoughts. It was still hard for him but he wanted to show her that he could give Kendall something that she once did. Logan was right he didn't need to compete with Jo but he felt like he did. He felt like she had the upper hand and she would always use that to her advantage over him. He exited Logan's office building and sat at a nearby bus stop trying not to let his thoughts consume him.

* * *

Carlos stood in his design room at his and his husband's mansion. He was putting together a new dress that James had designed. He stood before the dress and placed a few pins securely in it's sides. He felt arms wrapped around his waist and moaned, "How was your day papi?"

"Mmmm, I saw James today?"

"Oh, he stopped by your office?" Carlos faced his husband.

"He wants to try and get pregnant again."

Carlos sighed, "I think this thing with Jo is getting to him."

"I told him he doesn't have to compete with her."

"He knows that but then again he also has Jo holding the fact that she has Kendall's child over his head."

"I understand."

"Kendall's ex is a bitch but he can't see that because there is a child involved."

"Watch your tongue sweet pea."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Don't start with me."

Logan laughed with a yawn as he retreated to their bedroom.

Carlos sighed. He wondered what it would be like if he had gotten pregnant, but everytime he had tried and mention it to Logan he would always change the subject. They had been married for three years and together for four. He wanted a family but it seemed like Logan was always adamant. He held his stomach and prayed for something that he knew would never come because his husband took every precaution. It sometimes sucked being married to a OB/GYN. He walked into his living room and sat upon his sofa picking up a Parenting magazine from his coffee table to somehow relive his anxieties.


	4. Reality

_James had been a part of Kendall's tour for three weeks now. And the days with him were amazing. He loved dressing him and wanted to continue. Kendall was opening up his tour in Houston and James was putting the finishing touches on Kendall's wardrobe. It had been a long three weeks but he enjoyed every second of it. He got all the perks of being on the road. This was his first ever tour gig and he was enjoying the hell out of spending time with new people and travelling at the expense of his employer. He placed a emerald blazer upon Kendall's shoulders and tossed his hair to give him a more messy rocker look. His eyes sparkled at his creation._

_Kendall eyed James closely as he stood before him and dressed him. Something inside him tingled as James stood on his knees before him and cuffed his pants. He didn't want to feel these emotions because he had a secret girlfriend at home, but spending more and more time with James made him question why he really was keeping Jo a secret from the world._

_James stood to his feet and beamed, "You look hot."_

_Kendall glanced down at his appeal, "You think the girls will love it?" He didn't miss the slight frown that appeared upon James' face._

_"They would love it." He forced out of his lips._

_Kendall nodded and felt wires being strapped to him before he made his way to the stage._

_James stood on the sidelines with many other members of the crew and watched as the lights of the stage lit up in blues, greens and reds as Kendall made his way to the stage. James' eyes widened to the sold out concert room arena. His ears rang to the sound of screams and shouts as he saw posters and lights being flashed from all angles of the room._

_Kendall came out in an explosion and winked towards the crowd, "Ladies." His silhouette was seen as a spot light was focused only on him. _

_The crowd went wild._

_"How you feeling tonight?"_

_The crowd cheered._

_"Let's go!" _

_The music picked up and the lights appeared upon the stage._

_Kendall's back-up singers started singing, "Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend."_

_"Sing it if you know it." Kendall sang._

_"Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend. Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend. Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..." The crowd sang along with his back-up singers._

_Kendall sang out, "Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?"_

_James heart sank. This was one of his favorite tracks off of Kendall's new album. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when Kendall glanced his way with a sexy smirk planted upon his lips._

_Kendall's back-up dancers came on the stage and Kendall danced as he sang out, "You're looking for a boyfriend I see that. Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that." He turned his attention to James and winked._

_James gasped and placed his hands over his chest._

_"All I really want is to be your..." Kendall licked his lips before starting to sing another track._

_After Kendall sang through the first set list he exited the stage removing the items of clothing he had on before reaching to his dressing room. James tossed him a towel which he used to wipe down his body. He sat in a chair before his hair stylist and exhaled deeply._

_James smiled, "You did great."_

_"Thanks." He was handed a bottled water which he drank down until there was nothing left._

_James smiled as their eyes met._

_During Kendall's final set list of the night he sat upon a stool and wore nothing besides a sleeveless shirt that was torn on both sides. It showed off his biceps and tattoos that he wore on both his arms and his side. His jeans were worn loose and dangerously low. He was sweating profusely. He took his towel and wiped his face before throwing it out to the screaming crowd. He got up from the stool with his microphone._

_The music began to play and his back-up singers started to sing, "Guys like me,"_

_"Ooo yeah."_

_The crowd went wild._

_"Like girls like you."_

_"Ooo girls like you."_

_"And girls like you. Like guys like me."_

_"You know, I blaze the night in harbor lights. You dressin' light it's fittin' right. I hear the waves. I see you wave. I'm stayin' put you say "no way". He began to dance, "The track begins, you pull me in." A female dancer appears on stage and begins to dance with Kendall, "I touch your skin. You're tremblin'. It's in your eyes. You're here to win. So let the game, game begin."_

_Coming towards the end of the song Kendall removes his shirt and tosses it out to the crowd._

_James gasps and mutters, "That was a very expensive shirt," Before witnessing Kendall turn to face him. James' mouth drools from the sight of Kendall's washboard abs._

_Kendall trusts his hips towards the crowd, "Baby show me by the way you hold me. Way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me." He moves his hips at a fast pace as he does a body roll, "Oh when I'm lonely, full o' stormy weather. Can you make it better? I heard what you told me. So-o oh show me." The lights dim and Kendall ends with, "La, la, la la la la. La, la, la la la la. La, la, la la la la. La laaaaaa."_

* * *

_Kendall sat on his tour bus and relaxed trying to prepare himself for the upcoming cities he still had to visit on his three month tour. Two months had already gone by and he was already stressed. He was stressed because he didn't quite understand the feelings he was having for his stylist. He had many guy friends but he never felt for them the way he was feeling for James. He had to admit that during High School there was always this one guy who would make him feel weird and awkward but he thought that was how teenagers were supposed to feel. He never went to College so he never knew what it meant to experiment. He went straight into music so there was nothing to experiment with except for his music and guitar. He exhaled deeply hoping these feelings of confusion would go away. He didn't need them. He had a great girl waiting for him back home and that was all that he needed._

* * *

_James felt the tour bus come to a stop and he and the other crew exited when they stopped in front of a hotel. He glanced upwards at the towering towers and his mouth stood agape._

_One of Kendall's back-up singers chuckled, "James honey I think you're drooling."_

_"We are staying here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I thought the crew stayed at some one star motel while the artist lives it up."_

_She shook her head, "Kendall's not like that. And besides he calls the shots. Jeremy just thinks he is incharge but he really isn't."_

_James laughed, "Good to know."_

_"I am Jade by the way." She held out her hand._

_"Oh, I didn't think I would ever make a friend. I am so bored."_

_"Not to worry honey we got you." She laughed hooking her arm with James as they entered through the revolving doors of the hotel._

* * *

_Kendall sat at a table with Jeremy while his crew sat at a table together a few tables away from them. He glanced at James and beamed while involuntarily licking his lips._

_Jeremy read from his menu before setting it down._

_Kendall glanced around the restaurant that was closed so that he and his crew can enjoy a night out. He turned to his manager._

_"I am going to leave you tomorrow. I have to return back to L.A."_

_"Why?"_

_"Something has come up. I would meet you in Boston. Don't worry."_

_Kendall nodded before turning his attention back to James._

* * *

_James sat to the table and took a few shots._

_Jade laughed, "James honey you don't want to get drunk."_

_"I don't get drunk honey." He mocked her with a slur._

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Jade took him by his neck and locked their lips together._

_The whole table cheered._

_Kendall nearly leaped from his seat over the scene. His eyes widened in disbelief._

_James laughed hysterically, "I love you Jade." He took another shot._

_Jade turned to the rest of the crew. She pointed to James, "Gay and wasted."_

_They nodded._

_"He isn't going to remember this in the morning."_

* * *

_James woke up with a head ache in the middle of the afternoon. He took a quick shower and made his way down to the lobby and headed for the pool. He noticed everyone enjoying the pool and took a seat nearby when he witnessed Kendall lounging on the side._

_Kendall lifted his shades and acknowledged James, "I thought you were too wasted to get up."_

_James laughed, "I will manage."_

_"So you want to come up to my room?"_

_James was taken off guard, "W..What?"_

_"I mean putting new outfits together for the last leg of the tour."_

_James nodded, "Sure."_

_Kendall got up from his seat. James followed closely behind._

_They entered Kendall's penthouse suite which was much nicer than their studio rooms on the third floor._

_James took a look at the sun shinning in through the large glass doors which lead to a large balcony, "Wow, why would you ever want to leave this room?"_

_"It gets boring." Kendall stated._

_"So you wanted to..." James felt soft lips upon his and melted._

_Kendall sighed as he tasted James' lips. He had lusted for these lips ever since he had laid eyes upon him. He cupped James' cheek and deepened the kiss by inserted his tongue. _

_James pulled away reluctantly. He stared deep into Kendall's eyes for the answers that he needed._

_"I am so sorry."_

_"No." James smiled, "Don't be. I wanted to do that since we met."_

_"Do you have someone..."_

_"No." James replied, "I mean I like this guy but the feelings are not mutual."_

_"I would like to kiss you again."_

_"I am not going to stop you."_

_Kendall grinned letting his lips move along James' as if they were made for each other._

* * *

James walked hand and hand with Kendolyn as he entered his store.

Carlos looked up at him from assisting a customer and waved.

Kendolyn glanced upwards at James, "Who is he?"

"That's Carlos. You remember Carlos?"

Kendolyn shook her head, "Does he know me?"

"Yes he does."

"Have you told him about me?"

James blushed, "Yeah."

Kendolyn giggled.

James approached Carlos, "She had another half day today but Kendall is in a meeting."

"Oh." He looked down at Kendolyn, "How are you doing Doll?"

She frowned, "James is the only one who calls me that."

Carlos glanced up at James, "Sorry."

James mouthed 'Sorry' before he spoke up again, "She would be here with us until Kendall's meeting is done I guess."

Carlos nodded before glancing down at Kendolyn once more, "Do you know how to work the register?"

"Stop that." James demanded, "You're so funny."

"So how is it going between you and Jett?"

James exhaled deeply, "Don't remind me. I don't see him until the day after tomorrow so I have a breather."

"Is he on his best behavior?"

"He is." James nodded, "I mean it could be worst."

"You can just say the word."

"I would be fine." He recited.

"Logie told me that you went to see him."

James bowed his head in shame, "I know you want the same thing."

"I do, but when Logan is adamant about something he sicks with it."

"How do you live with him?"

Carlos shrugged, "He is my husband and I love him. He is just stubborn."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Camille sat before Logan with her husband in his office. Her request was something that he needed to think long and hard about. He needed to discuss this with Carlos before anything else.

"Logan." Camille glanced up at her friend's blank expression, "This may take you by surprise."

"It does."

"I want this Logan. Nothing else has worked."

Her husband squeezed her hand knowing that he was at fault. He didn't want to take the chance and do this but he wanted to make his wife happy.

"I don't understand. Why me?"

"You are my oldest and best friend. I know we had something in the past but it is done and gone. I am happy where I am. I just have this one request."

"I just..."

"Talk it over with Carlos." She sighed, "Let me know as soon as you can." She left with her husband closely behind.

Logan heard his office door close and said out aloud, "She wants my sperm to have her baby?" Even saying it out aloud made it sound even more ridiculous than it did in his head. This was going to hurt Carlos and he knew it. He had taken everybprecaution in not trying to get Carlos pregnant now he was going to get his ex pregnant. He knew this wasn't going to go down well at all.

**Review peeps!**


	5. Out in the open

**Thank you to all my followers and to those who have favorited this story. I am loving those who are loving this story by their reviews. Thanks for all of your support. ENJOY!**

* * *

Joanna was standing outside her son's large cedar door ringing the door bell periodically in hopes that someone would answer. She glanced down at her timepiece and exhaled deeply. She glanced down at her duffel that she placed at her feet and taped her pumps along the stone floor. She heard locks being opened and frowned.

Carlos yawned and glanced at his Mother-in-law in shock.

"Oh look it's the help."

Carlos frowned as he was pushed aside by Joanna as she made her way inside.

"Where is my son?"

"He is still asleep. He has a late day today."

She glared towards him, "Well didn't he tell you I was coming to visit today?"

"No." Carlos shook his head slowly, "When did you call?"

"Well I guess this is a surprise because I got some news and I wanted to come in right away so that he and I could discuss it."

"What news?" Carlos finally closed the front door and made his way to the living room.

Joanna reluctantly followed, "Nothing that concerns you."

"If it is about my husband then it concerns me." Carlos took a seat upon his sofa.

Joanna winced, "I would be in the guest room." She left.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Bitch." He made his way up two flights of stairs and settled in his bedroom. He took his place right next to his husband.

Logan groaned, "Where did you go?" He opened his eyes.

Carlos place a peck upon Logan's lips, "Your mother is here." He glanced down at Logan's bare chest and bit down on his bottom lip.

"What?"

"Yes."

Logan exhaled. He shrugged his shoulders and let his hands travel down to Carlos' ass, "I thought this day could be spent with you before I go in."

Carlos giggled, "Well think again. She is here and says she has news."

"Well what is it?"

"She says it's not any of my concern."

"That's bullshit. You are my husband."

"Not to her standards."

Logan got out of bed, "You can't pick your parents."

Carlos eyes scanned Logan's naked body and he licked his lips.

"Like what you see?"

"Si, papi." His dick twitched.

Logan grinned as he reentered the bed and climbed on top of Carlos.

Carlos placed his arms around Logan's neck and combed his fingers through his hair.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

Carlos moaned as he moved his hips upwards so that their dicks could rub together.

Logan threw his head back.

Carlos brought Logan's lips down to meet his own.

Logan shook his head and pulled away, "My mom." He groaned and ran to take a shower.

Carlos blow out hot air, "Shit."

* * *

Logan met his mother standing to the foot of his staircase and arched his brow, "Mom what are you doing here?"

Joanna had her hands upon her hips, "I got a very interesting call from Camille the other day."

Logan groaned. He had somehow avoided having the conversation with Carlos about Camille because he didn't want to make a decision just yet. He didn't need his mother knowing just to cause trouble between he and Carlos. He left his mother standing at the foot of the staircase and made his way into his kitchen.

Joanna followed him, "Logan what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I am going to do mom? Carlos and I are married. He wants my babies. I am not going to get Camille pregnant with my sperm. I wouldn't hurt Carlos that way and I wouldn't do that because Camille is my patient. I could get my license taken away for that."

Joanna whispered, "No one has to know."

Logan grimaced, "Really mom?"

"You are twenty-seven Logan. You're not getting any younger."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I always fault myself for how liberal I was in raising you."

"Mom we are not having this conversation again."

"Camille is a good catch. It is lawful..."

"For a man to have a wife. I have heard it already mom. I have even heard it from your Priest when you took me to get re-baptized."

"Logan..."

"There is nothing wrong with me Mom. And I am not giving Camille my sperm." He replied sternly.

Joanna only stood in shock.

"I am so sorry that you wasted this trip."

* * *

Kendolyn sat on top of the island counter as she helped James in mixing the pancake batter. She had pancake mixture all over her cheeks and hair.

James smiled down at her as she giggled.

"What do I do next daddy James?"

James beamed before saying, "We are done."

"It is too confusing to call you daddy as well." She shrugged, "I am only five."

"You can call me James."

"But daddy says you are my daddy too and he wants me to love you too." She smiled.

James grinned. Kendolyn may have her mother's influence but she always listened to Kendall. He nodded, "Okay, you can call me Poppy."

"Poppy?" She thought for a moment, "I don't like it."

James laughed, "How about just pops?"

"That sounds like the breakfast cereal."

James laughed even harder.

"Kendolyn?"

She turned to witness her mother entering the kitchen. She smiled holding her hands out so James could help her down.

James lifted her from the counter and placed her feet upon the floor.

She ran to her mother, "Hey mom."

Jo lifted her up within her arms and hugged her tight, "I missed you so much."

"How was your trip?" James tried to be cordial.

"It was cut in half. I couldn't wait to get back home to see my Kenny bear."

Kendolyn giggled.

"So pancakes?" Jo glanced down at her daughters face.

"Yeah, pops was helping me make it. They are strawberry."

Jo frowned over the admission of the name, "Who is pops?"

"It's what James wants me to call him."

Jo set her daughter down and glared at James, "You don't have to call him that baby. James would suffice."

"But daddy said..."

Jo glanced sternly at her daughter, "I said you don't have to call him that baby."

Kendolyn bowed her head, "Yes mommy."

Jo started to James, "What is your deal?" She spoke soft enough so that her daughter couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I have no deal."

"You are not her father."

"I am her step-father. I just want us to be..."

"To be what? You are not our family James." Jo turned to Kendolyn, "Get your stuff we have to go."

"I want to wait until daddy wakes up, we were going to have a family breakfast."

Kendall walked into the kitchen in just pajama bottoms. He lifted Kendolyn into his arms, "She is right Jo. Stay awhile."

Jo licked her lips as she witnessed Kendall's naked chest, "You are looking well rested."

James rolled his eyes.

Kendall smiled down at Jo and placed a kiss upon her cheek, "How was your trip? It got cut short didn't it?"

"Yes."

Kendall nodded and beamed towards his husband as he placed a kiss upon his lips.

Kendolyn gave James a kiss on his lips as well.

"I feel so special." James replied.

Kendall laughed.

Jo watched as her family was being taken away from her by James. This week Kendolyn was supposed to drive a wedge between the two not put them together. She knew she shouldn't have left it up to a five year old who had a conscious. Jo knew Kendolyn was too nice to be vindictive and even if she was it only lasted a short period before she would apologize. Jo groaned trying not to show the pain within her eyes.

"Jo?"

Kendall snapped her out of her thoughts, "Take a seat. Time to eat." He set Kendolyn down on the floor.

She nodded taking a seat in the booth that was in the kitchen.

James whispered towards his husband, "I think you might want to put on a t-shirt."

"Why?"

"Jo is drooling."

Kendall nodded.

Kendolyn took a seat next to her mother.

Jo glanced down at her daughter, "What did I tell you to do this week Kenny?"

Kendolyn shrugged.

"I thought I told you to give James hell."

"I know but then daddy said that James is my daddy too and that I must love him too. He said it is not nice to be mean to grown-ups. My teacher told me the same thing."

"But James isn't nice to your mommy. Are you going to be nice to someone who isn't nice to your mommy?"

"No, but daddy..."

"Forget what your daddy said. Listen to your mother always. She knows what is best."

Kendolyn nodded.

James smiled as he delivered the pancakes on a platter to the table with a pitcher of orange juice. He set the platter and pitcher down before turning to Kendolyn, "Do you want some chocolate milk Doll?"

Kendolyn raised her head and giggled, "Yes!"

"Ok."

Jo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Carlos turned to his name being called from across the room. He groaned. He didn't want to see Logan's ex today. He remembered when he and Logan had gotten together she was always trying to meddle in their affairs. He tried to hide behind a nearby rack but she was already standing before him with a smile planted upon her face.

"So I haven't seen you at my wedding."

"I was busy." He replied.

"I sent an invite. I saw Logie but you were not there." She laughed, "The women were throwing themselves at him. I had to remind them that he had a husband at home."

"How nice of you." He forced a smile upon his lips.

"So have you two had the talk?"

"What talk?"

"I am trying to get pregnant."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

Camille grinned, "I want to use his sperm."

Carlos' mouth dropped. Her words sliced through him like a sword. He didn't know how to reply. He only walked away hoping his ears didn't hear what he thought they heard.

* * *

Logan walked into his bedroom after a long day with a yawn. He wanted to spend the night with his husband after this morning was ruined by the arrival of his mother. He had pushed back his appointments that he had the next day to later in the evening just so he and Carlos could relax. He arched his brow when he witnessed Carlos sitting on the bed with his arms folded, "What's up babe?"

"Don't you babe me."

"I don't understand."

"Camille came into the store today."

Logan swallowed harshly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, something about you giving her your sperm so she could get pregnant" He shouted, "How could you!" Carlos shot up from their bed.

"I didn't agree to anything yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"You knew what I would have said." Carlos frowned, "Why would you?" Tears began to roll down his eyes.

"I didn't." Logan heart dropped.

"You know how long I wanted to have your baby and you just..."

"I am not going to give her my sperm."

Carlos exhaled, "So that is why your mother came to town. She wants to somehow persuade you to do it."

"Carlos please believe me when I say that I would not do this for a second."

Carlos nodded, "So tell me one thing. Do you even want to get me pregnant?"

"I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Logan sighed, "I don't want you to end up like James okay."

"What?"

"I don't want you to miscarry. I see what stress has done to James." Logan started towards his husband, "And don't tell me the store runs itself. I see how stressed you get when James is out with his Celebrity clients and you are left to run the store. I don't want to put you through that."

"The store is building we can just hire more staff."

"I am not ready yet." Logan held Carlos within his arms.

"Why not?"

"I ..."

"Is it because of your mom?"

"Babe..."

"I get it." He stepped out of Logan's arms.

"No you don't."

"I would be staying with James if you need me."

"Baby don't do this."

"Have fun with your hand." He left their bedroom and mansion.

Logan sat upon his bed. This was not how he had planned for his night to turn out.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Resolution

Logan stared intently at the invisible speck upon the yellow walls of his kitchen. It was always Carlos' idea to brighten up every room with a little bit of sunshine. He missed his husband. He messed up. He would do anything to get him back. It was just that he didn't want to take that risk. He saw it all the time. Men were at a higher risk for not carrying their baby to term over women. He didn't want something to happen to their baby if they tried, or worst what if something were to happen to Carlos. Logan exhaled deeply before witnessing the eyes of his mother before him, "Not now mom."

"Then when?"

"I am not giving Camille my sperm. It wouldn't be right to Carlos."

She growled, "The hell with Carlos."

"It wouldn't be right to her husband."

"Her husband wants this."

"No he doesn't." Logan shouted, "No man wants their spouse to have another man's baby. Let's be real mom."

"Logan."

"No." He walked towards his front door where he took up his coat and left.

Joanna exhaled deeply.

* * *

_"Logan we are so proud of you." Joanna sang._

_Logan blushed as he entered a private dinning room where his friends and family was gathered._

_Camille beamed as she held onto Logan's hand, "This is all for you baby."_

_Logan turned towards his mother, "I am only starting my residency mom."_

_"Potato patato." She kissed his cheek, "Sit and enjoy your success."_

_Logan rolled his eyes. He didn't know what all the big fuss was about. He took a seat after greeting those in attendance._

_Camille took a seat beside him and began chatting with Joanna._

_Carlos entered into the private dinning room with his apron securely around his waist and his notepad within his hand. This was his first night on the job and he needed the money so he couldn't mess this up. He exhaled deeply and made his rounds._

_Logan's eyes caught the Latino waiter and his eyes settled down to his round ass. He licked his lips not wanting to feel the emotions raising for a man he had barely known. He saw the waiter closing in on their table and turned his eyes away._

_Carlos cleared his throat as he arrived at Logan's table, "Hello, my name is Carlos and I will be your server for this evening."_

_Camille smiled, "Hey."_

_"Would you like anything to drink?"_

_Joanna spoke first, "I would have a martini. Dirty."_

_Camille nodded, "Same."_

_Carlos glanced down at Logan who was trying to avoid making eye connect, "And for you sir?"_

_Joanna noticed how Logan seemed somewhat distracted by something under the table. She stretched over and pinched his shoulder._

_"Ow."_

_"Logan don't be rude. Order a drink."_

_Logan rolled his eyes before looking up into the eyes of the waiter._

_Carlos felt a tingle go down his spine._

_Logan smiled before replying, "I am not thirsty."_

_Carlos nodded and rushed out of the room to fill their orders._

_As the night progressed Carlos stood to the far corner of the room and watched as Logan and Camille interacted with one another. They were laughing and giving each other light touches. He was devastated because he didn't have anyone to share all those feelings with. He soon got snapped out of his thoughts by his boss who instructed him to take the desserts to the table. Carlos left Logan's table for the last and set Camille and Joanna's chocolate brownie before them. He smiled as he served Logan last._

_Logan smirked._

_Carlos somehow lost balance and Logan's ice cream fell right in his lap._

_Logan jumped as he felt the cold from the ice cream numb his balls. He groaned._

_Carlos widened his eyes, "I am so sorry." He took a towel and began to wipe the front of Logan's pants._

_Camille glared at Carlos, "That would be all."_

_Joanna squeaked, "Get me the manager."_

_Carlos begged, "Oh please I need this job."_

_Logan replied, "It's fine. I will go to the bathroom."_

_Carlos' manager pulled him aside, "I thought you had experience."_

_Carlos winced._

_"You're fired."_

_"I thought so." He exhaled deeply._

_Carlos stepped on the outside and removed his apron, "Great, how am I going to break this to James?" He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket._

_Logan stepped on the outside to witness the Latino, "I don't blame you."_

_Carlos turned around and witnessed Logan, "Well my boss does and now I am fired."_

_"Sucks doesn't it?"_

_"Yeah. I am trying to make enough money to get through design school and pay my rent." He groaned._

_Logan bit down on his bottom lip, "I think I can help you out."_

_"Really?" Carlos' face lit up._

_Logan laughed, "You're so cute."_

_"What?"_

_Logan cleared his throat, "What?"_

_A smile crept upon Carlos' face, "You said that I was cute."_

_"No I didn't mean..."_

_"I think you did." Carlos stepped closer to Logan, "My name is Carlos by the way."_

_"Logan." _

* * *

Kendolyn stood on top of an ottoman as she glanced at herself in a full body mirror that stood before her. She and James were playing dress up. They were standing in the middle of the store while clients shopped around them. James had placed a blouse upon Kendolyn that was swimming on her but he needed a model and she was the perfect little doll.

James spun Kendolyn around and began to sew the sleeves free hand upon the blouse. He hummed as he listened to Carlos' tale.

"Are you even listening?"

"I am." He continued to attempt to sew free hand while Kendolyn moved her arm back and forth, "You have to remain still for poppy."

Kendolyn smiled up at James, "Why am I wearing a dress Pops?"

"This is a blouse and I want to see how it looks on you." He beamed, "It really brings out your complexion."

"What does that mean?"

Carlos groaned, "It means listen to Uncle Carlitos."

"I am listening." James eyes moved to the front door, "Logan."

"Right we are talking about Logan."

James shook his head and said, "Logan, as in he is here."

Carlos turned to witness his husband and he hated to admit it but his heart still skipped a beat every time he was near. He turned away from Logan and faced James, "What does he want?"

"Maybe he wants to talk." James turned Carlos around to face Logan and pushed him in the right direction. He lifted Kendolyn from the ottoman, "Let's stand on the sideline and watch."

Logan started towards Carlos, "Listen."

"Why should I?" Carlos said with a pout.

All of Logan's defenses went crumbling down, "Why do you have to be so cute?"

Carlos shook his head trying not to melt over his husband's words.

"I am not giving my sperm to Camille."

"You should have never given it a second thought."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. The moment she requested you should have turned her down."

"I told her I had to talk with you first."

"You already knew what my answer would have been. You are only giving her reason to believe that there is a hope she will have your sperm."

"My sperm only belongs to you."

Carlos laughed, "That was so not sexy."

"Please come back home. I miss you. I want you. I love you."

Carlos folded his arms over his chest, "So about your sperm only belonging to me. I want to get pregnant."

Logan's mouth went dry, "Carlos."

"No, it belongs to me so I want to make a baby with it."

* * *

James stood before Jett as they stood in his closet and hummed.

Jett widened his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

James gave Jett the look over before replying, "Take off your top."

Jett smirked, "I wanted you to say that ever since we started working together."

"No flirting." He replied sternly. He sifted through Jett's closet and pulled out a plaid shirt. He handed it to Jett, "Try that."

Jett nodded and did as instructed.

James assisted in tucking the shirt into Jett's plait pants.

"I knew you wanted to get your hands in my pants again."

James scuffed. He took out a solid red tie from his Birkin bag and began to tie it around Jett's neck.

Jett glanced down at James and wanted so badly to kiss those lips. He had hated being so close to the man that he loved and couldn't do anything. He sighed deeply. He made the biggest mistake letting him go.

James stepped back circling Jett. He assisted him with putting a teal blazer upon his shoulders.

Jett brushed the hairs from his blazer and stood before his mirror.

"What do you think?"

"I love it."

James beamed. His eyes sparkled as he nodded, " So what time tomorrow?"

Jett ignored James as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

James sighed, "Jett?"

"Huh?"

"What time tomorrow?"

He faced James, "We have to go shopping for the awards show I have in two days."

James giggled with glee.

"I have a spa appointment at ten in the morning."

James rolled his eyes, "That sounds like an all day affair."

"No, I would be ready by two."

"Okay, I will take your word for it. Carlos and I have put together a few suit designs. I would pick some out and we can stop to the store and you can tell us if you like it."

"I would love it."

James blushed, "Jett, don't be bias."

"No, I'm fa real. I have been wearing you and Carlos' designs at every event I had and it has been getting buzz."

"Well, thank you."

"I know I would love it." He walked over to James and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

James held onto his cheek and stepped back, "I have to go."

"James I didn't mean."

"Meet you at two tomorrow. Maybe you can come to the store instead of me meeting you at the spa." He took up his Birkin bag and left in a hurry.

Jett hissed. Now he has scared James off without even getting a chance to prove himself. He left his closet as well and made his way out of his condo meeting his chauffeur on the outside. From the backseat of his Benz he saw James fumbling with his keys trying to get into his car. He laughed knowing it was he who turned him into a fumbling mess. He loved when he was a fumbling mess.

* * *

Kendall sat with Kendolyn at the dinner table waiting for James to come home. He looked at the clock that read six o'clock and was dying for his husband to make his way back home.

Kendolyn suck on her straw as she drank her chocolate milk, "When is poppy coming home?"

"Soon hopefully." He exhaled deeply.

"Is mommy going to come and pick me up tonight?"

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know. She said she had a late meeting. She said if she came out too late then she would let you sleep here."

Kendolyn nodded and got back to her milk.

Kendall pitched up when he heard the back door slam. He got up from the table to witness James coming down the hall.

James sighed, "Hey."

"Kenny is here with me."

James frowned, "I thought Jo was supposed to pick her up from your work?"

"Plans changed and she had a meeting to get to." Kendall glanced down at his watch, "She says if she is late Kenny can sleep here."

James entered their dinning room and witnessed Kendolyn drinking down her chocolate milk, "Hey doll."

Kendolyn jumped with a smile, "Hey Pops."

James laughed, "So what did you eat today?"

"Daddy made chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese."

"Oh, daddy did well."

"I did."

James placed a peck upon Kendall's lips, "So tonight it is us and doll?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Carlos and Logan kind of made amends so I was just hoping." He winked at his husband.

Kendall blushed.

Kendolyn questioned, "You were hoping what?"

"I...well." James laughed, "I was hoping that we could watch a movie." He frowned, "But it is a school night."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on let's get you washed up for bed."

"But it's early."

"No matter. Let's go."

* * *

Kendall opened his front door to reveal a smiling Jo.

"Sorry I am so late, but a meeting got called so I had to show up."

"I thought you were going to let Kendolyn sleep here if it got too late?"

Jo glanced down at her watch, "It's not that late."

"It's nine."

"Is my Kenny bear asleep already?"

"No, she couldn't sleep in her bed so James and I are downstairs trying to put her sleep."

Jo smiled, "She can't sleep without being in my arms. I don't know how she ever slept those few days when I wasn't even here." She entered his mansion and made her way to the living room. She stopped in her tracks as the sight before her made the smile upon her face fall. She saw Kendolyn snuggled with James as they slept within each other's arms.

Kendall sneaked up behind her, "I don't think you want to wake her."

Jo nodded trying not to show her anger.

"Besides tomorrow is an early day for me. So she can stay here. James has that thing with Jett." He growled, "But it isn't until two so James can take her to school and I can pick her up and we could do something after then you can take her."

"Well my schedule is cleared for tomorrow so if you want I can join you."

"That would be fine." Kendall nodded.

Jo smiled victoriously. She knew Kendall's feelings about Jett and she just had to work on those insecurities so that she could get her family back where it needed to be. She still loved Kendall and no one was going to take him away from her without a fight. It had been two years since he had left and even though she tried to move on there was no one out there in the world best suited for her than Kendall and she knew that now. If James wanted a war then he was going to get one because that was just how it is.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Desperation

**Okay peeps the plot thickens... **

* * *

Carlos enters his husband's private practice in a long overcoat and some boots. He and Logan still had not come to an understanding about his pregnancy. Yes, Logan had appeared to the store and won him over with his love but he was still not budging when it came to getting Carlos pregnant. Carlos was still furious. They hadn't slept in the same bed which seemed to please Logan's mother oh so well. He groaned wanting Joanna out of his house but he knew he shouldn't treat the future grandmother of his children that way. If he was ever going to have any. Carlos approached his husband's receptionist and smiled down at her.

The receptionist looked up at Carlos with the gleam in her eyes, "Hey Mr. Mitchell."

"Hey, is Dr. Mitchell in with any patients today?"

She shook her head, "His schedule is cleared right now. He said he had some paper work to finish before he goes to the hospital because one of his patients is going into labor."

That almost made Carlos' heart drop.

"You can go to him if you want." She spoke up when Carlos fell silent before her, "He is in Room 1 A."

Carlos got knocked out of his thoughts. He relaxed his shoulders and nodded down at her before heading towards Room 1 A.

* * *

Logan was sitting down at a small desk in Room 1 A. He had just examined a patient who was pregnant for the first time. He feared for his patient's life because the man had come close so many times to miscarrying. He had seen the pain in his patient's eyes when he was in the room no more than a half an hour ago. He had seen the anxiety and confusion in his patient's husband's eyes as well. He didn't want this situation to be placed on him and his husband. Pregnancy was really a game of chance and Logan couldn't chance anything happening to Carlos and his unborn child. He hated that Carlos couldn't understand, or didn't want to understand his position. He needed to keep Carlos safe. He convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. He had finished entering in his last patient's stats in the database upon the computer that sat before him and was ready to leave.

* * *

Carlos entered room 1 A closing and securely locking the door behind him.

Logan got up from the small desk with his files in his hand. His eyes fell upon Carlos in confusion.

Carlos smiled towards his husband and bit down upon his bottom lip.

"W...what are you doing here?"

"Doctor I seem to be having a problem. I think I need to have a full body exam."

Logan's words got lost in his throat.

With a wink Carlos let his long overcoat fall from his shoulders.

Logan dropped the files within his hands as he witnessed Carlos naked in front of him. It appeared that Carlos had oiled himself down and his body was glistening under the florescent lights.

Carlos turned his back to Logan and bent down to show of his taut ass. He removed a lollipop that was in the pocket of his overcoat before walking over to Logan with the candy in his mouth.

Logan cleared his throat, "As much..." He felt himself being backed up against a wall, "As much as I would love to..."

"Cat catch your tongue Logie?"

"I..." He coughed, "I have an appointment at the..."

Carlos pulled him by his tie, "Your only appointment is with me." He released Logan and crawled on top of the Patient bed with only his boots on. He spread his legs so that his husband could get a good view of his hole, "You like what you see?" He swirled his tongue around the head of the lollipop.

Logan wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded.

Carlos smirked pulling the candy out of his mouth with a pop.

Logan removed his Doctor's coat swiftly from his shoulders and climbed on top of his husband. He crashed his lips against Carlos'.

Carlos moaned into the kiss locking his legs around his husband's hips.

Logan moaned when he tasted the sweetness of the candy upon Carlos' tongue. He broke the kiss moving to devour Carlos' neck.

Carlos ran his fingers through his husband's hair and arched his back, "I want you Doctor. I want you inside of me."

Logan stood upon his knees and began to remove his shirt and tie.

Carlos assisted with unbuckling his husband's belt so he can unloosen his pants.

* * *

Camille walked into Logan's private practice with Joanna close beside her. They approached Logan's receptionist who was busy typing upon the computer and talking upon the telephone.

Joanna spoke up, "Where is my son?"

The receptionist held up her hand and continued her task.

Camille glanced around the empty waiting room, "He probably went to the hospital."

Joanna shook her head, "I can't believe we missed him."

"We can probably go there and speak with him together."

Joanna nodded, "That is what we have to do. I am not going to let my son run away from his responsibility."

The Receptionist ended her call and looked up at the two women before her, "Mrs. Mitchell your son is preoccupied."

"With what?" She glanced around the empty waiting room, "Is he still taking patient's today?"

The Receptionist blushed, "I supposed so because his husband walked in to see him."

Camille rolled her eyes, "I thought you said their marriage was on the rocks and that Carlos left."

"He did. He did. But Logan went after him."

"Joanna!"

"No dear that's fine because last night they slept in separate bedrooms. Logan has so many rooms in that house he can pick, choose and refuse."

The receptionist looked at them intently.

Joanna stepped back with Camille close beside her. She whispered, "This is why a new baby in the house would be a dream. Carlos would move out and you can move in."

Camille frowned, "What about my husband?"

"Just a formality my dear. What I like most about L.A is that divorces come quick and easy."

Camille nodded feeling a little stick in her heart for deceiving the man she had promised to love forever.

Joanna re-approached the receptionist, "Where is my son. I would like to see him."

"He is with Mr. Mitchell so I don't think..."

"I don't think you understood me. I want to see him because if I don't I will have you fired."

"But Ma'am."

"Please dear, resisting will only make your cause against me worst."

* * *

Logan ran his lips lover Carlos' abs leading towards his lips as Carlos panted beneath him.

Carlos managed to breath out, "Shit, I missed that."

Logan nodded. He stepped down from the Patient's bed and fumbled within the drawers from some protection.

Carlos called out to him, "Please baby, we don't need those."

Logan glanced back at his husband, "Carlos I want to be safe."

"I want your sperm Logie. I want to do this."

"I am not ready to lose you." He replied softly.

"You will never lose me."

"I really want to believe that, but men have a greater risk during pregnancy than women. I see it all the time. Getting you pregnant puts not only you but our baby at risk."

Carlos frowned, "I know the risks and I am ready to take that risk just so we can grow a family. I know you want to start."

Logan bowed his head. It was true. He wanted to have children more than anything. He wanted to grow his family and Carlos was the one he wanted to grow it with, but he couldn't be so selfish knowing that they could get hurt at his expense.

"Logan please." Carlos pleaded.

Logan took his place on top of his husband and crashed his lips upon his, "Having a family is all I want with you."

"Then let's take that chance."

"I just..."

"Please." Carlos took his face within his hands, "Just don't think." He kissed him, "Do."

Logan deepened the kiss before he heard a screech over his shoulders. He broke the kiss with Carlos and witnessed his mother and Camille standing under the door frame with wide eyes.

Carlos groaned.

Logan got off of Carlos to hide behind the Patient bed as he dressed himself. Carlos glanced towards the door and witnessed his overcoat on the floor. He walked towards the door casually bending down to pick up his coat. He witnessed Camille's wide eyes upon him as he placed his coat over his shoulders with a smirk.

Camille averted her eyes from Carlos to settle them upon Logan. Her cheeks blushed as she saw Logan naked before her.

Joanna growled towards Carlos, "You slut."

Logan stopped his mother's words, "That is my husband you are talking about."

"If it were for me he wouldn't even be here to begin with."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "You know I have just had enough of..." He started towards Joanna before Logan raced towards him and held him back.

Logan took Carlos' hand and placed him behind him as he buckled his belt, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Joanna replied, "I persuaded he receptionist."

Carlos exhaled deeply, "Great. When are you leaving?"

Logan turned to Camille, "And why are you here?"

"I..."

"We wanted to talk to you about the prospect of getting Camille pregnant with your baby."

"Oh I see." Carlos nodded, "You wanted to corner my husband until he cracked."

"Stay out of this Pollo Loco." Joanna demanded.

Logan felt Carlos trying to retaliate but he held him back, "Mom, stop. I told you before I am not doing that." He took his husband by his hand, "I love Carlos. I would never do that to him. I think you both wasted your time." He left the room hand and hand with Carlos.

Camille swallowed, "Now what?"

* * *

Jo sat next to Kendall upon the park bench in the playground as they kept a close eye on their daughter.

Kendall placed his hand over the back of Jo and smiled towards their daughter, "She is getting so big."

Jo nodded, "I know. It was only yesterday that she was born now she is five."

Kendall laughed, "We did good with her."

"Yeah, I want another though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So you have someone special?"

Jo frowned, "No."

"Well when you find him I want to meet him."

Jo glanced upwards into his green eyes and melted, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kendall beamed placing a kiss upon her cheek.

Jo held his shoulders tightly as he leaned in and let her hand linger for awhile.

Kendall cleared his throat startling her.

She released him and turned away, "So Kenny has told me about James' job with Jett."

Kendall tried not to make his jealousy apparent, "Yeah?"

"She said that when she was with the store with him the other day Carlos asked him if Jett was being on his best behavior and James said it was nothing he couldn't handle."

Kendall balled his fists.

"I don't know what that means but I know that..." She turned to witnessed Kendall's jaw tensing in anger, "I am sure it's nothing."

Kendall got up from his seat, "Give me a minute. I will be right back." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Jo smiled turning her eyes to see her daughter making her way down the slide. She may not have liked her daughter's new found friendship with James but was now thinking she could use it to her advantage.

* * *

Jett stepped out of his Ferrari and was bombarded by paparazzi. He smiled as two of his bodyguards stepped out of a black Escalade and held the paparazzi back. Jett waved and made his way towards James' and Carlos' store.

* * *

James glanced out of his store's glass walls that lead to the outside and witnessed Jett making his way towards the store. He rolled his eyes with a groan. He didn't miss this part of being with Jett. He was always over flooded with paparazzi and fans. With Kendall the paparazzi and fans were the same but James never experienced any of it because Kendall kept him hidden. And now that Kendall has stepped out of the lime light the fans and paparazzi are around but they aren't as heavy on him like they were when he was with Jett. James stepped away from the glass wall and glanced around the empty store. He had closed it due to Jett's arrival. He walked towards the suit's he had hand picked for Jett and waited until he reached the front door.

* * *

A paparazzi reporter from MEZ, a tabloid reporting website, stuck her tape recorder towards Jett's mouth, "Are you surprised at all by your nomination for Best Actor in a Motion Picture for the adaptation of Toni Morrison's 'Song of Solomon'. Are you against white superiority?"

Jett glanced towards her and noticed the camera before him, "Oh, are we recording this right now?"

"What is your reply Mr. Stetson?"

"Playing the role to show the human suffering at that time makes me realize that we should sit back and wonder why we as white men ever controlled and tried to kill out a whole mass of people who had done nothing wrong." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression before entering into James' and Carlos' store.

* * *

James turned towards Jett and his bodyguards, "Wow, was this all you?"

Jett removed his coat with a smirk, "Well you know word gets around."

"I know." James claimed, "You're a big Hollywood actor."

Jett beamed, "I like the ring of that."

"Shall we get started?" James stood before the full length mirror that sat in the middle of the store and motioned to Jett, "I have many choices for you today."

"Well I am sure that I will love all of them."

"I bet you would." He turned away to retrieve his selections before being forced back by Jett.

Jett smirked at his success of getting James' lips a few inches from his own.

James glanced down and Jett's lips before pulling away, "I told you."

"It was a mistake."

"Don't let it happen again."

* * *

Outside the MEZ reporter turned to her photographer, "Did you get that?"

The photographer glanced down at his camera with a smile, "I can see the caption now."

The reporter grinned, "Isn't he married to the singer Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah, I think he is."

A nearby reporter replied, "Someone has spotted Kendall in the park with a woman."

The MEZ reporter beamed, "I love my job." She turned to her photographer, "Let's go."

* * *

Kendall held his cell phone to his ears as he listened to his husband's voice, "So how is it going?" He tried to keep his anger down.

James held his cell phone to his ear by his shoulder as he placed a black suit blazer upon Jett's shoulders, "It's going fine." He brushed the invisible hairs from the suit and glanced at Jett's reflection in the mirror, "Do you like it?"

Jett hummed. He glanced at himself from all angles before turning back to face himself, "Let's try the all black." He began removing the blazer from his shoulders.

James nodded and retrieved another suit, "How is the park?"

"It's fine."

James handed the suit to Jett who disappeared towards the changing rooms, "Kendall what is this about?"

Kendall sighed, "Nothing, I just wanted..."

"To check up on me?" James reassured him, "There is nothing going on. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know it's just that Kenny told Jo that she overheard you talking about Jett. She said that Carlos asked you if Jett was on his best behavior and you told him that he was nothing you couldn't handle. I just want..."

"Babe."

"James I know. I know I just..." Kendall's words got stuck in his throat when he felt hands wrapped around his waist. He turned to witness Jo and tensed, "What is going on?"

James questioned, "What?"

"Not you." He spoke into his cell phone before turning to face Jo.

Jo glanced in the direction where she had seen flashing lights and beamed.

Kendall spoke into his cell phone, "I have to go, but I promise we would talk about this when we get home."

"I promise." James ended his call.

Kendall ended his call and glanced down at Jo, "Ready to go?"

Jo smirked as she took Kendall's hand.

Kendall obliged and they went to find their daughter.

* * *

James paced his master bedroom as he witnessed Jo's arms around Kendall as he stood talking on his cell phone in the park, "Son of a bitch!"

Kendall sat on their bed with anger within his eyes. His hands were folded over his chest. A few minutes ago he had witnessed James and the screen with Jett looking as if they were going to engage in a kiss. He was angry and jealous. He knew he couldn't have trusted Jett with his husband. He knew something like this would have happened. He just wanted to know why and how all of this could happen right under his nose. He should have made it clear to Jett from the beginning that he would break his fucking bones if he knew what was best for him and stayed away from James.

James finally turned off the flat screen and turned to witness his husband boiling, "Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at James with red eyes.

For the first time in his life James was scared of Kendall. He replied meekly, "It is not how it appears."

"That fucking prick had his hands on you. How is it not how it appears?"

"Nothing happened."

"Did he try and kiss you before?"

James bowed his head in shame.

"Answer me!"

James jumped, "Yes."

"When?"

"It was on my cheek."

"When?"

James trembled, "Yesterday but I pushed him off and left."

Kendall swallowed. He got up from their bed and started towards the door.

"Baby where are you going?"

He didn't turn back, "I have to do something."

James felt tears rolling down his eyes, "Kendall please don't do this. I am sorry I didn't mean to..."

"You can have the bed tonight."

"Baby no, don't do this..." James cried as he heard the door slam behind Kendall. He sat on the bed and allowed his tears to fall. Why was Kendall being so angry when he should be feeling angry about witnessing him and Jo on the screen as well. He sighed. He knew Kendall felt nothing for her but that didn't stop the reporters from twisting the story. They made James look like the one who drove Kendall to cheat. He curled up in his master bed hoping that his husband would return to him. He had messed up. If only he had confessed about the kiss then everything would be fine. But he had not confessed about it because he didn't think it was a big deal. Yet it was and now his whole life was screwed.

* * *

Kendall entered his green Lamborghini, he would only take it out when he needed to clear his head. He would accelerate and just let the sound of the engine clear his head and wash away all the anxieties he was feeling. He waited for his automatic garage doors to ascend before reviving up his engine. He placed his feet upon the gas pedal and sped out of his gate. He felt his heart racing as he sped faster and faster. He approached a familiar living community and stopped at the gate.

The guard recognized his face, "What can I do for you Mr. Knight?"

"Is Mr. Stetson home?"

The guard glanced at his sheet, "Yes he is. Do you want me to call you in?"

"That's fine. He is expecting me."

"Well then you can go in."

Kendall grinned as he witnessed the gate raising, "Thank you." He sped through the gate passing Carlos and Logan's mansion before he arrived to Jett's condo. He stepped out of his car and knocked upon the door.

Jett opened his front door with a smile before replacing it with a frown when he saw Kendall, "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk." Kendall pushed pass him and entered into his condo.

"Okay." Jett closed his front door timidly.

* * *

Carlos sat alone at his dinning table as his cook placed his meal before him. He sighed taking a sip of wine. He had almost gotten Logan to consider getting him pregnant, but the events of today had not worked out in his favor. He needed another way of getting Logan to relax and reconsider. After he and Logan had left his private practice Logan had informed him that he didn't want to be rushed into anything. He left Carlos with a kiss and word that they would discuss future plans later. Carlos groaned. If he knew his husband, which he did, Logan would discuss more ways of protection. He rolled his eyes thinking about how Joanna and Camille could be the cause of Logan's negativity towards getting him pregnant. He didn't want to trick his husband into getting him pregnant but he needed a plan.

* * *

Camille sat with Joanna at a local coffee shop, "You think Carlos is going to have Logan's baby?"

Joanna nearly burnt her tongue with her coffee, "No, if I know my son he is calculating all of the risks in his head and he doesn't want anything to happen to that little Spanish tart or his unborn child."

"Oh."

"That is why you should have his child. There will be limited risks and he can have everything he has always wanted."

"I just don't know how we can do it without his consent."

"Just leave that to me."

**REVIEW!**


	8. Love Triangles pt 1

**Okay Peeps this chapter and the next will be in the form of flashbacks just to help the story along. Then I will continue with where the story left off in Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Carlos felt arms wrapped around his waist as he stood by the counter-top island in Logan's kitchen within his new condo. Since the incident at the restaurant and their unlikely encounter Carlos and Logan have been dating a little over two months, yet they acted as if they were dating longer and had known each other for a lifetime. Carlos smiled and turned around to face Logan. He cupped Logan's face within his hands and they crashed their lips together._

_Logan pulled away, "Where have you been all my life?"_

_Carlos giggled, "Right here waiting while you kept a beard."_

_Logan blushed, "Camille was not my beard."_

_"Yes she was." Carlos insisted, "Why don't you just admit that you were gay before meeting me?"_

_"Because I wasn't." He glanced into his boyfriend's unbelieving eyes, "Fine. I was gay, but you can't be gay and in medical school."_

_"Why not?"_

_Logan pulled away from Carlos and leaned up against the adjacent counter, "Not when my dad was paying."_

_"I thought you said your mom raised you?"_

_"Yeah." He sighed, "At my High School graduation my dad showed up. He found out that I was accepted into Medical School to start Pre-Med. He was elated." Logan began, "I mean all those issues before that I had with him abandoning me were gone because he was back and wanted to become more involved. My mom hated it." He gave off a light chuckle, "I didn't care. I received a full ride but my dad still assisted me in giving me money to get whatever I needed. I wanted to open up to him about the feelings I was having about boys but I couldn't. It would have broken his heart to know that his only son was gay. I told my mom and she cried. She blamed herself and told me that I had to suppress it because my father would not approve." _

_Carlos held his hand tightly over his chest as he listened to Logan's tale. He knew Logan was not as fortunate as he was because his parents always wanted him to be true to himself._

_"So, Camille who was my oldest friend didn't know. I made my dad believe that she was back home waiting for me. So when I returned from breaks Camille and I would..." He glanced at Carlos, "You know."_

_Carlos turned away with a blush, "I get it."_

_Logan held him within his hands once more, "But I never was into it. It was only a show. So when I was finished with Med school and started my residency down here in L.A I decided to come out to my dad."_

_"Did you?"_

_Logan shook his head violently against the wind, "I never got the chance because he found out from my mom and he left again." He sniffed back his tears, "I always knew he left because of me. I mean he still supports me with giving me money but he never wants to see me again."_

_Carlos hugged Logan tightly, "No, don't blame yourself. It is his fault that he doesn't get to know what an amazing guy you are."_

_Logan smiled down at Carlos. He pulled him in for a kiss before hearing someone enter his kitchen._

_Carlos pulled away and glanced at Logan's mother with wide eyes._

_Logan addressed his mother, "Mom what are you doing here?"_

_Joanna placed her duffel bag to her feet and frowned, "I see you two are still together."_

_"Carlos isn't going anywhere mom."_

_"What about Camille?"_

_"What about her? I explained everything to her and she is fine."_

_"That poor girl doesn't know what to think." Joanna glared at Carlos, "If this little faggot..."_

_"Mom!" Logan replied outraged, "If you talk about Carlos that way what do you say about me?"_

_Carlos replied, "I think I should go."_

_"No." Logan stopped him, "I want you here."_

_"Why?" Joanna demanded._

_Carlos and Logan averted their eyes from her._

_"Oh God. Don't tell me he lives here?"_

_"Mom!"_

_"You've known him what two months Logan, be smart about this. You've known Camille all your life and yet you wouldn't even let her come in through the front door."_

_"Camille and I was not well suited."_

_Joanna nodded, "Okay, that's fine we can find you another girl friend."_

_Logan groaned as he took Carlos by the hand. He took up his car keys from the counter and left with Carlos in tow._

_"Where are you going?" She questioned before hearing the front door slam._

* * *

_James finished putting the final touches on Kendall's outfit as they stood in his dressing room before he went on stage to perform. _

_Kendall glanced at James and gave off a frustrated sigh, "James look at me."_

_"Why?"_

_"James look at me please?" He pleaded._

_James glanced into Kendall's eyes for a few seconds before turning away, "We're all done." He started to leave before he felt himself being pulled back._

_"We are not done here."_

_"Kendall I don't know what more is there left to say. You left me now you want me?"_

_"James I..."_

_"No...after your tour you acted as if we meant nothing to each other. You chose her. Then she had your baby." James cried, "You never wanted me."_

_"James I..." He wanted to say he wanted him but ended up releasing him and stepped back when he heard his dressing room door opening._

_James shook his head and left._

_Jeremy glanced at Kendall's glossy eyes, "What's with you?"_

_"Nothing." He looked after James as he left the room._

_"Well you're ready for the show?"_

_"I guess."_

_Jeremy growled, "You can't guess. This is the Grammy's you are nominated for the song you are about to perform with Dak Zevon. You have to kill it."_

_Kendall nodded._

_"Hey, forget about whatever is on your mind. Just think about your music."_

_Kendall nodded and left his dressing room._

* * *

_When Carlos and Logan walked into Logan's condo they met James sitting upon the couch scarfing down butter cream cookies._

_Carlos eyes fell. He ran to his friend's aid, "What's wrong, isn't the Grammy's tonight?" He beamed, "Shouldn't you be there dressing Kendall?"_

_James wept._

_"Oh I am so sorry. What happened?"_

_Logan sat down next to James wanting to assist in any way he could. They had only been introduced since he and Carlos had started dating but James was a truer friend to him than all his other friends whom he had known longer._

_"This wouldn't have hurt so bad if I didn't love him so much."_

_Logan was confused, "Is this the guy who refuses to admit he is gay and in love with another man?"_

_Carlos nodded, "That's the one."_

_James spoke up and glanced at Logan, "Oh, I bumped into your mom. She has kicked me out of my room."_

_Logan replied apologetically, "I am so sorry. I don't know how much longer she is going to be here."_

_"So she just makes random visits?" Carlos asked._

_"Sorry, she thinks my life is going in a downward spiral."_

_"Bull shit." James replied, "You're smart and you will be an amazing doctor."_

_Carlos nodded with a smirk, "You are already an amazing boyfriend and lover all rolled into one."_

_Logan pecked Carlos' lips._

_James cried harder._

_Carlos rubbed his back, "I am so sorry."_

_Logan got up, "I would make some tea."_

_"We need alcohol babe."_

_Logan shook his head, "Baby it has been scientifically proven that people who are depressed and drink alcohol are at a higher risk for..."_

_James cried louder._

_Logan nodded and scrambled from the room, "Alcohol it is."_

_Carlos laughed as James snickered._

* * *

_Joanna invited Camille into Logan's condo, "It took you long enough."_

_Camille sighed as she stepped inside and marveled how amazing it looked on the inside. She knew Logan's dad was loaded and that even though he objected to Logan's life choices he was still there to supply Logan with whatever he needed. That was unconditional love. That kind of love was what she needed with Logan._

_"This can be yours in a matter of months."_

_"How?"_

_"Well I spoke to Logan's dad and assured him that I can get Logan back on the straight and narrow."_

_"How?"_

_"With you my dear. You see without Mr. Mitchell our money is beginning to dry up. And we need him to survive. If Logan wants to be successful he needs his father. It is a hard world out there."_

_"So I have been told."_

_"Yes, we both can get what we want."_

_"So where is Logan?"_

_Joanna rolled her eyes, "He is watching a movie with his new favor of the month."_

_"Carlos?"_

_"I refuse to speak his name because if I do he will only stay longer."_

_Camille widens her eyes, "He lives here?"_

_"Yes. If only he had grown up with his father then his life would have been different."_

* * *

_Carlos walked hand and hand out of the movie theater and headed towards the food court. Logan ordered and paid for their food and they took a place at a lonely table in the corner._

_"Logie!"_

_Logan head shot up when he noticed Camille walking towards him._

_Carlos rolled his eyes._

_Logan stood up and hugged Camille, "What are you doing in L.A?"_

_Camille held tightly onto Logan. Carlos growled._

_Joanna appeared and sat next to Carlos, "They look great together don't they?"_

_Carlos said nothing and watched the interaction before him._

_Logan released Camille, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see your mom. I am staying with her for a few days."_

_Carlos sipped his drink and choked over the admission of Camille's words._

_Logan glanced back at his boyfriend._

_Carlos cleared his throat, "Joanna is staying with us."_

_"Oh." Camille frowned, "I didn't know."_

_Logan glared towards his mother, "Mom what did you do?"_

_Joanna shrugged, "She wanted to see you and I told her I was coming to see you and that she should come with."_

_Carlos laughed, "This is really funny."_

_Logan glanced down at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, "Babe it's only a few days."_

_Carlos nodded and got up from his seat, "How does it look that your ex be..." He glanced at Camille, "Girlfriend is staying with us?"_

_Joanna butted in, "It is Logan's decision since it is his house. You are homeless."_

_Carlos nodded, "Funny. I am going for a walk."_

_"Are you coming back?"_

_"I would think about it."_

_"Baby..." Logan tried to stop him._

_Camille and Joanna smirked at their success._

* * *

_James' eyes sparkled as he glanced at Jett and witnessed what he had created, "You look hot!"_

_Jett beamed as he glanced within his full length mirror, "I feel hot!"_

_James laughed. This was the only time he had laughed in months. Yes, he and Kendall were old news because Kendall had a ten month old daughter and didn't want to accept the fact that he was gay. James didn't need the drama. He needed to live his life without Kendall even though he knew it was hard to do because to him Kendall was the one. He glanced at Jett and knew he thought that Jett was the one, but it was different with Kendall. Kendall made him feel alive in the few months they were together. James and Jett never got together because Jett always looked at him as a kid because he was younger. He didn't need someone looking at him as a child when he wanted to be seen as equal in his relationship. He sighed and took up his tote to leave._

_Jett stopped him, "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat later?"_

_James eyes widened, "What?"_

_"I am asking you out."_

_"I know, but why?"_

_Jett shrugged, "I guess I always saw you as a kid but now my eyes are seeing something different."_

_"What are they seeing?"_

_"Someone I could possibly start a relationship with." He brought James' lips to meet his own._

_James moaned into the kiss. It was unlike kissing Kendall but it was great. The kiss released his anxieties and lifted his spirits. He felt freed and able to move on, well almost._

_Jett broke the kiss and glanced down at James, "Well?"_

_"I would love to." He smirked._

_"Great, because seeing you every day and not being able to touch you was driving me insane." He laughed crushing his lips back into James._

* * *

_Carlos and Logan lay within their bed together both looking up at the ceiling. Both not knowing what to say to each other. _

_Logan wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier and Carlos and wanted to scream at himself for walking away._

_They both turned to their sides and apologized to each other, "Sorry."_

_Carlos laughed._

_Logan held Carlos' hand within his own, "I love you."_

_Carlos was caught off guard, "I love you too." He giggled, "You don't know how much."_

_Logan kissed Carlos' lips, "Nothing will ever come between us." He deepened their kiss._

_Carlos moaned as Logan climbed on top of him forcing him on his back._

* * *

_Camille sighed as she glanced up at her ceiling. Logan's condo was amazing and it was everything and more she had hoped for. She believed in Joanna who said that she and Logan would be together. She had witnessed Logan and Carlos' spat and knew that they weren't meant for each other. She was the only one meant for Logan and she was willing to prove that to him. She got up from her bed and made her way upstairs to Logan's room. She stopped in front of her door to knock when she heard a moan. She pressed her ears upon the door and heard._

_"Ooo Logie...right there baby...fuck me~"_

_Camille stepped back and placed her hand over her mouth so that she would not scream out in horror. She quickly ran down the stairs and into her bedroom where she began packing her bags. Joanna was wrong and this trip here was a waste of time. She would never get Logan back now after what she heard. She couldn't compete._

* * *

_Kendall bounced Kendolyn within his arms as he glanced down at Jo._

_Jo beamed upwards at Kendolyn as they laid in bed together. She had been living with Kendall ever since the birth of Kenny and she was ecstatic. She could feel a proposal coming next. She loved how he was opening up to her and committing to her. She was a little skeptical of their relationship when he refused to open up about her, but after his tour and the birth of Kendolyn everything changed. She felt that he was finally growing up and taking responsibility. She knew he would have never cheated but she guessed he didn't want to upset his fans. She was fine with this since his fans were so supportive of him. So even though he never made anything official between them being together she was still happy that he was taking steps to make that commitment with her._

_"I think someone needs to change." He climbed out of the bed with Kendolyn within his hands as he entered his master bathroom._

_"So are we going out tonight?"_

_"We need a babysitter."_

_Jo nodded as she turned towards the bedside table and pulled out a contact book, "I can call someone." She continued, "Maybe you should call James. I want to look good when I make my first appearance by your side."_

_Kendall swallowed, "It is short notice I doubt he would be able to do that."_

_"Nonsense. You pay him good." She got on her cell phone._

_Kendall walked back into his bedroom with a smiling Kendolyn in his hands._

_"James." Jo replied excitedly._

_Kendall swallowed._

* * *

_James stood before Kendall and Jo awkwardly as Jett stood beside him with his arms around his waist._

_Kendall glanced down at the two before him and growled._

_Jo beamed towards Jett, "You're Jett Stetson." She squealed._

_"I am." He removed his arms from around James' waist to greet Jo who threw her arms around him. He stumbled, "Oh. Hello."_

_James and Kendall exchanged a heated look before James turned away when he felt Jett's arms move back to sit around his waist._

_"Nice to meet you both but I got to run." He placed a peck upon James' lips before leaving, "Call me when you are done."_

_Kendall spoke up, "We can drop him wherever he needs to go."_

_James watched Kendall's eyes as they remained upon him, "That's okay I can get Carlos to pick me up."_

_Jo questioned as she held the baby monitor within her hands, "You sure? It would be no trouble for us."_

_"I'm sure."_

_Jett nodded, "Okay bye babe."_

_"Bye." James replied before turning to face Kendall and Jo, "Should we get started?"_

_Jo nodded listening closely at the baby monitor when she heard Kendolyn crying, "Duty calls. Kendall would show you to our closet while I check on Kenny." She left._

_Kendall approached James and placed his arms around him, "Do you want me to get naked."_

_James stepped out of his embrace, "Don't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"We haven't been together since the last time we were together."_

_"So you're with Jett now?" Kendall growled._

_"We have been dating for a month now and he is comfortable with me."_

_Kendall swallowed, "You live with him?"_

_"That isn't any of your concern."_

_"James?"_

_"No." He started, "You made a choice and so did I. I want to be happy Kendall. I can't sit back and watch you play house with Jo knowing that I want to be the one you should be playing house with." He stopped his words only to begin again, "But you would never admit it and I don't want to force you to. So I am moving on."_

_"I don't want you to."_

_"How selfish of you." He replied, "You should want me to be happy."_

_"How do you not understand that this is hard for me?"_

_"I do understand."_

_"No you don't."_

_"So just because I would not wait on you I don't understand?"_

_Kendall nodded._

_"Let's just do what I came here to do so I can leave."_

**REVIEW!**


	9. Love Triangles pt 2

_James woke up on the side of Kendall as they slept upon Kendall's closet floor wrapped up in each other's arms._

_Kendall felt James moving from beside him and pulled him back into his body._

_"Kendall we should have never done this."_

_Kendall reopened his eyes and glanced up at James, "I want to be with you James."_

_"Only when we are behind closed doors." He hissed, "Besides I am in a relationship."_

_"I don't call what you call with Jett being in a relationship. Didn't he cheat on you?"_

_James felt Kendall's words sting his ears. Jett had cheated on him with an actor on the set of his new movie. Apparently Jett and this guy had been seeing each other for quite some time while Jett was away filming in Australia. James had found out when he received a call from the guy that Jett was sleeping with. He was furious and drove to Kendall's mansion to talk. One thing led to another and they found themselves having sex upon the floor of Kendall's closet. It was amazing and James missed Kendall but Kendall still couldn't admit that he was gay. Furthermore, he still had Jo living with him to keep up appearances. James knew Kendall would never commit to Jo, but the knowledge of knowing that Jo was closer to Kendall than he was just made him feel unwanted and unloved by the man he wanted and loved most in the world._

_"Come on James you don't deserve him."_

_"Then what do I deserve?" He questioned, "Jett may be a player but at least he wanted me."_

_"I want you."_

_"You are confused." James sighed, "You only want me now then you will go back to ignoring me."_

_Kendall sat up, "I promise I wouldn't do that again."_

_"I don't care. It fucking hurt the first time Kendall. I wouldn't give you another chance to do it again."_

_"James?"_

_"No." He stood to his feet, "Being with you was amazing." He closed his eyes and remembered every touch every moan, "But I have to go. This can never happen again." He picked up his clothes that was scattered around the room putting them on piece by piece making his way to Kendall's front door._

* * *

_Camille sat before Logan as they sat on Logan's living room sofa, "Oh Logie stop." She laughed._

_Carlos had entered the condo and had heard Camille's laughter. He was holding a bag of groceries that he dropped to the floor making his way towards the living room, "What the fuck is this?" He questioned as he witnessed Camille sitting on Logan's lap._

_Logan glanced at Carlos with a smile. He laughed._

_Carlos glanced at him intently, "Are you drunk?"_

_Logan shook his head with a laugh._

_Camille snickered, "I forgot he was such a lightweight."_

_"So what the hell was your plan?" Carlos demanded as he approached her, "Get my boyfriend drunk off of his ass then seduce him?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Carlos pushed her off of Logan's lap._

_Camille gasped, "You bitch."_

_"You're the bitch."_

_Camille stood up and slapped Carlos across his face._

_Carlos grabbed her by her hair, "You're going to pay for that."_

_"Let go you faggot. Logan belongs to me."_

_"Then why isn't he with you." Carlos teased._

_"You clouded his judgment."_

_"So you think by getting him drunk he would turn straight?"_

_Camille freed herself from Carlos._

_"Reality check bitch he is gayer when he is drunk." Carlos smirked._

_Camille widened her eyes in horror over Carlos' words._

* * *

_Jo held Kendolyn by within her arms as she stood before Mama Knight. They were having a birthday party for Kendolyn's 1st birthday right in Kendall's backyard. Kendall had invited all his Celebrity friends and their kids for a fun filled event._

_Jennifer beamed down at her granddaughter, "So what can I expect from you and my son?"_

_"I don't know." Jo replied truthfully, "I think he wants us to take the next step and get married but I am just waiting on him. I know he is a international superstar and his career comes first."_

_"It shouldn't have to." Jennifer replied, "When you love someone you placed them above everything else."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"I am." Jennifer noted. She felt as though her son was not really into being in a relationship with Jo like she had hoped. He was probably still with her because he felt it was the most noble thing to do. _

_"Where is Katie?"_

_Jennifer shrugged, "Probably talking someone out of their millions."_

_Jo laughed before her eyes settled upon Katie talking with Dak Zevon, "She is over there with Dak."_

_Jennifer glanced in Jo's direction and witnessed her daughter with Mr. Zevon. With a sigh she excused herself from Jo to remove her daughter from within Dak's presence._

* * *

_Kendall glanced around at his Celebrity friend's in attendance and didn't see the one person he wanted to see. He had messed up when he had slept with James the other day. In his defense James had come to him and cried on his shoulder. He was glad Jo and Kendolyn weren't home. He was sick of hiding and wanted to tell the world but he couldn't. Not when his career was headed in the right direction. He loved his music and he was afraid that he would loss it if he were to come out. He had seen many singers remain in the closet because of the harmful affects it could have on their careers. He also didn't want to hurt Jo and his daughter. He loved keeping Jo close because then he could keep tabs on his daughter and provide for her something his mother couldn't. He raised his glass to his lips before his eyes settled upon James who arrived at the party hand and hand with Jett._

* * *

_Jett placed his and James' gift upon the gift table and turned his eyes to witness the Celebrities in attendance._

_James felt uncomfortable standing in such close proximity to Kendall as they stood in his backyard, "Did we have to come here? This is a one year old's birthday party."_

_"Of course we did. Did you see the paparazzi swarming the front gate. If this isn't a great opportunity for Jett Stetson to have good press then I don't know what is."_

_"Can you stop referring to yourself in the third person please?"_

_"Does Jett Stetson have to?"_

_James rolled his eyes._

_"Oh come on babe." He sighed, "I know we had our hiccups but you got to lighten up."_

_"Hiccups, you call cheating on me and lying about it a hiccup?"_

_"Well no one said we were perfect."_

_James scoffed and walked away._

_"Where are you going?" Jett called after him._

* * *

_Kendall approached James and replied, "You deserve better than him you know."_

_"Who says?" James questioned with glossy pupils._

_"You don't have to stay with him."_

_"Who else do I have? You are off the market."_

_"James..."_

_"No." James replied, "Jett gets me good exposure and that is what I need. Carlos and I are thinking about opening up a clothing store in the future where he can display our designs to the world. We need Jett's exposure."_

_"I know you are unhappy."_

_"I started off happy but then he cheated." James fell silent._

_"Nothing is wrong with you James." Kendall admitted, "You're perfect. It's the guys who are jerks. We don't know what it is to be with a good man."_

_James smiled up at Kendall, "Where is the birthday girl?"_

_"With her mom."_

_James looked away, "I should have never asked."_

_Kendall closed his eyes and cursed, "James I didn't..."_

_"I would probably wish her a Happy Birthday later. I am going to find Jett." He left Kendall behind._

* * *

_James dressed himself as he and Kendall stood within Kendall's closet both naked after performing few activities neither of them should have been involved in._

_"I should have never came."_

_"James.."_

_"No." He replied, "We are in a closet Kendall." He started, "You are pulling me deeper in the closet with you. I can't. I am with another guy."_

_"Jett does not love you." Kendall replied._

_James sighed, "He has proven his loyalty towards me. It has been months since the first time he has cheated on me and I believe he does love me."_

_Kendall pulled James' body towards him and crashed their lips together, "I love you but I need some time."_

_James pushed away from him, "You have been singing the same tune for about a year now." He shook his head against the wind, "I am done. This is the last time." He started towards the door to make his exit, "I don't think I can work for you anymore."_

_"James don't..."_

_"This is my last week's notice."_

_"And if Jo asked why you quit what should I tell her?"_

_James smiled, "Make something up. I know you are good at hiding from the truth."_

_Kendall felt tears running from his eyes as he witnessed James leaving him. It hadn't felt like all those time before. This time it had felt real. He had lost his one true love because he was afraid. He sat in his closet and cried hoping somehow he could gain the courage to prove to James that their love was worth it._

* * *

_Two years had sailed on by and within those years James and Jett were becoming serious. After James had quit being the stylist to Kendall Knight he and Jett embarked upon a heated romance where they grew closer and James grew more in love with him. He had felt that Jett was finally becoming a loyal boyfriend. James knew it was nothing compared to the love he had shared with Kendall, but he was ready to move on and be with a man who was ready to make a change for him. He and Jett had went to counselling and resolved their issues. They were seen at appearances and were always in the light of the paparazzi. Jett's fans loved James and saw their romance as one that could stand the test of time. Even though he hated being followed constantly by the press James was getting more exposure as a stylist and he and Carlos soon opened up their own clothing store with the help of those clients and Logan. Kendall Knight soon became no more than a second thought to James._

* * *

_Kendall grew more furious as his days went on longer and he saw James and Jett upon every magazine cover known to man. He couldn't help but feel angry and jealous all at the same time. James was supposed to be with him. He couldn't fathom the thought of letting go of someone who made him see what he was so blind to see. The days were fast approaching to the end when Kendall saw the headline that announced James and Jett's engagement. His eyes watered as he knawed his teeth, how could he compete with a man who had proposed marriage? It had been years since he and James were together but the feelings he felt when he saw the man face to face made him regret all the decisions he had made concerning their relationship or lack there of._

* * *

_Even though Carlos and Logan had gone through their hiccups they had found their way back to each other. When Carlos had walked in on Camille upon Logan's lap that day he was furious. He had kicked her out and allowed Logan to sober up. After which their conversation was less than pleasant with each other._

_"Are you fucking serious?" Carlos questioned, "How could you?"_

_"I didn't do anything." Logan pleaded with his boyfriend, "I wasn't even in my right mind."_

_"That is no fucking excuses. Ever since we have gotten together Camille and your mom have tried to tear us a part."_

_"But nothing has worked. We are still going strong baby."_

_Carlos pouted._

_"Don't be so cute." Logan smiled._

_"That can't work on me today."_

_"I think it can."_

_"Logie~" Carlos whined._

_Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos, "I would love you forever. No one is going to change that and no one is going to try and come between us ever and succeed."_

_"I will hold you to that." He placed a kiss upon his boyfriend's lips._

* * *

_After a year of dating Carlos, Logan had popped the question. His mother, Joanna was less than pleased and wanted so badly for Logan to choose Camille. When Joanna realized that she could never get her way she refused to be present at the wedding keeping her distance from Logan and his new husband. Logan's father, however, made an appearance to the wedding and offered his blessings and congratulations. He left Logan with a hefty inheritance fund before dying months later. Logan was devastated, but with Carlos at his side he could withstand anything. Logan's new found wealth got him his spot working at the hospital of his dreams. He opened his own private practice and became one of the most notable and best Celebrity Doctors under 30. With Logan's help Carlos and James opened their chain of clothing stores showcasing their designs. Logan became a silent partner watching over his investments. His mother, Joanna tried to squeeze her way back into his life and succeeded on many occasions because who was Logan to deny his mother anything? Joanna used this to her advantage while trying to continue to drive a wedge between the newlyweds._

* * *

_James stood in the middle of him and Carlos' brand new store. The interior decorators were putting on the finally touches before they opened their doors._

_Carlos was squealing with excitement, "I love it."_

_"Logan's money did good." James glanced around the store and marveled at how the design was modern and classic like castles along the French Rivera._

_"Yes, and my baby has shit loads of it." Carlos grinned, "So how is your relationship with Jett going?"_

_James shrugged._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Everything is happening so fast."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I miss Kendall." He replied softly._

_Carlos' heart fell for his friend. He knew Kendall meant the most to James, "I thought you said it was for the best?"_

_"It is." James sighed, "I just miss him. I can't be happy without him." Tears started to fall from James' eyes, "I know I said that Jett and I are doing better but I just miss what I had with Kendall. Yeah, he hid me from the world but with him I never really felt hidden. You know?"_

_"No." Carlos shook his head._

_James nodded, "I think I need a break."_

_"James don't go." Carlos pouted._

_"I am just going to step outside." James replied. He stepped outside only to be bombarded by flashing lights in front of his face._

_"James how is the store going?"_

_"Is it true that Jett paid for the store's opening?"_

_"How much did Jett put down to pay for the store?"_

_James groaned and reentered the store._

_Carlos looked up and laughed, "I told you not to go."_

_James flipped him off and went to the back of the store._

* * *

_Jett and James laid within each other's arms as they both drifted off to sleep._

_James closed his eyes to see Kendall behind them. He beamed relishing the face of his one true love. He quickly reopened his eyes and groaned. He turned to witness Jett already sleeping beside him. He laid upon Jett's chest and tried to fall asleep without seeing the face of Kendall. He was with Jett now he needed to be seeing Jett's face behind his eyelids not Kendall. He forced Kendall's face out of his head and drifted to sleep._

* * *

_Jo started to feel somewhat unwanted and unloved as she saw that weddings were buzzing in Hollywood. The more she approached Kendall about it the more he repeated the same line 'He wasn't ready'. They were never in any official relationship and that bothered her. She was tired of waiting and needed to know that they would be together not only for their daughter but as a couple. She wanted him to love her and make her his wife but he seemed to be heavily distracted lately. Jo had a plan of attack._

_"Kendall don't you think we should get married?"_

_Kendall nearly burned himself with his coffee, "What?"_

_"I mean even James and Jett are getting married."_

_Kendall growled, "I don't care about them." He tried to hide his emotions._

_"We have been together long enough." She stated, "Kenny is now three years old. I think it is time."_

_"Jo I am not ready yet."_

_"Why not?" She moved to stand in front of him with wide eyes, "What are we doing if we are never going to get married?"_

_"Never say never."_

_Jo jumped with glee, "So let's do it."_

_"We are not right for each other."_

_"What?"_

_He closed his eyes and recited as if by memory, "I love James and I want to be with him."_

_Jo stepped back with wide eyes, "What?"_

_Kendall reopened his eyes and stared at her, "I am gay." He laughed, "I wasn't able to say it until now but I am gay."_

_Jo shook her head, "No."_

_"James and I were having an affair but he left because I was too much of a coward to admit it to anyone. To admit it to myself, but now that he is about to be married to a man that he does not love I can say it now." Kendall widened his eyes, "I have to stop him from making this mistake." He left._

_Jo stood dumbfounded. She was still trying to comprehend Kendall's words to her._

* * *

_James stood to the bottom of the aisle ready to meet his groom and wed. He didn't know why but he was feeling a little trepidation within his heart. He didn't want to go through with it. He wanted Kendall to somehow stop their wedding and confess his love for him. He kept staring over his shoulders waiting for Kendall's arrival but it never came and he couldn't let down the people who had come to witness his wedding. He sighed and began to walk when the music started when he heard his name being called over his shoulders. He turned to witness Kendall. His heart fluttered._

_"James don't do this." Kendall replied._

**REVIEW PEEPS!**_  
_


	10. The Continuation

**I know this is a long time coming so I am going to do it.**

Thanks goes out to _no-emotions-to-cry _I appreciate your reviews. Thanks for loving the flashbacks man. I love writing them. I will write more in later chapters so look out for that. I loved both of your reviews. Yay! you were the first one to review!

Thanks to _ReadNWeapp _I am glad I got you hooked onto this story. I hope you continue reading.

Thanks to _ThatKamesLover15 _for fangirling over my story. Lol! awesome I loved your review it made me LOL in a good way :).

Thanks to _Guest 1_ and _Guest 2_ I hope you don't mind. I don't know you names but I appreciate your review. Jett is awful lol and I will update soon.

Thanks to Nowhere I do care if you kill yourself. Please don't. I will write more. Thanks for your review :).

Thanks to _Green-eyed rusher_ for your review on Cargan. Yay! I had to give them a little story.

Thanks to_ Susuki6789_ now you know why Jo is pissed. Well she will become even more pissed in later chapters. So stay turned lol. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. -insert evil laugh here- hehe.

Also thanks goes out to _Nayaleaamber2013_ I'm glad you like the end of my chapter with Kames. Wedding Crashes rule!

* * *

**This is a continuation of Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jett opened his front door with a smile before replacing it with a frown when he saw Kendall, "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk." Kendall pushed pass him and entered into his condo.

"Okay." Jett closed his front door timidly.

Kendall sat down upon Jett's zebra print arm chair in his living room. He tapped his right foot rapidly upon Jett's carpeted floors before shooting up from his seat as if he were sitting on top of hot coals.

Jett approached him timidly. He had watched the Celebrity news and even seen the headlines that had already made it to the MEZ website. He swallowed harshly as Kendall stood before him.

"I think I need to make one thing clear."

"What's that?" Jett cleared his throat. He wasn't scared of Kendall exactly he was only scared of what Kendall might have done to his face. He needed his face. In Hollywood he was known as 'The Face'. He needed to protect his money maker after he had insured it for little over a million dollars. He stepped back a little only for Kendall to step forward.

"Stay away from my husband."

Jett smirked, "That would be a little hard seeing as though he is my stylist."

Kendall stepped back and placed his face within his hands. He growled.

Jett jumped.

He faced Jett, "You put your fucking hands on him again and I will break them."

Jett gave off a nervous chuckle, "I need my hands Kendall. How would I work?"

"Stop being such a prick."

Jett snickered, "I think payback is a bitch."

"What did you say?" Kendall had heard him he just wanted him to repeat it again, "Cause I don't think I fucking heard you correctly."

"I said payback is a bitch. You stole him from me now the tables are turning."

Kendall shook his head, "He was never yours."

"What? He was yours?" Jett laughed, "You were too much of a fucking coward to come out of the fucking closet. James didn't need that."

"So he needed you who fucking cheated on him?" Kendall shouted enraged.

"I know you two sneaked around. I just didn't say anything because I wanted the guilt to kill you both. And it did." He grinned victoriously, "James let you go and agreed to marry me."

"You fucking prick."

"Now how does it feel knowing that you are now the one whose insecure about your relationship and have this feeling that James maybe sneaking around on you with me?" Jett grinned.

Kendall eyes widened, "He wouldn't."

"I thought the same thing."

Kendall held Jett by his collar, "Don't lie to me and tell me that you only cheated on him that one time."

Jett pushed himself from Kendall's arms, "What does it matter? James and I were together and you ruined it. He could have been right here with me." He shouted.

"He never loved you." Kendall replied, "You were the one who showed no interest in him the first time. You pushed him onto me. You didn't know I was gay but you did force us together. We fell in love."

Jett turned away from his words, "I loved him when you didn't."

"I always loved him I was just afraid."

"That's why he needed me."

Kendall sighed, "Jett. I know this back and forth never helped any of us but James is with me now and you have to face that."

"I..."

"Just keep your hands to yourself from now on. I can't tell James not to do his job."

Jett turned to face Kendall, "We are done here."

"No I don't think..."

"Get out my fucking house before I call the cops." He shouted while pointing Kendall in the direction of his front door.

Kendall anger rose. He balled his fists. He counted to ten before exiting the way he came in.

* * *

James wiped the tears from his eyes as he held the telephone to his ears. He heard Carlos' meek voice on the other end and wept, "Kendall has left..."

"What?" Carlos got up from the dinning table and dropped his fork to the floor. His housekeeper came up behind him and picked up the fork securing it back into his hand. He rested the fork atop of the table and walked upstairs towards his bedroom, "When?"

James sniffed as his tears fell, "About an hour ago. I have been lying here crying ever since he left."

"You tried calling him?"

James shook his head against the plush comforter that lie upon his king sized bed, "No, I don't want him angrier than he is now."

"Why is he angry with you?"

"Did you not see the news?"

"No." Carlos took up his remote from his side table and turned on his flat screen. His mouth dropped as he read the headlines, "James." He said apologetically.

James cried harder, "Jett kissed me."

"What?" He glanced at the flat screen, "They didn't show the kiss."

"No, not then. It was when I was at his house."

"James..."

"I know I should have told you but we were getting so much buzz and Jett knows so much people."

"We don't need him. We have been doing fine on our own."

"I know I just..."

"No." Carlos turned off his flat screen. He sighed as he sat on his bed, "I will call Logan. He could probably track him down."

"Thank you."

* * *

Logan pulled into his gate and witnessed Kendall's Lamborghini parked outside his gate. He pulled into his garage and walked to the gate to greet Kendall.

Kendall was sitting on the hood of his Lamborghini with red eyes.

"Hey."

Kendall witnessed Logan walking towards him through blurry vision.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Kendall nodded.

"What happened to James?"

Kendall sniffed, "Didn't you watch the news?"

"No."

"I was at Jett's house."

Logan eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"I told him not to fucking touch my husband again."

"What?"

"He kissed James."

Logan swallowed.

"It wasn't a full on kiss. He kissed his cheek but it was still a kiss. Then on the news he was in a fucking compromising position with my fucking husband. The whole world can see that. Now the headlines are all saying that our marriage he is in trouble."

Logan held Kendall by his shoulders, "You want to come inside and talk further? I don't think you need to be alone right now."

Kendall nodded and followed Logan inside his mansion.

* * *

Carlos kept the telephone to his ears as he ran down two flights of stairs. He saw his husband coming through the front door with Kendall in tow. Carlos hid behind a large pillar in the hall and replied in the telephone, "Kendall is here."

"What?" James head shot up.

"Logan just walked through the door with him."

Logan removed his coat as he entered through his front door and hanged in a nearby closet. He turned to Kendall, "I hope you didn't beat Jett's face in."

Carlos gasped.

"What is he doing there?" James asked.

"Shhh." Carlos demanded, "I want to listen."

Kendall held his fists, "I wanted to."

"He was by Jett." Carlos whispered in the telephone.

James widened his eyes, "Fuck."

"He didn't kill him." He reassured James, "I just have to listen out for what was done." Carlos inclined his ears before being startled by his housekeeper.

"Mr. Mitchell your husband is here."

Carlos nodded at the short Filipino woman standing before him. He whispered, "I see that. Now go."

Logan witnessed his housekeeper talking to a pillar and called out to her as she stood at the other end of the long hallway, "Maria, have you seen Carlos?"

Carlos swore, " Shit."

James was getting worried when he couldn't hear Carlos' voice, "Carlos what's wrong?"

Maria pointed towards the pillar, "He is right here."

Logan walked towards them both with Kendall not too far behind.

Carlos hung up the telephone and placed it in Maria's apron, "You're fired." He replied before revealing himself to his husband.

Logan pecked Carlos on the lips, "I want to talk to you about earlier." He turned to Maria, "Can you make me some tea?"

Maria bowed her head, "But Mr. Mitchell said..."

Carlos spoke up, "Forget what I said. I was wrong. You're still here aren't you?"

Her head shot up, "Yes sir." She smiled before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He averted his husband's eyes.

"Why do you seem weird?"

"I don't."

Logan sighed, "If this is about..."

Carlos quickly averted his attention to Kendall, "It's not. Kendall what are you doing here?"

Kendall stood behind the couple not making a sound.

"Where is James?"

"I..." Kendall got his footing, "Maybe I should leave."

Logan stopped him, "No, I can't have you leave like this." He turned to witness Carlos' eyes and glanced towards him apologetically. He had only gotten to know Kendall closely for the past two years because of his marriage to James. What he had heard prior was that Kendall was closeted and that caused James great pain when trying to be in a relationship with him. However, James was happy and that was all Logan really cared about. He and Kendall had become great friends seeing as how they were now silent business partners to Carlos and James' clothing stores. He took Kendall by the hand and lead him towards the study.

Carlos remained behind and pouted.

* * *

James had finally left his bedroom and made it to his front door. He opened it to reveal Jett and wanted to slam it in his face.

Jett held the door open, "Don't."

"I don't want to see you."

Jett glanced into James' swollen eyes, "That bastard made you cry didn't he?"

"No, you did this." James shouted, "I told you we had to be professional."

"You're lucky I don't press charges on your husband for breaking and entering."

James shook his head violently, "He wouldn't do that."

"He did."

James looked into Jett's eyes intently before replying, "You're lying."

"I wouldn't..."

James folded his arms across his chest, "I have known you long enough to know when you are lying Jett."

"You can never tell."

"When you're lying you eyes twitch."

Jett chuckled, "You are gasping at straws James. Your husband is insecure and he should be."

James felt Jett's arms encircle him. He stepped back, "No."

He exhaled deeply, "Is he home?"

James felt uncomfortable, "You should leave."

Jett licked his lips, "Maybe you should invite me in so we can talk."

James shook his head with his hand securely upon his front door, "You should leave." He closed the door in Jett's face.

Jett clicked his tongue in frustration and left the Knight's compound.

* * *

Kendall had fallen asleep in one of Logan and Carlos' many guest rooms. He had grown fond of Logan and Carlos because they were close friends with James. He was closer to Logan more than Carlos because Logan seemed to relate more and was less driven by emotion than Carlos was. He had stayed up all night with Logan discussing his ordeal and wondering what was the best decision he should make for his marriage. He didn't want to dictate to James who he must and mustn't work with but when it came to James working with Jett it angered him. He couldn't stand his husband working with his ex-fiance. He trusted James not to do anything but with all the events that had transpired he knew he couldn't trust Jett. Even though Kendall had chosen to use his words instead of his fists he knew Jett would not have listened. He was a fucking prick who got whatever he wanted. Kendall was frustrated by that and wanted to punch Jett's fucking face in but when he couldn't he cried. Logan allowed him to cry and offered him a room to clear his thoughts. He woke up with the sun in his face and groaned. He met Logan's housekeeper and winced.

Maria smiled down at Kendall, "Mr. Mitchell has asked for you to come down for breakfast."

Kendall nodded as he stumbled out of bed. He was a wreck. He couldn't sleep without James at his side. He stayed up all night worrying about his husband. He needed to talk to him and make sure that he was alright.

* * *

Joanna sat at the island in her son's kitchen with the newspaper within her hands, "I didn't know this was a place that anyone could just come in and stay." She glared towards Carlos.

Carlos tossed a plate before her, "Breakfast." He growled.

She pushed the paper aside, "Where did you learn your manners?"

"Where did you learn yours?" He challenged.

Logan stepped into the kitchen fixing his tie. He kissed Carlos lips before his glance fell on his mother, "I hear that you are leaving today."

Carlos rejoiced with a grin.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Plans change. I would be staying a few more days. My condo seemed to have had an unfortunate flooding accident. My tenant has called the plumber to fix it. It should take about a week."

"Shouldn't you at least go to make sure your things aren't ruined?" Carlos questioned.

"They are just things Carlos. I don't care about things." She placed her fork to her lips. She savored the taste of her eggs and salmon, "Carlos you were made for the kitchen."

Carlos took up his spatula and started towards her before Logan held him back, "That is enough."

Carlos pouted.

Logan kissed his lips and whispered, "I know I promised that we would have talked about what transpired yesterday but with the whole situation with Kendall.."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"No." He shook his head.

"We will get through this."

"I want a baby Logan. I want your baby."

Logan held his Carlos close. He placed his arms around his waist, "I want that more than anything but think of the risks."

Joanna inclined her ears to listen to the whispering couple standing a few feet before her.

"I know there are risks involved but I am willing to take them because I love you so much."

Logan's heart dropped. He loved Carlos as well, but did he love him enough to take the risk of getting him pregnant?

"I love you. There is no one else I want to have babies with." He stopped, "Unless you want me to?"

Logan's jaw tensed, "You wouldn't dear."

"Try me." He grinned.

Logan kissed his lips once more before pulling away, "Okay, tonight."

"What happens tonight?"

"We will try tonight." He beamed.

Carlos squealed jumping for joy, "You promise?"

"I promise." Carlos was the only one who could make his defenses go down. Carlos was right. Logan knew the risks but he was a damn good Doctor. If the situation arose he would do anything to save Carlos and his unborn child, he just needed to have faith.

Carlos peered over his husband's shoulders and watched Joanna's eyes upon them before she turned away. He smirked. He had won and there was nothing more that she could have done to come between them.

* * *

Kendall held his head as he entered the Mitchell's kitchen. He greeted Carlos with a groan.

"Rough night?"

Kendall nodded taking a seat by the counter, "I miss my husband."

Logan placed his empty mug in the sink and walked up behind Kendall. He placed his hand upon his shoulder, "Then I think you should go to him. You remembered what I said?"

Kendall nodded, "I can do this."

"Get 'em tiger." Logan laughed as Kendall left.

"What did you say?"

Logan shrugged, "I bet you will hear about it later." He kissed him before leaving the house.

* * *

Kendall jumped in his Lamborghini and raced home. Logan had instructed him to hear James' side of the story and trust him. He had told Logan he had but Logan had told him that through his actions it had appeared that he didn't trust his husband at all. Kendall didn't realize that he was pushing James away by his jealousy. He didn't want to lose his husband to Jett. He knew that they belonged together and that Jett would not appreciate that man that was James Diamond. James was the best thing in the world to Kendall next to his daughter and he needed to show him that. Logan had watched the news and asked Kendall why he didn't explain the situation with him and Jo all wrapped up in each other's arms. Kendall knew that Logan was right and that he should at least find out how James was feeling about the whole ordeal. He had just seen red when he saw James in Jett's arms. He needed to explain himself as well and listen to what James had to say.

* * *

James sat at the booth in his kitchen with a cup of coffee before him. His shoulders were slumped and bags were under his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink last night without Kendall at his side. Carlos had told him last night that Kendall was at his mansion but that was the last time they spoke. When he tried to call back Logan answered. He couldn't bring himself to bring Logan into their situation so he hung up. He glanced over at his cell phone that sat next to his cup of coffee and tried to call his husband again. He heard the familiar ring and turned around to witness Kendall walking into the kitchen. James stood up and glanced at his husband with wide eyes. He ended the call, "I didn't know where you were."

"I was by Logan and Carlos."

"Oh, I..."

"I slept there."

"How did you sleep?"

"Like shit."

"Me too."

Kendall approached James slowly. He pulled him into his arms, "I am sorry."

"No, you had every right to be..."

"No listen. I blow up at you about what I saw without letting you explain."

"You saw it clear. I would never do that to you."

"I know. Then you told me he kissed you."

"It was..."

"That's all I needed to know." He stepped back letting James go, "I know you must be mad because of what you saw between me and Jo, but nothing happened. We were in the park and then I was talking with you. Jo just came from behind. I didn't even know there were cameras there."

James nodded, "I believe you." He growled. Jo was one sneaky bitch.

"I went to punch Jett's face in last night but I didn't. I told him to stay away from you."

"Kendall."

"I know he hired you but I just don't trust him."

James found his voice, "I don't trust Jo as well but she has your child. She is always around."

"James..."

"No, you may not feel anything for her but she still does for you. You know she told Doll not to be nice to me?"

"What?" Kendall widened his eyes in anger.

"She wants you and she is a sneaky bitch."

"James please."

"No, I bet she knew the cameras were there and wanted it to look like you two were together."

Kendall exhaled deeply, "We can't let these things come between us." He pulled James back into his arms, "We are stronger than that."

"I know."

Kendall held James' chin and raised his lips up to meet his own. He sighed. He had felt alive. He kissed James' lips softly licking and sicking as he deepened their union together.

James' hands moved to the nape of Kendall's neck.

Kendall's hands roamed down James' body landing on his ass. He squeezed it causing James to pull away from their kiss.

James pecked Kendall's lips, "Jett came by last night."

Kendall stepped back, "What?"

"He told me you were at his condo and that he could charge you for breaking and entering."

"Bull shit."

"That's what I said. I slammed the door in his face."

"That's my boy." He brought his lips down to meet James' once more.

**ANOTHER UPDATE PEEPS. :) THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE. REVIEW!**


	11. Come and get it

_ThatKamesLover15 _this chapter is for you and for everyone and anyone who wanted a little Kames and Cargan lovin'.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair as he laid upon him deepening their kiss. He allowed Kendall's tongue to enter his mouth tasting him. He moaned lifting his legs to lock around Kendall's waist.

"I'm ready to make love to you." Kendall broke the kiss breathless.

The man beneath him nodded licking his lips as he watched as his husband stood up on his knees and removed his t shirt. James' hands roamed down Kendall's washboard abs and stopped to the V that lead towards the thing that he wanted most of all. He had to admit that Kendall was still so fucking hot. He didn't know how he resisted him for so long during their off again on again romance.

Kendall bent down and took James' lips within his own once again.

James arched his back allowing Kendall to lift him up within his arms so he could be on top. He straddled his husband's hips and removed his t shirt. He licked his lips as he glanced down at the lust embedded within Kendall's eyes.

"Ride me." Kendall spanked James' ass.

He moaned rocking back and forth against his husband's clothed dick.

Kendall raised his hips a little and removed his shorts then his underwear.

James' eyes widened. He did the same tossing his clothes to the floor and becoming totally naked before his husband. He took his husband's stiff dick within his hand working his palm over the hard muscle.

Kendall moaned in pleasure as he held onto James' hips.

He placed his hands on a bottle of lube that was resting on their side table drawer and placed some on his finger coating around his hole before fisting a large amount on his husband's dick. He bent down to kiss Kendall's lips before lifting his hips only to position his hole at the head of Kendall's dick.

His husband bit down on his bottom lip, "So tight. Fuck!"

James closed his eyes and slowly sat upon Kendall's dick.

Kendall fought the urge to move his hips as he entered the tight walls of his husband that hugged his dick on entry.

When James was settled and his ass had swallowed Kendall's dick whole he exhaled deeply trying to adjust. After a few seconds he was ready and began moving slowly.

Both of Kendall's hands found James' hips and assisted in moving his hips up and down. Kendall rolled his hips upwards slowly to meet James' and felt his hole tighten above him. He yelped, "Fuck! baby ride that dick."

James beamed crashing his lips with his husband's as they kept a slow and steady rhythm. As their kiss intensified Kendall started to increase the rhythm of his thrusts. With one hand he spanked James' ass for him to move his hips faster and with the other he pulled at James' hair.

James broke the kiss and moaned, "Yeah baby~ Fuck ME~"

Kendall loved his husband's dirty mouth. He chuckled as he continued rolling his hips upwards to meet James. His breathing became more erratic as sweat began to appear upon his forehead. He wanted to make the most of their love making wanting James to know who he belonged to. He needed James to scream his name so that the whole block would know that James was Kendall's and no one else's.

James bit down on his bottom lip as he rode Kendall hard and fast. He bent down to suck on Kendall's neck finding the sweet spot behind his hear that always made him go wild. He had found the spot because he heard when Kendall let out a groan and flipped him on his back. His legs were now forced over Kendall's shoulders and his ass was being pounded by that dick that he loved so much.

Kendall rolled his hips into James' entrance hitting James' sweet spot.

"Kendall right there...right there~"

"You like that?" He kissed his husband's lips.

"Ughhh... Yeah... KENDALL~." He arched his back feeling a familiar knot down below, "I'm gonna cum. I wanna feel you cum in my ass."

"I will cum in you ass." He let out. He continued to pound into his husband feeling as he shuttered beneath him as he reached his orgasm. Kendall followed seconds later collapsing on top of him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Kendall nodded tiredly, "Yeah." He remained connected to his husband as he fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

"So you want to sue Kendall Knight?" Jo tried to suppress her laughter as Jett sat before her. She had meet him a few years ago when he was dating James. She had never imagined that the events of her life would turn out the way it had. She had used James' confidence with her daughter to her advantage and now James and Jett were being highly publicized. But she needed another plan if she wanted to get Kendall in her bed.

Jett cleared his throat, "You're my lawyer do something." He demanded.

Jo laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I am sorry but why are we suing Kendall?"

"He broke into my home."

She shook her head, "The guard at the gate let him in and witnesses say you were home and let him in."

"So. Make it look like he broke in."

"It wouldn't hold up in court."

"At least we can destroy his reputation."

"Well I think you are starting to do that." She smirked.

"You as well." He returned her smirk, "I don't know what you see in him."

"I don't know what you see in James."

He thought for a moment, "James and I make sense."

"If you have to think about it that proves that he is no good for you."

Jett hissed, "Whatever. So now what?"

"Leave Kendall out of this."

"He stole James away from me."

"James stole Kendall away from me!"

Jett shook his head, "Leave James out of this."

Jo sighed, "I think we need to come to a better understanding."

* * *

Carlos lit candles all over his bathroom. He was ready to talk with his husband about the prospects of getting him pregnant. He was patiently waiting and hoping Logan would reconsider. He made a small bed on the bathroom floor filled with big red over-sized pillows, blankets and roses. He had placed a few wine glasses and some wine at the side hoping that Logan would love the gesture and pleasure him all night.

* * *

Logan walked into his mansion tossing his keys upon his kitchen island. He sighed deeply looking around the kitchen for his staff. It wasn't their early day so everyone should have been working. He groaned making his away down the hall to the guest room to see if his mother was home. Her room was empty which was a good thing. He made his way up two flights of stairs towards his master bedroom. It was quiet and Carlos was no where to be found. He entered his walk in closet and removed his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts. He opened a door leading to their master bath and witnessed his husband laying naked with only a silk robe over his shoulders upon a few silk blankets and over-sized pillows upon the floor. He licked his lips.

Carlos looked up at him, "Like what you see papi?"

"Very much so." He turned away and headed towards the shower.

Carlos pouted. He popped open the wine bottle and filled his glass. He drank all the contents of his cup while he waited patiently for Logan.

* * *

Kendall pulled out of James with a groan. He fell on his back and pulled James to his chest to cuddle.

"Being with you is always amazing."

"Same here." He kissed his forehead, "You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you for Jo. She was never what I wanted."

James met his green pools, "You can trust me also. Jett is old news. I love you." He felt Kendall's hands squeeze his ass, "I am only yours."

He kissed James' lips, "I want you again."

James moaned, "Mmm... fuck me Kenny~"

Kendall flipped James on his stomach and massaged his ass with his hands. He pulled his cheeks apart and used his tongue to eat James out causing him to yell out with pleasure.

* * *

Carlos placed his glass down when he witnessed his husband's dripping wet body walking towards him.

Logan approached Carlos and fell to the ground to face him. They were both standing on their knees facing each other. Logan tore the silk robe that was upon his shoulders off and licked his tongue sensually over his lips.

Carlos held tightly at Logan's biceps and moaned. He wanted this so badly, not for the purpose of getting pregnant but he wanted to feel his husband. It had been a crazy few days and he wanted to feel something other than the anger he was feeling towards not being able to get pregnant, Camille and Joanna. He felt his husband's lips move down to his neck and he held his head in place wanting to feel that amazing tongue that always seemed to drive him wild.

Logan smiled down at the hickey he left upon his husband's neck and moved to kiss his lips. He held Carlos' face in his hands and locked their lips together not wanting to ever let this movement pass. He broke the kiss and heard a whine escape the shorter man's lips. He grinned turning Carlos around so that he stood upon his hands and knees upon the silk blankets.

Carlos did as he was told feeling his husband's hand roam from his back to his ass. He felt Logan's fingers enter him and like clock work his instincts kicked in and he began to move his hips backwards onto his husband's fingers. He soon felt the absence of those fingers and felt Logan's tongue inserted in his hole. He yelped in pleasure, "Logan please don't tease me~" He cried.

"I want to make sure you are ready for me."

"I am."

Logan got up from his knees and moved towards their vanity on the other side of the room and searched for some lube. He witnessed Carlos' pink hole and licked his lips not wanting to stall this moment. He witnessed a few condoms in the drawer as well and tried his hardest not to put one on his dick. He quickly closed the drawer and placed the lube on his dick. He made his way back to his husband and settled on his knees behind him taking his dick inside his hand and placing his head in his husband's hole.

"¡Oh su dick es tan grande papi~. Más más más. Fuck Me~"

He held onto his husband's hips as he sunk his dick inside his hole. He threw his head back as Carlos' hole hugged his dick tightly, "So fucking tight."

"Si papi."

Logan came to a halt when his dick was swallowed by Carlos' hole. He panted before feeling Carlos' hips wiggle back on his dick. He wanted to take it nice and slow for his husband but right now he couldn't control himself. He cried, "Fuck!" as Carlos twerked his hips down on his dick. He panted harshly pounding into him on ever reentry. He pulled out completely before slamming his dick against Carlos' sweet spot. This repeat action forced Carlos to lean his body backwards forcing Logan upon his hips as Carlos rode him.

Carlos turned his head to meet Logan's lips as he cried out, "Ughhh papi. Mmm~"

"That's right baby move your sweet ass."

Carlos rolled his hips down to meet Logan's thrusts. He closed his eyelids down feeling delirious from their love making. His head fell upon Logan's shoulder as he rolled his body down on top of Logan's as they moved in unison.

Logan's hard found Carlos' hard leaky cock and fist it in unison with his thrusts.

"Oh papi~ Oooo~" Carlos felt like he body was about to explode, "Yeah~"

Logan sucked on Carlos' ear as he shot his cum on his chest. He beamed pushing Carlos flat on his stomach and pounded into his ass as he felt his orgasm moments later, "Fuck!"

Carlos' eyes fluttered close, "Mmm."

* * *

Kendall and James had made their way down to the Kitchen to get something to eat when they had felt incredible hunger after their love making. James wanted to fix a sandwich for them both but Kendall had other plans when he witnessed James' pink hole when he had bent down before him. Kendall soon bent James over the counter island and pounded into him as he spanked his ass repeatedly.

James forced his hips back to meet Kendall's, "Fuck baby~"

"Move that ass."

"Yeah~"

Kendall moved his hands to fist James' dick as he pounded into him. He soon felt James release within his hand and did the same as he cummed inside his ass.

* * *

Logan glanced down at his husband in his arms as he placed his wine glass to his lips before resting it down beside him.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"I did. Every much." He rolled his hands down to run his finger along his husband's hole, "You know I love your sweet ass."

Carlos moaned in the croak of Logan's neck.

"With all this shit about getting you pregnant I think that took the fun out of it. I'm sorry."

"I am glad you realized that." He glanced into his husband's eyes.

"If you want to get pregnant that's fine but I want to have fun with you like I used to." He kissed his husband's lips.

Carlos moaned in the kiss as he felt himself being flipped onto his back. He spread his legs and elevated his hips upwards so his husband could have better access. He felt himself being probed again and moaned, "Fuck Me~"

* * *

The next morning Joanna entered the kitchen to witness her son and Carlos dressed in silk robes while snacking on each other. Logan had his hand on Carlos' ass as he kissed his neck. Logan had forced Carlos' robe to his shoulders as he worked his tongue against his neck. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

Logan groaned stepping away from his husband. He greeted his mother, "How did you sleep?"

She groaned as she took a seat by the counter, "Not great."

Carlos spoke up while pulling his robe over his shoulders, "Oh, why not?" He tried to care.

"Camille's husband left."

"Tragic." Carlos rolled his eyes. He removed a pan from the cabinet while Logan retrieved the eggs and bacon from the fridge. He set it upon their range stove then entered their walk in pantry to retrieve more ingredients.

"Mom I told you not to meddle."

"I didn't." She replied innocently before Camille entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning." She said with a yawn. She was wearing pajamas and a robe.

"Unbelievable." Carlos growled as he stepped out of their pantry to witness Camille.

Logan eyes widened in shock, "Wha..what are you doing here?"

"My husband left me."

He could have seen the tears stained on her cheeks, "Why?"

She shrugged falling into his arms.

Logan held her only to witness a glare coming from Carlos. He placed her upon her feet and spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"Your mom is helping me through my rough patch."

"Mom?"

"What? She has no where else to go."

Carlos spoke up placing the ingredients in his hand on the counter that Joanna was sitting to, "I know a great bed and breakfast that you both can stay at."

Logan snickered before receiving a glare from his mother, "What? His house, His rules. He is the boss." He pulled Carlos within his arms and kissed his lips.

"That's right baby."

Camille turned to Joanna, "This is not working."

Joanna jabbed Camille in the ribs causing her to cry out.

Logan broke his kiss with Carlos, "What happened?"

"Watching you two kiss is a bit upsetting for her."

"I bet." Carlos rolled his eyes.

Logan exhaled deeply. He didn't want to be the bad guy here but he didn't want to be placed in an awkward situation either, "Okay."

"Okay what?" The three replied in unison.

"You can stay."

"What?" Carlos growled.

He glanced at his husband, "Only for a little while." He turned to Camille, "We have a fully furnished guest house out back you can stay at."

"Logan please, she can stay in the house. You have more than enough rooms here."

Logan refuted, "These are my rules mom." He turned to his husband and pulled him within his arms once more, "I love you."

"I know."

Logan slapped his hand against Carlos' ass, "Sweet ass."

Carlos giggled.

Joanna gagged.

Camille frowned.

* * *

James sat upon Kendall's lap as they drank coffee and read the paper. Their Chef was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while they relaxed. After the events of last night they decided to forget about what the tabloids said because they trusted each other and they believed in their love.

James turned to the sound of the back door opening and witnessed Kendolyn race through the door in her a pair of white shorts and a Hello Kitty glittered graphic tee, "Hey, Doll what are you doing here?"

"Hey pops." She ran into James' arms, "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby." He placed a kiss upon her lips.

Jo walked in a few seconds later with her daughter's bags in her hands. She growled at the sight before her. James was sitting upon Kendall's lap with their daughter in his lap. She tossed her bags upon the counter top, "I have a meeting with a client early this morning. I know you take her later in the afternoon but I don't have anyone else to keep her."

"That's fine." He looked up at Jo, "You doing okay?"

"I would be fine." She forced a smile upon her lips.

James nodded wanting so badly to show the bitch who was really in Kendall's life but decided against it. He set Kendolyn down from his lap and got up from his husband's lap, "I have to go in early she can spend the day with me."

Kendolyn laughed as she followed James around the kitchen.

Kendall beamed, "Their relationship is getting better."

"Yeah."

"So whose this new client?" He set down his paper.

"That is confidential."

"Okay, I guess we will see you tonight?"

"Sure." She exited the way she came turning to peer over her shoulder at the shared embrace between Kendall and James before leaving.

* * *

**And done! Remember to review. Thanks to all those who are supporting this story. It started out as just a thought then it grew. Thank you I appreciate you all.**

**LOVE YOU!**


	12. I'm sorry

**Thanks for liking the sexy time. I do try. lol. Anyway this is chapter starts the height of the story. I think it is called conflict lol. I didn't attend College for nothing :P. Anyway so this chapter kicks it off. Be mindful of what is said in this chapter because alot of things that are said would be revealed to come to light in future chapters. So this chapter is really a marker for what comes next. **

**So thanks again to ReadNWeapp for hating Logan's mother lol. Logan kind of feels that she is the only parent he has now. And she raised him so he doesn't want to throw her out of his house.**

**Thanks goes out to Charlie-Rose94 Jett and Jo are working together they have to come to an understanding. It will appear that they both will get what they want but they don't. They have the same plan which would be revealed later.**

**ThatKamesLover15 YAY! you asked for it and I was the one to give it. I am nice. I love making people happy. You want to know a secret? Me and you? -whispers- I wrote that chapter a week ago lol. I did. I was just waiting for the opportune time to post. And you gave it to me :). Look for more of the story in the future :)**

**Thanks to Guest for loving the sexy time. I always love to give shout outs to my guest readers. Hope you stick around for more. And are you the same Guest that has been reviewing from before? Give me a shout out if you are!**

**Hope everyone sticks around for more.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James clipped a stray thread from Jett's tuxedo as he stood before him. His eyes sparkled. He hated to admit it but Jett looked hot.

Jett beamed down at James, "Like what you see?"

James only nodded.

He smirked, "Maybe you can surprise me later."

"I don't think so."

"I would love you to be naked in my bed."

"Keep dreaming." James took up his Birkin bag and left, "Good luck at the Oscars tonight."

Jett growled.

* * *

James entered his and Carlos' store and sighed as he approached Carlos.

Carlos glanced up from removing money from the register and questioned, "What?"

"I hate that we have to work late tonight."

Carlos witnessed the influx of people upon the floor of their store, "You know Oscar season is our craziest time."

"People need to stop doing last minute shopping."

"Most of them are picking up their gowns and suits." Carlos sighed, "Others are looking for something to wear for the after party."

James left and placed his Birkin bag in the back before being greeted by a customer, "How may I help you?"

"Oh my gosh." She panicked, "You're James Diamond."

"Yes. I am James Knight."

"Oh sorry." She swallowed.

"What can I help you with?"

"I need a dress for this party that I am going to tonight. Green is my favorite color so work your magic."

James smirked, "Okay follow me."

* * *

Camille laid upon her back in the guest house that Logan had put her in out back. She couldn't help but feel rejected again. She couldn't take it. She glanced at her wrist watch and noticed that it was late. She picked herself up from her bed and left the guest house entering the main house. She was let in by their housekeeper who was leaving. She walked down the hall and called out, "Anyone home?"

Her voice echoed landing in Logan's ear. He called out, "In here."

She followed the voice in a big theater style room with flushed blue theater styled chairs, a popcorn machine, and a projecting screen upon the wall. They had few stairs that lead to two sectional sofas that sat a few feet away from the screen.

Logan turned to witness Camille, "Come sit."

Camille smiled as she witnessed him sitting bare footed upon the sectional sofa with a beer within his hand.

"I thought everyone had left."

"No." He giggled.

"Where is Carlos?" She sat next to him timidly.

"He had work. It's Oscar season so the store is busy." He turned to watch the screen before him.

"Isn't the Oscar's on tonight?"

"Yeah, so?" He winked.

"Oh." She turned to watch the screen before him and witnessed bodies dancing across the screen, "What's this?"

"Carlos loves this movie."

"Oh, you miss him?"

"Yeah." He sipped his beer, "My schedule is cleared and he has to work."

"Must suck." She relaxed.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Your husband leaving. Was it because of my mom?"

"No!" She lied, "He felt like I needed to find someone to make me happy."

"He didn't make you happy?"

"He couldn't get me pregnant Logan."

"Oh. But look at Carlos and I."

"I am sure your sperm works Logie." She licked her lips.

"I bet it does." He grinned, "I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be." She sat closer to him making their shoulders touch while they enjoyed the movie together.

* * *

Kendall sat upon his living room floor with his daughter in his arms as they ate peanut butter from the can.

Jo sat beside them and beamed. She needed her family back. Kendall was so amazing with their daughter. He was such a great father. He needed his daughter full time in his life and she was about to do that, she just needed to remove the threat that was James. However, Jett didn't want anything bad to happen to him so she had to choose her punishment. She knew she and Kendall had sex before so she could try and seduce him but she didn't know how effective that would be when his mind no longer was on fucking pussy. She had to think of something quickly before her time ran out. She had a time line for when she wanted to get pregnant. Kendolyn had shared with her mother that James and Kendall were going to have a baby soon so she had to up her game and have Kendall's baby first. The plan supposed to be defective but she was willing to take any risk to put her family back where it needed to be.

* * *

Logan took two more sips of his beer before resting it down on the coffee table before him, "Yeah, I'm done with that."

Camille laughs, "Still a light weight aren't you?"

He nodded, "I do good with one."

"The bottle is still half way full."

"I never said I finish it."

"I can't with you." She replied, "So when is Carlos coming in?"

Logan glanced down at his Tag Heuer wrist watch. He would beam every time he looked down at it. It was his birthday present from Carlos. Now he could carry it around where ever he went and always remember the kind of love they shared for each other.

Camille snapped her fingers, "Hello?"

"Oh yeah. Um, I don't know. It's already getting late." He got up from his spot on the sofa taking his beer with him, "I will call and find out."

Camille followed behind him as they entered the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she witnessed Carlos before her.

Carlos fell into his husband's arms, "Hey babe."

Logan wrapped his arms around his husband kissing his lips as he squeezed his ass.

Carlos tasted the alcohol on Logan's breath, "Have you been drinking?"

Logan pulled away disposing of the bottle, "Only a little."

Camille watched as Carlos' glare was pointed at her, "He drank like half the bottle."

Carlos nodded while keeping a watchful eye on Camille. He knew he shouldn't worry about his husband cheating but he knew he was a light weight. And the last time he was drunk Camille was sitting on his lap trying to get him to do God knows what with her. He had to keep a close eye on her. Even though she wasn't in their house she was still on their property and present when he wasn't. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "So Camille. You going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how is being an insurance agent going?"

"It's devastating Logie."

Carlos cringed at that name. He was the only one allowed to call his husband that.

"Why?"

"You know I always wanted to become an actor but I guess plans changed. I got married and here I am." She sighed, "I always wondered what would have happened if my life had turned out different." She beamed towards Logan.

Carlos added, "Oh well it didn't." He took his husband's hand and headed towards the stairs, "Good night."

Camille frowned as she saw them fly up two flights of stairs, "Good night." She replied softly.

* * *

James entered his mansion and dragged his feet towards his living room. He stopped in his tracks and saw his husband sleeping upon their sofa with Jo's head in his lap. He tried not to get jealous but he couldn't help it. Her fucking head was in his lap. He entered the room and noticed Kendolyn upon the floor sleeping on an over-sized pillow. He lifted her up within his arms and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

Jo stirred and noticed the presence of James. She watched him leave and changed her position so that she was cuddled in Kendall's arms. She placed Kendall's arms around her waist and on her hip trying not to wake him. She then buried her head in the croak of his neck letting his scent awaken her senses. She relaxed feeling his hand squeeze her ass.

James reentered their living room and stood before Kendall and Jo with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. Kendall wouldn't. He just couldn't. He took a deep breath before walking towards his husband. He placed a kiss upon his lips that made him stir.

Kendall beamed, "Baby you are home." He took his other hand and placed it on James' ass.

"Mhmm."

Jo tried not to move. She rolled her eyes feeling once again defeated.

Kendall opened his eyes, "You're home."

James stepped out of his embrace with his arms folded over his chest.

Kendall glanced to his side. He winced moving his arms from around Jo carefully as to not wake her placing her down to lay upon the sofa. He jumped off the sofa and into his husband's arms, "I can explain."

"I just put Doll in her bed." He walked away.

"Come on babe it was an accident. I fell asleep and then I felt this warm body on the side of me so I thought it was you. I think I kind of squeezed her ass."

James stopped in his tracks to turn and glare at his husband.

"What? It was a reflex."

James nodded.

"Look we agreed."

"We did but she..."

"Is not the one I love."

"I know."

"You better." He kissed his lips, "Now let's go to bed."

"What about Jo?"

"Right."

"I would wake her and put her in the guest room downstairs." James replied, "I don't need her stumbling into the wrong rooms upstairs."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I know." He sashed towards the living room.

Jo woke up to a tap on her shoulders.

"I can show you the guest room."

"I want to sleep with Kenny." Jo demanded.

'Hell no bitch' James thought, "Doll's room is upstairs."

"That's fine."

"Okay, let's talk about boundaries."

"Why can't I sleep with my daughter James? Why are you keeping me from my daughter James?"

"I am not keeping you from your daughter. I will never do that. It's just that this is my house and I have rules. Doll can stay upstairs but you have to sleep downstairs." He smirked.

"What does Kendall have to say about this?"

"Oh it was his idea." James grinned, "I will show you the way."

Jo growled following him as he lead her to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

Carlos was awoken by his alarm clock. He turned to his left to witness his naked husband stretched out over their sheets. He loved nights with him. It was amazing. He turned on his side to witness their alarm clock before jumping out of bed. He placed his silk robe over his shoulders and exited making his way down two flights of stairs.

* * *

Camille sat with Joanna within the kitchen eating the breakfast that the Cook had set before them. They glanced up when Carlos entered with a morning glow. He looked like he had awoken from a night of intense love making. Camille envied him. She wanted to be him. She just had to get Logan back in her bed. She needed a plan because last night she crashed and burned. She had her chance and she didn't take it. Joanna had left the compound just so that Camille could make her move. She didn't know why she had chickened out. She had to try again because she wanted this. She needed this.

Carlos poured a cup of coffee and turned to witness the two women eating breakfast, "Well look at the early birds."

Camille spoke up, "I have to go in early today."

"Great."

Joanna rolled her eyes, "I wanted to go out for a day of shopping."

Logan entered the kitchen with a pair of pajama bottoms on, "Sounds good mom. You and Carlos could probably spend a day together doing that."

Carlos glared towards his husband, "What?"

Logan kissed his lips before whispering, "The nicer you are to her the sooner she will leave."

Carlos groaned, "I hate you."

"Love you too."

Carlos turned to face his mother-in-law, "I have to go to the store so maybe you can come with."

"Absolutely not."

Carlos turned to his husband, "Well I tried."

"You did not." Logan laughed, "Will you be shopping alone mom?"

"I will make due until Camille gets off of work. I am sure her boss will give her some time off."

"Mom I don't think it works like that." He poured some coffee then walked over to join them at the table.

"Well if she was your wife she wouldn't have to worry about working." She replied bitterly.

Camille smiled.

Carlos rolled his eyes and sat on his husband's lap, "Can you just quit it." He turned to face his husband, "This is why I didn't want her here."

"Okay stop. Carlos is not going anywhere. I thought we settled this mom."

She didn't reply.

"Well I got to go and get ready to get out of here." He kissed Carlos' lips, "Have a great day baby."

"You too." He deepened the kiss.

Camille turned her eyes away from the couple before her.

Joanna got up and left the table.

* * *

Jo yawned. She was so close to getting into Kendall's bed last night. He only recognized the body heat. She was half way there. She smiled at her accomplishment. She just needed another opportunity with him and everything would be set in motion.

* * *

Kendolyn yawned as she sat before her father in the kitchen, "Rough night babe?"

"Yes daddy. I don't want to go to school today." She rubbed her eyes.

"Well you have to." He sighed.

James entered the kitchen with his birkin bag in his hands. He was late. He had a new client he was meeting for a consolation today and he needed to get to the store and prep.

Kendall got up from the booth in their kitchen and kissed his husband's lips, "Breakfast?"

"No, I got to go. I am going to be late." He placed a kiss upon his daughter's forehead before leaving.

"What's that about?" Kendolyn questioned her father.

Kendall shrugged, "I guess that it is only going to be us for breakfast this morning babe."

Jo entered the kitchen with a smile. Now was her chance. She wasn't going to let this pass her by.

**REVIEW PEEPS!**


	13. A long shot

**Okay alot of new developments are happening in this chapter. I think you would be very happy :). Then very sad :(.**

**Shout outs goes to Melanie (Guest), I knew the reviews were from the same person :). You called it in your last review. So here it is.**

**Shout outs to Jazzy for loving the last chapter. Awwa!**

**Shout outs to nayaleaamber2013 I never get tired of you reviewing. :)! After all these years you would think Camille and Jo would learn? -shakes head- They haven't. It will take something drastic for them to surrender. Oops I said to much. -pin lips- :)**

**I wasn't supposed to post until Sunday but I finished this chapter early and it is nagging at me to post. So here it goes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and James was feeling the pressure. He had a new client by way of Lucy Stone, a new rocker who wanted a more edgier and bad girl look, on top of Jett Stetson who was making James moody and frustrated. James had wanted to quit being Jett's stylist but he had already signed a contract and besides he only had a few more weeks left. He was tired and exhausted. Kendall was worried because James was not eating and his face was getting paler each day. Kendall wanted James to relax and take better care for himself and not get stressed but he just dove into work without giving Kendall's words a second thought. He was in Jett's closet and he felt clammy and his body was overheating. He had eaten due to his husband's request but he wasn't able to keep anything down. He ran to Jett's toilet which was in a separate room and let out the contents in his stomach.

Jett stood before his full length mirror and called out to James, "You have been in there three times already. What's going on?" He heard the toilet flush before seeing a pale James walk out. He ran to James' aid before he fell to the floor, "Oh my gosh. You don't look too good."

* * *

Kendall rushed to the nurses station inside the hospital and panted, "Where is my husband?"

"You need to be more specific sir." She glanced up at him.

"James Knight. I am looking for James Knight."

She typed upon her computer before replying, "He is on the third floor."

Kendall panicked, "What is on the third floor."

The nurse just beamed, "It's the maternity ward sir."

Kendall blinked.

* * *

James sipped some water that was being given to him by Carlos. He was feeling better now that he had rested and the drip he was being feed wasn't so bad either.

Carlos pulled the cup from his best friend's lips when he had done, "So Logie says you will be fine."

James nodded, "I can't believe I am pregnant Los."

Carlos giggled, "You are going to be a daddy."

"I know."

Carlos turned his eyes away from his friend. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he always thought they would have gotten pregnant together. He wanted to get pregnant more than anything. He was just happy to have his husband and they were enjoying each other. Maybe pregnancy was not in the cards for him right now. Maybe it would be better if he just waited.

"Los?" James asked holding out his hand for Carlos.

Carlos took James' hand and approached him.

"I know you want this to be you as well."

"I..."

"It will happen for you."

"I hope it does."

James pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, "You will get pregnant in due time."

Logan walked into James' room to witness his husband embracing his friend. He knew that this had to be hard for his husband knowing that James was pregnant and he wasn't. He wished he could have done something sooner so that Carlos would be happy. He didn't want to subject his husband to feeling distant or that something was wrong with him. He was perfect he just had to let him know that this wasn't their time yet and that their time would come.

Carlos pulled away from James with tears within his eyes. He wiped them away with a chuckle, "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"You are going to be a great Poppy again." He sniffed.

Logan cleared his throat.

Carlos turned away from his husband not wanting him to see his tears.

Logan approached him and held him within his arms. He placed a kiss upon his husband's eyelids, "It's okay. I know."

Carlos nodded and cried upon Logan's shoulder.

James watched as Logan rocked Carlos in his arms and sighed.

* * *

Kendall entered James' hospital room with disbelief. He couldn't believe that his husband had gotten pregnant after all this time. He witnessed Carlos upon the arm chair in the room while Logan examined James.

Logan acknowledged Kendall, "Hey."

James' eyes lit up, "Hey babe."

"Hey. You doing okay?"

"I am feeling a little better."

"That's great babe." He approached his bed to peck his lips. He turned to Logan, "So how did this happen?"

"Well, when two boys really love each other." He started getting a laugh out of Carlos.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I know how this happened I want to know how this happened."

Logan turned his eyebrows up in confusion, "I think, I understand you." He continued, "Well, I checked and James is officially three weeks along. He told me he has been seeing symptoms for a few weeks now."

"Yeah." Kendall concluded, "We thought it was only stress."

"James I told you to take it easy if you wanted to get pregnant again."

"I wasn't planning too." He replied to Logan.

"Things like this sometimes happen unexpectedly." He peered over his shoulders at Carlos, "But when it does happen that is when it is meant to."

"You're telling me." Kendall looked at the doctor, "So what does he need to do to keep he and the baby healthy?"

Logan met James' glance, "He needs to take his medication. I have given him a grocery list of things to eat, plus he needs to take more vitamins and supplements. He also has to reduce his work load."

James groaned, "But..."

"No babe. Listen to the doctor he knows what is best."

"I do." Logan beamed, "Remember the risks James. If you go against them again I may not be able to save this one. Remember the last time?"

James felt tear welding within his eyes, "Yes."

Kendall took James' hand within his own, "We can make it through babe."

"Well, you can release him in a few hours."

"Thanks Doc."

"Not a problem Kendall." He walked towards his husband and took him by the hand leading him out of the room.

Carlos blinked.

"I love you."

Carlos fought his tears back, "I love you too. I am happy for my friend I really am."

"You just wanted that to be you too?"

Carlos nodded.

"Don't worry. It will happen. Forgive me if I don't want it to happen right now because I still like pounding into your sweet ass." Logan whispered.

Carlos' dick twitched, "Mmm papi."

Logan bit onto his husband's ear while palming his ass, "I will see you tonight."

"You bet." Carlos watched as he walked away.

* * *

James got home late that night and relaxed in his master bed. He exhaled deeply allowing his eyes to flutter close.

Kendall watched as his husband fell asleep within their bed and his mind began to wonder. He was going to welcome a new life within this world. This had taken him off guard because he wasn't expecting James to get pregnant. He had thought back to a few weeks ago when he had fallen out with Jett. Maybe that was the time James had gotten pregnant. However, it was all speculation because Doctor's themselves didn't know when the period of conception was. And besides he and James were having alott of sex after that as well. So it could have been any time. He climbed into bed next to his husband and snuggled up with him as he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning James made his way down to the kitchen when his nostrils opened up to the most intoxicating aroma. He glanced at their Chef then his attention was turned to Kendolyn and Jo. He beamed at the stack of pancakes on the table and went to dig in before a glass of juice was placed inside his hands.

"Drink this." Kendall replied.

"Why?"

"Logan said you need antioxidants for the baby."

"Can't I get that in pancakes?"

"Nope. This smoothie is good for you. It is filled with everything you need."

James pouted, "I can't only have this."

"Sure you can't."

James beamed, "Yay!"

"Not pancakes."

"Boo!"

Kendall chuckled, "I made you some oatmeal with honey."

"Gross." He went to sit next to Kendolyn, "How you doing Doll?"

Kendolyn smiled up at James before moving her little hands to pull up his t shirt, "Is my baby brother or sister in there?"

James nodded while drinking his smoothie. It was not half bad.

Jo stood at the counter and frowned. How could this have happened? She was trying for weeks to be able to get Kendall alone but nothing ever work. She thought she would have succeeded since James was always busy, but Kendall always seemed to be distracted. Her plan was failing and she knew this. She couldn't possibly get Kendall's attention now after knowing that he had a baby on the way. She sighed not wanting to relish at the thought of her defeat.

Kendall beamed at James; and Kendolyn's bonding. James and Kendolyn were growing closer day by day. He loved when the two people he loved most in the world were being civil and were now closer than ever before.

"So when does it come out?" Kendolyn questioned.

James laughed, "In nine months." He had finished his smoothie successfully placing it on the table before him.

Kendolyn frowned, "Why does it take so long?"

"The baby needs time to grow." Kendall added as he approached the table with James' oatmeal and Kendolyn's pancakes.

"And when it has finished growing it will come out?" James eyed Kendolyn's pancakes with lust within his eyes.

Kendall warned his husband, "Don't."

"You're mean to me."

"Remember with the doctor said."

James pouted, "Fine." He ate his oatmeal in silence.

* * *

Carlos sat behind his sewing mansion in the design room of his mansion. He needed to get his mind off of family and how he wasn't going to have any anytime soon. It was his harsh reality and he couldn't stop crying. The tears kept coming. He sniffed, "Logan is right. It probably isn't my time."

"Isn't your time for what?"

Carlos recognized that voice and he fled from behind his sewing machine, "Mami?"

Silvia embraced Carlos, "Oh Mijo." She squeezed.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I wanted to surprise you. Maria let me in."

Carlos pulled himself out of her arms, "Oh mami I have so much to tell you."

"Oh, baby. Logan called me a few days ago said you might need you mami."

"Oh God. He is so amazing." He wept.

"What?"

"James is pregnant."

"Oh baby that's great."

"What about me mami?"

"Oh baby it will happen."

"When?"

"When it is intended to." She kissed his forehead, "You will have a beautiful child when the time comes, but as for now don't rush it. Nothing good comes out of things that are rushed."

Carlos nodded.

"So who is that woman downstairs? I have met Joanna." She said the name with a roll of her eyes, "But who is the other one?"

"We have much to talk about."

* * *

James relaxed by the pool as he watched his daughter swimming with a life guard and a inner tube around securely around her waist. He raised up his t shirt to see his tummy. It hadn't gotten any bigger. He was kind of scared that he wasn't showing yet because he wanted this to be real. He wanted to be pregnant so badly. He had seen the look on Jo's face and knew that he had won. He was successful in giving his husband something that he would cherish for a lifetime. He sighed as he lounged by the pool keeping a watchful eye on his daughter.

* * *

Kendall sat with Jo in his conference room. He was signing a new artist to his record label and he needed a lawyer to draw up some papers and from what he could see Jo was a damn good lawyer. Well, she didn't get that much exposure and she wasn't really well known, but Kendall just attributed that to her wanting to raise Kendolyn without the pressures of being on call 24/7. Her schedule was kind of busy as it was, she didn't need to add to it.

"So I can have these drawn up by this weekend."

Kendall nodded. He was looking at his clock periodically.

"What?"

"Nothing I just need to get home soon."

"Well, we are done here." She gathered up the papers and placed them neatly within her briefcase.

"Thank you." He shot up from his seat.

"I am sure James is fine." She assured him, "You look stressed."

"Really?"

"Let's go get a drink."

"But James and..."

"Come on, it will help you relax." Kendall relaxed his tense shoulders. Ever since the reveal of James' pregnancy Kendall wanted to take every precaution like Logan had instructed. He needed this baby to survive and more importantly James to survive. He wasn't ready to lose anyone in his life just yet.

Jo started towards the door, "You coming?"

Kendall nodded taking up his briefcase and heading out behind her.

* * *

Carlos and his mother stood on the floor of his and James' now closed store.

Silvia marveled at her son's achievements, "I am so proud of you mijo."

"Thanks mami." He beamed.

"You have a great life and a great husband who loves you. You will get pregnant soon."

Carlos placed his hands over his flat stomach, "Yes mami."

She beamed, "So tell me what has been new with the store."

They both sat upon ottomans and Carlos and his mother gossiped and laughed until the night fall caught them.

* * *

Logan groaned. He came home to an empty house again. Carlos was out with his mother, Joanna was out doing God knows what and he hadn't even heard a peak from Camille. He made his way through his house and to his back sliding doors that lead to the back of the house. He passed the swimming pool, and gazebo approaching the guest house which looked abandoned. He tapped his fist upon the door waiting to hear if anyone was inside. Something inside wanted Camille to be there because he had enjoyed her company the other night and didn't mind if they spent time together again. He walked inside the house and felt something heavy hit his head. All he saw was black as he fell to the floor.

Camille held on of their stone figurine within her hands as she hit Logan over the head with it. She was going to get him no matter what she did.

* * *

Logan woke up and felt his hands and feet restrained by a tight force that was wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He tried to break free wondering where he was. He tried to scream but his mouth was tapped.

Camille entered her bedroom with a smirk, "No one is going to hear you cries Logie. You are all mine." She began to remove her clothing.

Logan shook his head against the wind and muffled, "No no."

"Oh, you don't like to be all tied up?" She giggled, "Well tough because I love the kink." She straddled his hips moving her hands to massage his clothed member.

* * *

Carlos and his mother entered his mansion. He had seen his husband's car out front so he couldn't wait to see him. He saw his doctor's coat hanging by the door and beamed. He flew up two flights of stairs to their bedroom only to see it empty. He pouted, "Where is Logie?" He quickly was taken out of thought when he heard his mother scream his name. He flew down two flights of stairs to see her breathless and standing by the back sliding door that was opened, "What?"

"I think someone is in the house."

Carlos placed a hand upon her shoulders, "No mami. Logie probably left it open to check out back." He turned to witness the lights on at the guest house and jealousy rose in his bones. He found himself marching towards the guest house. He decided against knocking because this was his home. He just let himself in.

* * *

Camille opened Logan's fly and her eyes widened when she saw his dick, "I am the only one who can appreciate you Logan. Let me show you how I will make love to you."

Logan shook his head in protest. His eyes beamed when he saw something coming up behind Camille.

"That's right Logie. I knew you would see it my way."

Carlos appeared behind Camille and hit her over the head with a small stone vase. She let out a scream and fell from the bed. He untied his husband, "What the hell?" He ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"I can explain. She came out of no where and hit me over the head."

Carlos' hands went to his husband's head.

Logan ducked as his head was still sensitive.

"I told you we should never have invited her crazy ass here." Carlos left.

Logan glanced down at his oldest friend and sighed. She really had stooped low.

* * *

Logan was talking to the cops who had arrived on his compound as he laid on a gurney while a medic assisted him with his head.

Carlos was standing by his side with his arms folded over his chest. He was shooting daggers at Joanna as Camille was handcuffed and placed in the back of a cop car.

Joanna tried to avoid Carlos' glare as she made her way back into her son's mansion.

Silvia appeared beside her son pulling him away from his thoughts, "I have an appointment in two days so I need to get back home tomorrow. Do you need me to stay a little while longer?"

Carlos shook his head, "No Mami. I have this all under control

* * *

**So there you have it peeps Kames is preggers. YAY! Would Cargan get pregnant next? sad... poor Carlitos :(. Review peeps! What do you think will happen next? Let me know...let me know lol**


	14. Taking the lead

**Shout outs to all my peeps who reviewed. Woohooo! YAY! hehe**

**Check out my new story it's a Kogan story called Living in the moment. And don't forget to check out my other story Coincidental date.**

**I want to hear from you. I love hearing from you. Enjoy this chapter!**

**in the last chapter I wanted it to turn out differently but I realized that this was a Kames fic so I changed a few things around. Hope you don't hate me after this chapter. Just know that things aren't what they appear.**

* * *

Kendall woke up and glanced around the bedroom realizing that he was not in his bed. He was not home, "Shit, James." He replied. He got out of bed and picked up his pants to retrieve his cell phone. He had seen that he had fourteen missed calls. He pulled up his pants and turned around to see a naked Jo sleeping in the bed. The sheets were barely covering her exposed breasts. His mouth went dry. What really happened?

* * *

Kendall walked inside his mansion and turned towards the kitchen. He stopped within his tracks when he saw his husband and his daughter sitting at the booth giggling and eating. He cleared his throat.

James glanced up from his plate and beamed, "Morning babe."

Kendall stuttered, "M..morning."

Kendolyn grinned, "Morning daddy."

"Morning sweetie." He sat in the booth facing his husband.

"So where were you last night?"

"I...I was working."

"Yeah, I heard you are signing a new client." He got up and gave his empty plate to their housekeeper before being handed a smoothie. He walked towards the booth, "This smoothie is not too bad."

Kendall swallowed, "I'm glad you like it."

Kendolyn frowned, "Where is mommy?"

Kendall's heart dropped. He turned to witness his husband who was glancing at him wanting an answer as well. He wanted to answer but he still needed answers himself. He shrugged, "I don't know baby."

"Didn't you have a meeting with her yesterday?" His husband asked.

"I did."

"So?"

"Well, she said she had other meetings and she said she wouldn't know when she would be done."

James nodded, "You know I love Doll, but you should have called babe." James stated, "You always call."

Kendall bowed his head in shame. He would tell James eventually. He didn't need his husband stressed out.

* * *

Jo got up from the bed in the hotel room. It belonged to one of her clients who she had bargained with to use. She picked up her clothing from the floor to dress herself with a beam. It was only a matter of time before she got Kendall for real. James would be a distant memory. He would soon feel how she felt when her family was taken away from her.

* * *

Logan smiled as he examined his husband who sat before him. The last time they were in this room his husband requested another examination which made him blush. Right now he needed to make sure his husband was in the best shape possible to bear his children.

Carlos jumped when he felt cold hands on his chest, "Too cold Logie."

"Sorry babe." He removed his hands and said, "On you back."

Carlos giggled, "Whatever you want Doctor."

Logan growled, "You're so hot when you say that."

"I know." He fell down on his back and felt as his husband opened his legs. Having already disposed of his clothing he was completely nude and wearing a patient's gown.

Logan examined his husband's stomach, groin and ass hole. He removed his gloves and went to make notes.

Carlos hummed wanting to know what the outcome would be. He wanted children but he knew Logan had told him not to rush it that it would happen eventually. So, if it was going to happen he needed to be in the best shape he possibly could be in.

"You are fine." Logan beamed down at his husband.

"I am."

"Yes you are."

Carlos got up from the patient's bed and picked up his clothing sticking his ass out so his husband could see.

Logan licked his lips, "I want you naked in bed waiting for me to pound you."

"Will do doctor." He sashayed behind the divider in the room to put on his clothing.

* * *

James stood before Jett in his closet and waited patiently for him to finish checking himself out. Jett was now an Oscar winning Actor and he couldn't help to gloat about it everyday. James understood because he now had bragging rights. He just was tired of all of Jett's praise about himself. He sighed and sat upon the ottoman knowing too much standing was not good for he and the baby.

Jett finally spoke, "I love it."

James hummed, "Okay." He got up and started to search in his Birkin bag for his planner, "What time tomorrow?"

Jett removed himself from his full length mirror and approached James. He placed his hands around James' waist.

James quickly removed himself from Jett's embrace, "No."

"I want to feel your tummy."

"Jett, I have told you."

"I know but I don't want to listen to that. I love you James." He confessed holding James' body towards his and pulling him in for a kiss.

James tried to resist but Jett held him tight to his body. His hold on James was always too hard to get out of. Jett was just an aggressive lover. He tried to pull his lips away but that only made Jett deepen the kiss.

Jett tried to pry James' lips open with his tongue. He needed to feel James. He needed his love back in his life. He was feeling happy until James' knee collided with his balls. He released James only to bear over in pain.

James panted touching his stomach to make sure he was alright. He didn't need to to place him and his baby in any situation where they both were at risk. He turned to Jett who was now on the floor cupping his balls, "I quit. I have already designed your outfits for the week so I would send you my bill." He took up his Birkin bag and left.

Jett tried to call out to him but the only thing that came out was a squeal.

* * *

Kendall was pacing his living room. He hadn't gone in to work today because his mind was clouded. He needed to know what really happened with he and Jo. He couldn't have been so stupid as to sleep with her. He had placed a call to her hoping that she would reply and meet up with him.

Jo entered Kendall's living room with a beam, "Your housekeeper let me in."

Kendall jumped back when he saw her. He kept an incredible distance between the both of them, "What happened last night?"

A grin appeared upon Jo's face, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head violently against the wind.

"Let me remind you." She staked towards him pulling his face down so that their lips would touch.

Kendall pulled away instantly not wanting to taste her lips upon his own, "No."

"You can't deny it. We have sexual tension. I felt it ever since that night."

"Which night?" Kendall was dumbfounded, "I don't love you Jo. I don't even think of you in that way."

"Well you did last night."

"No."

"You were a mad man last night." She repeated, "James was second on your mind your only objective was pleasing me."

"I would never." Kendall retorted, "You must have been mistaken."

"She must have."

Kendall heard his husband's voice and staked towards him, "James."

James shook his head. He had heard everything and that hadn't made him feel better. He was going to be up front with his husband and tell him about Jett but now he wasn't so sure.

Kendall pulled James into his body, "I know nothing happened."

"You weren't home last night. You were with Jo."

He nodded, "I didn't do anything with her. I was naked with her in a hotel bed but that was it."

James turned away pushing his body out of his husband's arms, "I can't." He turned to Jo, "Is this what you wanted?"

She grinned, "You were the one who took my family away. I am just taking it back." She hooked her arms with Kendall's.

James felt his body shake. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his eyes as he heard Jo's words. He couldn't stop his actions either as he slapped her across her face causing her to fall backwards.

Kendall locked eyes with his husband wanting to explain the situation. He couldn't lose him.

* * *

Carlos watched as his friend stacked a few jeans in their respective shelves within the store. It was almost opening time and they were getting ready. He placed a hand upon James' shoulder, "Did you talk to him?"

"We don't sleep in the same bed how do you expect for me to talk to him?"

"Logie says he feels awful."

"That's great."

"You really think he would sleep with Jo James?"

James sighed, "I don't know Carlos. Something is telling me that he wouldn't do that because I trust him and I don't trust Jo. She is a sneaky bitch. But my hormones are all out of control and they are making me irrational."

Carlos nodded. He knew his friend was conflicted, "How about you just sit down with him and talk it out."

"How would you have felt if this was Logan and Camille?"

"I would lose my shit." Carlos growled.

"That's how I feel as well. I trust Kendall but he needs to know that I don't trust Jo. He should have never agreed to getting a drink with her. He knows how I feel when they are alone together. He should have known better."

"That's true but she is Doll's...I mean Kendolyn's mother. He is just trying to be nice."

"Nice my ass."

Carlos chuckled, "You do have a nice ass."

James giggled.

"Please talk about it. I don't think Kendall did anything. I think Jo is just trying to manipulate the situation."

* * *

Logan walked into his patient room 2 B. He had a new patient and from the file the patient was every secretive she didn't even want to put her name. He closed the door behind him and and stopped when he saw who was sitting upon the patient's bed, "I don't have time for this."

"I came to see the doctor." Jo replied, "I think I may be pregnant."

Logan blinked not knowing how to reply.

Jo grinned. She was winning.

* * *

Camille groaned as she lie in the hospital bed. She was put on watch after the events that had transpired the other night with her and Logan. He had placed her in a mental facility claiming insanity. She glanced upwards at Joanna who held a smile upon her face, "What?"

"So sorry dear."

She growled, "You're the reason why I am here. I should have never listened to you and left my husband."

"He could possibly take you back." Joanna sounded knowing she was wrong by her actions and the events that led them here. Carlos had already kicked her out of her son's mansion after the events that had happened. She knew Logan was fine but Carlos didn't trust her and he was right not to. She wanted to visit Camille though and tell her how deeply sorry she was before returning back to Minnesota before she caused more pain.

"Who would take me back?"

"Listen I am going to get you out of here. We will just have to convince the doctors that it has been a misunderstanding. You would be back in Logan's arms before you know it."

"No." She sounded, "I was doing fine before you. I had a husband who loved me. I can't believe I let that all slip through my fingers."

"He wasn't good enough for you. He couldn't even give you what you wanted."

Camille felt tears build up within her eyes, "At least he wanted to try. I should have never involved you. Now I am here with no place else to go."

Joanna frowned, "I am not the one to blame here. If you had only gotten him drunk like I had told you too Carlos would have been gone and you would have been the one at his side."

"I think you are supposed to be the one in this bed and not me." Camille shouted, "He does not like me. He is married. I was married."

Joanna jumped when she saw two men in coats enter the room.

Camille shouted, "No, no. I am fine."

They stuck a needle in her arm holding her down when she resisted.

Joanna slipped out of the room and left the facility.

* * *

Logan sat before Kendall and James, who sat on either end of their sofa. He was coaxed by his husband to play marriage counselor so that their friends could get back together, "Who wants to start?"

Kendall glance fell on his husband. He wanted so badly to pull him into his arms. It had been two cold nights of not sleeping with James. He had missed the body heat. He wanted to go back to before Jo tried to meddle. He needed James back.

James didn't budge. He wanted to be stubborn because he wanted to make Kendall suffer.

Kendall opened his lips, "I guess it would be me."

Logan nodded, "Go ahead."

He sighed before speaking, "Jo invited me for a drink. I don't remember much after that except that we both ended up naked in a hotel bed." He heard his husband weeping and he wanted to punch himself. He couldn't believe he had caused him so much pain.

"You have anything you want to say James?" Logan asked.

James shook his head.

"Look babe, I know nothing happened because I would never do something like that to you. I dream about being with you. I see you everywhere I go. I breathe you, so even if I were intoxicated I know I would never do that with anyone besides you."

Kendall's words touched James' heart but he continued to remain stubborn.

Logan thought it good to speak, "Jo came in to the office today."

James shoot a glare towards Logan, "Why?" He wiped his tears away.

"She thinks that she could be pregnant."

"That bitch." James huffed.

"Think of the baby." Kendall cooed.

James instantly calmed down, "I'm going to kill her for forcing herself on my husband in order to get pregnant."

Logan had remembered that Camille had done the same to him and wondered why he and Kendall were ever with these crazy women to begin with.

Kendall slid closer to James on the sofa, "Does that mean that you forgive me?"

James nodded, "I always did."

Kendall held James close, "I love you."

"I do too. I trust you with all my heart. I just don't trust Jo. I know she is Doll's mother but she has to be given boundaries. I don't want her being with you when I am not around. I also want her visits with you and Doll to be supervised. We are getting a nanny." James demanded.

Kendall nodded.

"So is she?" James turned his attention to Logan.

Logan shook his head, "There is no way to possibly tell at this point but from what I gather I don't see any activity. However, it does take two week for the gestation period so we would have to wait."

"Damn." James got up from the sofa.

* * *

Jo entered the Knight's kitchen with Kendolyn within her arms. She was approached by a brunette who took Kendolyn from her arms along with her duffel bag and walked away. She followed in confusion, "Where are you taking my daughter?"

The woman continued to walk away with Kendolyn within her arms.

Kendolyn didn't seem to mind and waved goodbye to her mother.

"I am talking to you." Jo demanded an answer.

The woman started to walk up a flight of stairs.

Jo started to follow.

James walked down his staircase at the same moment, "No, I don't think so." He forced Jo back downstairs.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That is Doll's new nanny."

"What?" She growled as they reentered the kitchen, "Kendall and I do just fine with her alone."

"That's the problem." He stated, "The new nanny, Cynthia will be there when you and Kendall take her to the park today."

"That's bullshit."

"Oh is it? I am done with you forcing yourself on my husband."

Jo grinned, "Oh, so you are jealous."

James shot her a glare.

"You are jealous. Well you should be because I am about to have his baby."

"We can't know for sure."

"I'm sure we can." Jo placed her hands over her flat stomach, "I am going to give Kendall another bundle of joy. Who knows if you would miscarriage or not." She smiled, "He needs someone who can make him happy."

"He does make me happy." Kendall entered the kitchen. He placed a peck upon his husband's lips, "Until we know for sure Jo I don't need you coming around here anymore."

"I am your daughter's mother. You can't force me out."

James folded his arms above his chest, "Your only business with my husband is your daughter. Nothing else. I was nice letting you have breakfast with us and including you in our family but no more. I can't have someone whomI don't trust around my husband around my husband. So you will drop Doll off and leave. Or Cynthia would pick her up and drop her off so we don't have to see your face ever again."

Jo turned to Kendall, "Come on Kendall you can't be serious about this."

"I am. I can't trust you Jo. I know I didn't sleep with you that night. I just don't know why you would lie to me like that."

Jo glanced within the pain that was in Kendall's eyes and sighed. She had broken his heart. It was never supposed to end this way, "You remember when you told me that you loved James?"

Kendall nodded.

"I was devastated. My whole world collapsed. I thought you wanted me but no you chose him. When did you turn gay? I wanted you and you left me." She pointed at James, "He ruined my happy ending, so now I am going to ruin his." She turned to Kendall, "You can never keep me away from my daughter."

James spoke up, "No one is keeping you away from her."

"So what do think getting a nanny is?"

"I think you've got it all wrong."

"The hell I don't."

"You're being irrational." Kendall replied.

"I am a lawyer Kendall I know when I am being bullshitted." She replied, "I will fight you for full custody."

Kendall eyes widened, "You can't do that."

"Then fire the nanny."

"No." James stood his ground.

"I will see you in court then."

* * *

**And we are back to KAMES! YAY! Tell me your thoughts. REVIEW! **

**Oh and you can send me a message. I would love to hear from you. :)**


	15. Mad with reason

**Shout outs goes to iWasDumbSorry for loving the story. Great for you to join the fun. I hope you are enjoying every minute of it :).**

**Shout outs to nayaleaamber2013 your review touched my heart lol. I never get tired of writing about these crazy hoes lol.**

**Shout outs to yaoilover6969 thanks for loving the story. Great to have new peeps loving the story.**

**Shout outs to No-Emotions-To-Cry your review was so spot on. I love it when my peeps follow the story and can predict the outcomes based on character development. You guys will make awesome storytellers :).**

**I am writing a new story called Living in the Moment. I hope you will read and ENJOY!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far. I hope I stayed true to the characters and to the story. ENJOY another chapter!**

* * *

"Yes papi~" Carlos moaned as he bounced atop of his husband's dick as they sat in a arm chair that was seated in their bedroom. It was in a separate corner away from their bed. He held onto his husband's shoulders and rolled his ass down onto his dick. He was becoming delirious everytime Logan would trust upwards meeting his ass.

"Yes baby ride this dick~. He moaned, "Move your sweet ass." He bit on Carlos' neck.

"Fuck me papi~" He felt a familiar knot in his lower abdomen and began to fist his dick.

Logan bit his lip as he held onto his husband's hips and forced him upon his dick.

Carlos threw his head back, "Fuck me!" He screamed, "Oooo papi~"

"Mmmm." Logan continued to feast upon Carlos' neck wanting to leave a hickey behind to let everyone know who the latino belonged to. When he was done he glanced down at the purple bruise with a smirk.

Carlos whole body quacked as he reached his orgasm. He spilled his seed onto Logan's chest.

Logan continued his thrusts as he pounded into Carlos' ass three more times before slipping his seed into him.

Carlos collapsed on his chest, "So good." He panted.

Logan tried to catch his breath, "Yeah...Yesss."

Carlos fell asleep in his husband's arms shortly after.

* * *

"Where is your representation Ms. Taylor." The presiding Judge who had offered to take Jo and Kendall's case questioned.

It was a closed custody case. Kendall and James had gotten a good lawyer by ways of Mr. Bitters, he was the most expensive Celebrity lawyer but he was the best. Jo, on the other hand was representing herself since her firm wanted no part in the suit. Her boss even told her that she could not hire lawyers from the firm because Kendall Knight was their biggest client and they didn't need to lose their relationship with him just because Jo was being irrational. Her boss had warned her not to walk into this suit. She had no probable case as to why she wanted full custody of their daughter other than the fact that James had insisted that Jo's interactions with Kendall and their daughter be monitored. She was not going to give into James' demands. She was better than that.

Jo glanced towards the Judge before her, "I will be representing myself."

The Judge pounded his gravel upon its mount, "I will be hearing opening statements now."

Jo nodded as she took her place before the court. She witnessed the downcast eyes of Kendall. She exhaled deeply before opening her lips to make her opening address.

* * *

Carlos got up from his husband's dick and walked towards their bathroom.

Logan licked his lips as he saw his husband's ass bounce. He couldn't help that he was horny again and wanting to feel his husband's tight ass around his dick. He saw how round Carlos' ass was becoming and spoke up, "You're looking a little juicy babe."

Carlos stopped in his tracks and looked into the full length mirror that stood in their room, "You think I am getting fat?" He checked himself out, "Am I fat?"

Logan raised from his seat and headed towards his husband. He placed his arms around him and whispered in his ears, "You are fine." He held onto his husband's ass, "I love the way you look."

Carlos glanced at his body once more and sighed, "You sure?"

"It's fine." Logan placed a kiss upon his cheek, "Now let's go and take that shower."

Carlos moaned, "Si papi~"

Logan pulled him by the hand and entered their bathroom.

* * *

Jo's custody case against Kendall had not gone as she had anticipated. She had lost the case due to the fact that she had no probable cause as to why she should be granted full custody of their daughter. The judge also pointed out that there was insufficient evidence to convict Kendall of being unfit to raise their daughter. In the end the judge sided with Kendall claiming that he should have full custody since he is the primary caretaker and he is financially equipped to take care of their daughter. Even though Kendall was relived that the case was over after three gruesome days he didn't want to take their child away from her mother. He had decided with the judge on shared custody but the judge had order it be supervised. Jo would have to be supervised whenever she was with their daughter which meant that Kendolyn was now ordered to live in the home of Kendall and his spouse James.

Jo was against the whole ordeal. Her family had been taken away from her again and this time she didn't know what to do. On top of all of that her job was being threatened because someone had leaked the story of her custody case with Kendall to the tabloids and her law firm was now a part of alot of negative press. She had to lay low for awhile but at this point she had no where to turn.

* * *

After a few weeks of getting Kendolyn adjusted to her new living conditions James took her along with him to visit Carlos. Carlos had invited him over because he said he had some important things to talk about. James and Kendolyn were spending the day together since she had a day off from school and James' work load as a stylist was not as heavy. He had quit being Jett's stylist and handed Lucy Stone's account to one of the workers in the store. He now was free to relax from all the pressure. He was now on the last leg of his first trimester and he was sporting a little bump. Every morning Kendall and Kendolyn would sing to it which was cute and enduring. He was having a few issues with nausea, motion sickness, headaches and vomiting. Logan had told him it was common and that he just needed to continue following his regiment of eating and taking his medication to keep him and the baby healthy.

Kendolyn sat in her car seat as she felt James' SUV come to a complete stop. She noticed that he had to get a new car since she would be living with them from now on. James had to trade in his Bentley for a Porshe Cayenne S Hybrid. Kendolyn felt her nanny remove her from her seat and she walked side by side with her as they came to large cedar doors.

Cynthia held onto Kendolyn's hand as she carried an over-sized Burberry bag upon her shoulders. She had packed a few things for Kendolyn in case there were any emergencies. She was beginning to fit in with the Knight's rather smoothly. She had now become a live-in nanny seeing as how they required more of her services since Kendolyn' s arrival and James' need through his pregnancy.

James held his Birkin bag on his shoulders and rang the door bell. He sighed looking down at Kendolyn and smiling before facing his best friend.

* * *

Carlos yanked James through his front door.

"What is it?" James questioned.

Carlos squealed, "I'm pregnant."

James jumped, "Really?"

Carlos nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, a few weeks ago Logan and I..." His eyes moved to witness Cynthia and Kendolyn walking through the front door so he pulled James towards their living room, "We had sex." He breathed out.

"Of course."

"He told me I looked a little juicy."

James raised his eyebrows in confusion, "You mean sexy?"

"As in fat." Carlos laughed, "I thought nothing about it because he said he loved it." Carlos continued, "But then I started having these headaches and back pains. I thought they were nothing, but when I told my mom about it she said she had the same symptoms when she was pregnant with me."

"Did you tell Logan?"

"No." He whispered when he witnessed Cynthia and Kendolyn making their way into his living room followed by Maria, "I want to surprise him."

"Make it soon because you don't want to put that baby in danger."

Carlos nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

"Still a little nausea'd. I threw up the oatmeal and honey Kendall gave me. I told him the baby doesn't like it."

Carlos giggled.

"So I ate some spinach and tofu that Cynthia made." He took a seat on the plush sofa, "It was better than I thought. I kept that down."

"That's good. Did you eat your fruits?" Carlos took a seat next to him.

"I have that in my smoothie every morning." He set his Birkin bag at his feet.

Carlos glanced down at the floor where Kendolyn and Cynthia sat and played, "Can you believe that our babies are going to be born a few months a part?"

"Like we always wanted." James beamed.

"I hope I have a little boy." Carlos stated, "Logie wants someone who he can play with."

"I want a boy as well." He rubbed his hands over his little bump, "We already have a beautiful little girl." He beamed towards Kendolyn.

* * *

Kendall was walking out of his company's building. He sported Jo on the sidewalk and continued walking.

"Kendall wait." She begged.

Kendall stopped in his tracks, "What is it now?"

"I'm sorry." She replied meekly, "I didn't think they would take my little girl."

"When you do bull shit like that then they do."

She bowed her head in shame, "How is she?"

"She is with James and Cynthia they are hanging out with Carlos."

"You have to believe me when I say I just wanted to get back at James."

"And you used your own daughter to do it." Kendall growled down at her, "What will happen when she becomes older and realizes what you had done? Do you think she is going to stop hating you?"

"Does she hate me now?" She glanced up into his green pools.

He sighed, "She doesn't. She is still trying to understand why she doesn't live with you anymore."

"I want to thank you for not taking full custody."

"I should have with all the shit that you had done."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." He continued, "Faking your own pregnancy. Getting me drunk and in bed with you knowing nothing happened." Kendall had known for awhile that Jo wasn't pregnant because Logan had gotten the results and told him that he had nothing to worry about. He was furious and didn't understand how Jo could be so vindictive and cunning.

_Jo placed a few prescription pills in a napkin as she sat by the bar and crushed them with the bottom of a glass. She glanced over her shoulders and made sure that no one was watching. She retrieved a full glass of whiskey from the bartender and placed the pills in the drink before making her way to the private booth where she and Kendall were seated._

_Jo managed to drag a drugged Kendall to a hotel room that she had bargained from one of her clients. She set him on the bed and removed his pants._

_Kendall laid drugged on the bed. He was immobile and couldn't feel his limbs. The only thing he saw behind his eyes was James. He smiled and drifted to sleep._

_Jo stared at Kendall's limp cock. She fist it and tried her hardest to get it stiff but nothing worked. She removed the rest of his clothing then removed her own. She rested her head upon his chest and drifted off to sleep hopping to take a little nap before waking up and trying again._

"I never meant for any of this to happen." She cried, "You were supposed to be mine. You were supposed to be with me and not him." She grabbed on his suit, "Please come back to me. You don't need him. He is a liar. Did he tell you that Jett kissed him on the lips?"

Kendall eyes widened in shock as he pulled Jo's hands off of him. His anger rose.

"He kissed Jett. Who knows if that baby is even yours Kendall. How many times has he slept in Jett's bed since he became his stylist? I can tell you." She held up two fingers, "He is a slut."

Kendall's jaw became tensed. He walked away, "Shit."

"He is no good for you Kendall." She shouted after him.

* * *

Jett exited his condo to witness Kendall leaning against his red Maserati that he drove inside Jett's gate blocking in his Ferrari, "This is private property."

Kendall started towards Jett, "I warned you." He growled.

Jett held a smirk upon his face, "So Jo told you." He laughed, "I need to have her fired."

Kendall balled his fists and punched Jett across his jaw.

Jett groaned. He held onto his jaw making sure it wasn't broken. He leaned back to hit Kendall but he was too slow because he felt Kendall's fist come in contact with his nose.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself." He grabbed Jett by the neck and slammed his head in the windshield of his Ferrari, "This is your last warning."

Jett shouted, "That bitch quit on me." He spat out blood.

Kendall smirked, "I should have done that along time ago." He entered his Maserati and sped off.

* * *

James lounged by Carlos' pool as he sipped on a glass of freshly made coconut water. He kept a close eye on Kendolyn who was floating in the pool with Cynthia by her side.

Maria ran out of the house towards James with her Ipad within her hands, "Mr. Knight your husband is on the news."

James sat up and watched as he saw the tabloid news being reported from Maria's Ipad.

"What's going on?" Carlos approached dressed in a speedo with a robe upon his shoulders and a fashioned floppy hat upon his head.

James gasped, "Kendall and Jett had an altercation and now Jett is pressing charges." He got up from the lounge chair, "I have to go." He called out to Cynthia and Kendolyn, "We have to leave now. Daddy has gotten himself in a little bit of trouble." He left to walk inside with Carlos closely behind.

* * *

Logan was talking to the officer at the front desk of the precinct. Kendall had been charged and had gotten locked up. He had called Logan who had rushed right over to bail out his friend. Logan had called Mr. Bitters who had gotten Jett to drop the charges. Kendall still had to pay a fine of $120,000 before he was released. Which he did and was released an hour later after processing.

"Good looking out." Kendall hugged Logan.

"Not a problem man." He replied, "What did I tell you the last time?"

"I tried but Jo told me some stuff and I lost it."

"Why is that woman still in your life? She crazy."

Kendall laughed, "I am glad I love men." He exited the precinct and was bombarded with cameras and reporters.

Logan assisted in pushing them aside which allowed Kendall to enter his car and speed away.

Logan entered his car and followed suit.

* * *

Logan walked through his front door and placed his coat upon the hook by the door. He was startled by Carlos who ran within his arms, "Hey babe." He kissed his husband's lips, "What's up?"

"I think I need to have another examination."

Logan smiled and palmed Carlos' ass, "Oh, is it sexy time already?"

"No." Carlos stepped out of his husband's arms, "I am pregnant." He came right out and said it.

Logan blinked. He didn't know what to say. He remained in shock for a few seconds before repeating, "You..you sure?" He cleared his throat.

Carlos nodded. He pulled his pregnancy test out of his pocket and showed his husband.

Logan glanced down at the positive test and beamed, "We're having a baby?"

"Si papi."

He pulled Carlos in his arms and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Kendall growled loudly as he felt his hand being forced down in a bucket of ice.

James beamed, "This is what happens when you play tough guy and get locked up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then I found out about Jo, I lost it."

"I told you to..."

James placed his fingers over his husband's lips to silence him, "I know and I did."

Kendall smiled, "He deserved it. That fucking prick can't even fight."

"Kendall you got arrested!" James frowned folding his arms over his chest.

"I know, but Jett is now the one who looks like a pussy. He plays the tough guy in all of his movies but yet he is really a pussy?" Kendall laughed before silencing his lips when James shot him a glare. He cleared his throat, "I saw Jo today."

James remained silent.

"I don't know what to do. I should have never trusted her but I don't want to keep her away from her daughter."

"We're not doing that."

"I know." He replied, "She nearly lost her job. I think she is really taking this hard."

"Kendall she crazy."

He frowned. He knew he did her wrong but he just couldn't treat Kendolyn's mother with any disrespect.

"I know you care for her because she bore and is the mother of your child but she doesn't care for you the same way. If she did she wouldn't have put you in such a position."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do." He took James' hand and placed him within his lap, "I love you. I hear what you are saying. I just don't want Kendolyn to be messed up because of this."

He took his husband's face within his hands "She wouldn't. If she gets curious we need to be honest with her."

Kendall pecked James' lips, "Okay."

* * *

**So Cargan is finally preggers. YAY! Who called it this time? Who did? I owe you 10 bucks hehe.**

**REVIEW PEEPS!**


	16. Seeing her face one more time

**I updated another chapter because you guys are reading these faster than I can post 'em lol. ENJOY!**

**Thanks to ThatKamesLover15 for you awesome post. I will have some happiness then it will get sad. Look out for that. It could go either way because I change my mind so much lol.**

**Anyway I hope you Enjoy this chapter it is in the form of a flashbacks. I remembered No-Emotions-To-Cry said they liked them so I hope you enjoy.**

**And this chapter is also for Susuki6789, now you will know why James was pissed. In the last chapter with flashbacks you knew why Jo was pissed now you will walk in James' shoes. Enjoy!**

**And to all my other peeps who be loving the flashbacks. This one is for you :). **

* * *

Jo sat in with her daughter and her nanny in the 'Little Miss Tea Cup' store and had a tea party.

Kendolyn was dressed as a princess with her own special made tiara. She sipped her tea and ate a few cookies as she sat around a table with her mother, nanny and princess dolls.

Cynthia ate a few scones and clapped to the music that was playing over the loud speakers.

Jo was miserable. She couldn't believe that this was where she had ended up. It had seemed to her that Kendolyn wasn't as close to her as before. She was more closer to James. She talked about him constantly and she had even begged Cynthia to call him so she could hear his voice. She was becoming a distant thought. She wanted Kendolyn to love her again, but it might have been hard since she doesn't even live in the same house with her anymore. Jo was falling on hard times. Her firm had fired her and she was forced to find other work. Since she was still getting bad press she wanted the media feed to calm down a little before putting herself back on the market to find another job. At least she didn't have to worry about Kendolyn because she was being taken care of. She should have just agreed with James' demands and not let it get so nasty. She probably would have still had a job, her daughter and probably had Kendall too. She glanced at her daughter and beamed wanting to make up for all the pain she would probably cause her when she became older.

* * *

_"I would like to kiss you again."_

_"I am not going to stop you."_

_Kendall grinned letting his lips move along James' as if they were made for each other._

_Since Kendall had kissed James that day in his suite James was on a high. He couldn't believe Kendall Knight was gay and had liked him. He was advised by Kendall to keep it a secret though because no one knew that he was gay and that he wanted to tell them in his time. James understood. He knew that Kendall was an international superstar and he didn't want his fans to be disgruntle and stop listening to his music because he was gay. He kept his silence feeling a little excited to know that he and Kendall had a secret that only they shared._

* * *

_James stood on the sidelines of the stage and watched as his breath was taken away by Kendall once more as he entertained the crowd._

_Kendall removed his teal blazer and threw it to one of his stage managers that stood to the foot of the stage. He turned towards the screaming crowd with his microphone to his mouth, "Everybody having a good night?"_

_The crowd screamed._

_He chuckled. He read a few signs and posters and screamed out, "I love you too Kaylah. I would love for you to have my babies."_

_The crowd went into an uproar again._

_He turned towards the direction of his boyfriend James and winked. He noticed that James blew him a kiss and his heart melted. He turned back towards the crowd, "So you want more?"_

_The crowd cheered, "YES!"_

_"I can't hear you. You want more?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Let's go." He replied as the beat sounded._

_Kendall's back-up singers started to sing nice and slow, "Everybody knows that I want you."_

_The drums started playing._

_The crowd cheered louder, "AHHHH!"_

_Kendall spoke up again, "Introducing my friend..."_

_His back-up singers rang out, "La la la la LA!"_

_"Dak Zevon."_

_The crowd went wild._

_Dak entered the stage with his microphone and began to sing, "If you want me baby show me." He shouted towards the crowd, "How is everybody doing tonight?"_

_The crowd roared._

_Dak and Kendall's back-up singers harmonized, "__Roll the windows down let your hair flow." Dak sang alone, "__Let it all go tonight..."_

_The back-up singers sang out, "Night, night, night..."_

_Kendall sang, "Throw it up."_

_The back-up singers sang, "Woo hoo!"_

_"Yeahhhh, yeahhhh."_

_"__Woo hoo!"_

_Dak sang, "Girl roll those windows down..."_

_Kendall took off his shirt and threw it in the crowd._

_James eyes ran over Kendall's washboard abs and he bit down on his bottom lip._

_Kendall sang out, "__You're pretty baby, but you know that."_

_Dak pointed towards a random girl in the crowd, "You know that..."_

_"Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah. __I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight." Kendall thrust his hips to the crowd as he did a body roll._

_James felt his pressure raising as he stood on the sidelines._

_"__I don't really care if it's wrong or right." He winked towards the crowd, "__Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight. __Anything you want I can get that girl. __If you're with that girl."_

_The music silenced and the drums blasted as Dak sang, "__Everybody knows that I want ya."_

_The music picked up._

_"__If you want me baby show me." _

_Dak and Kendall's back-up singers harmonized, "__Roll the windows down let your hair flow." Dak sang alone, "__Let it all go tonight..."_

_The back-up singers sang out, "Night, night, night..."_

_Kendall sang, "Throw it up."_

_The back-up singers sang, "Woo hoo!"_

_"Yeahhhh. yeahhhh." Kendall sang._

_"__Woo hoo!"_

_Dak sang, "Girl roll those windows down..."_

_"Woo hoo!"_

_Kendall and Dak sang, "When we're rolling in your town."_

_"Woo hoo!"_

_Kendall sang, "I said yeahhh, yeahhh."_

_"Woo hoo!"_

* * *

_After the show Kendall was in his dressing room trying to relax. He heard a knock at his door and opened it to reveal James. He smiled and pulled him inside his dressing room locking the door behind him._

_James felt his lips being pulled for a kiss and pulled Kendall closer to his body._

_Kendall broke the kiss, "I was waiting to do that for so long. I couldn't stand you touching me and I couldn't touch you."_

_James chuckled, "I thought you didn't want people to find out."_

_Kendall stepped back, "I don't." He had felt real guilty and didn't know how to tell James that he had a secret girlfriend back home. The truth was that he was closeted. He had known that he was gay for some time now but he couldn't bring himself to admit it or to admit it to his fans or Jo. He had to keep up the facade because he didn't want to be the most hated person in the industry. He didn't want it to mess with his career because he loved making music and entertaining. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He sighed, "We would tell them together when the time is right." He lied._

_James squealed, "Oh, baby I am so glad because I hate having to hide this from my best friend Carlos."_

_Kendall nodded, "We would tell them together."_

_James clapped, "I love you." He soon widened his eyes in shock over his words, "I mean..."_

_Kendall crushed his lips onto James' and pushed him towards his bed, "I feel the same way."_

_James smiled into the kiss as he fell on his back with Kendall on top of him. He moaned loving the way Kendall was pleasuring his neck. He wanted this moment to last forever. He needed it to because this was the first time he was happy with someone who felt the same way that he had felt for them._

* * *

_After Kendall's three month tour James and Kendall found themselves in New York where they were spending some time together before heading back to L.A. James always loved the big city and now he was going to spend it with the man that he loved. He stirred as he woke up in their hotel room. He was exhausted. They had spent all their time shopping and not enough time with each other. When Kendall was spotted by the paparazzi and they would ask him why he was in New York and he told them only to see the sights. This made James' heart break little by little. He knew what Kendall had told him but he wasn't sure if he believed him. He was being silly though, he could trust Kendall. After all when they returned to L.A everything would be fine._

_Kendall entered the hotel room and made his way to their bed where he climbed on top of James. He kissed his lips, "Morning."_

_James yawned, "We only have two more days before we get back and we haven't done anything together yet."_

_Kendall smirked, "We can do something right now." He found his way to the front of James' pajama bottoms and started to massage his dick._

_James writhed underneath him, "How about we take that shower?"_

_Kendall thought for a few seconds before racing to the bathroom._

_James chuckled as he got out of bed._

* * *

_Kendall allowed the water to drip over him as he stood under the shower with his lips latched onto James'._

_James ran his hands through Kendall's wet hair and felt as his ass cheeks were being spread so that Kendall can insert his fingers inside him. He moaned as he rolled his hips downwards onto Kendall's fingers._

_Kendall broke the kiss and went to kiss James' neck._

_James held Kendall tight as he threw his head back in pleasure. This was their first official time together since the tour had ended. While they were on tour they would give each other blow jobs and Kendall would finger and eat out James' ass. They hadn't really made love before. They wanted to wait until they were really alone and Kendall wanted to make sure he was ready to make that big step with another man. _

_Kendall bent his knees and lifted James up with their lips attached to each other._

_He moaned as he felt Kendall force his ass down on his dick. He bit down on Kendall's bottom lip and let out a cry._

_Kendall groaned as he pushed his way through James' tight walls._

_James relaxed closing down his eyelids trying to adjust to the intrusion._

_Kendall ran circles on his back and placed light kisses upon his neck._

_James started to move his hips._

_Kendall held tight to the man above him forcing them under the shower and to the wall where he held James up and started to move his hips upwards with a slow rhythm._

_With his back to the wall and his legs locked around Kendall's waist James deepened his kiss with Kendall bouncing his ass and quickening their rhythm._

_"Fuck!" Kendall yelped, "So tight."_

_"Mmm~" James moaned. He threw his head back and held Kendall by the nape of his neck as Kendall placed bite marks upon his neck, "Right there~"_

_As his thrusts were becoming faster Kendall bit onto James' shoulder blade. He wanted to pound into James' ass but he didn't want to hurt him._

_James could tell the Kendall was holding back a little. He screamed out, "Pound into my ass Kendall. Fuck me~"_

_Kendall pulled out and aligned his dick before slamming back into James._

_The power of Kendall's thrust made James jump as he legs unlocked from around his waist. He held onto Kendall's shoulders and locked his legs around his waist anticipating the next thrust._

_"You fucking like that dick baby?"_

_"Yeah~" James moaned out. He was left senseless, "Yeah~ Do it babe. Fuck me~" He cried._

_Kendall continued his thrust as he rolled his hips into James loving the way his name sounded on his tongue._

_"Kendall~ Oooo Kendall~ This ass is yours~ Fuck me~" James felt Kendall hit his sweet spot once more. He bit down on his bottom lip seeing stars behind his eyes. He felt his orgasm building and moved his hips to meet Kendall's._

_Kendall continued to thrusts when he felt James' seed upon his stomach before spilling his seed into James' ass._

* * *

_James lay upon the bed on his stomach. His ass was still sore since the last time he and Kendall had fucked. It was amazing and he wanted to spend the rest of their days in each other arms in the hotel room. He knew that was impossible though since they had to leave for L.A soon. They would soon tell the world about their love and there would be no secret hidings because their love would be in the open._

* * *

_James exited Kendall's private jet and made his way on the runway. He turned to Kendall and replied, "I am going to miss New York."_

_"Well you?"_

_James stepped back. For some reason Kendall had gotten cold. Since they had left New York they hadn't exchanged words much less looked at each other. He couldn't tell what was wrong. He wanted to believe that Kendall didn't want to return back to civilization either. But wasn't this supposed to be the first step to him coming out and telling the world about his love for James? He was confused. They made their way through the paparazzi and to Kendall's limo. When they entered James placed a kiss upon Kendall's cheek and was startled when he moved away, "What's the problem?"_

_Kendall said nothing. He was silent for the whole trip._

* * *

_James was glad to get out of the limo. His feelings were broken but he didn't want to show Kendall how sad he was. They arrived at a mansion that probably was Kendall's. _

_Kendall left the limo and waited for it to leave. He took James' arms and pulled him into his mansion._

_"I knew you couldn't wait to get me alone." He grinned._

_Kendall stepped away from him trying to figure things out in his head._

_"Baby!" A shout came followed by a blonde who threw herself onto Kendall._

_James glared at Kendall in confusion, "Whose this chick?"_

_Jo turned to witness James, "Oh, You must be the stylist." She held out her hand, "I am Jo." She whispered, "Kendall's secret girlfriend." She giggled. She turned to kiss Kendall's lips, "I missed you."_

_James felt tears run down his face. Why was he so stupid. Of course Kendall had a girlfriend._

_Kendall released Jo from his arms and turned to James, "James that would be all. Will I see you tomorrow?"_

_"You are acting like we meant nothing?" He whispered looking to Kendall's green pools._

_Kendall swallowed not wanting to have this conversation in front of Jo, "I will meet you tomorrow." He replied practically throwing James out of the door._

_"Wait...but." He was being forced out of Kendall's house which felt like he was being forced out of his life. He felt the wind of the door as it slammed in his face. With slumped shoulders he began to cry._

_Kendall stood behind the door and heard James crying. He wanted to open the door and hold him within his arms but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't. He walked over to Jo and held her within his arms pulling her into his body into a heated kiss._

* * *

Jo walked along with her daughter and her nanny along the pathway leading towards her father's mansion.

Cynthia used her key and opened the front door only to step back when James appeared behind it.

"Poppy." Kendolyn jumped into James' arms.

James chuckled bending down to lift Kendolyn within his arms and place a kiss upon her lips, "You had a great day today?"

Kendolyn nodded before being handed to her nanny.

James stood before Jo, "Hey."

Jo waved, "Hi."

James nodded before moving to close the front door.

"Wait." Jo held her hand to stop the door from closing, "I am really sorry."

James stood with his arms folded above his chest, "Are you saying this because you got busted."

"No." She shook her head, "I don't want Kenny to hate me. I want to make things right. All the things I have done." She glanced at the brunet, "I just needed Kendall back. You took him away from me and that really messed me up. I didn't know what to do. I was pissed."

"Well so was I."

"When you lose someone you would know."

"I did lose Kendall once before." James added, "I lost my baby as well through a miscarriage. It sucks, but if it was meant to be it will be."

Jo nodded, "Tell Kenny I would see her tomorrow."

"Okay." He closed the door in Jo's face feeling an once of pleasure whilst he did it.

* * *

Silvia sat with her son in his design room putting together a scrap book for his baby. She was surprised at how big he was getting and he was only just now a few weeks into his pregnancy.

Carlos rubbed his stomach with a groan.

This startled his mother, "What is it Mijo?"

"I am hungry mami."

Silvia laughed, "You just ate Mijo. You sure you're not eating for three?"

Carlos gasped, "Please don't say that. I don't know if I can handle two babies at once."

Silvia got up from her seat, "That is why you have your mami. I am always here to help." She kissed his cheek as they made their way down to the kitchen.

**REVIEW! So is Carlos really having twins? hehe that would be neat. He probably is just fat ahahaha. burn! Anywoo stay tuned for more coming soon hehe. **


	17. Love lasts forever pt 1

**Okay peeps make with the happy :) I have decided to post this one for Valentine's Day. You guys are loving this story so much that this story is on my mind the most. You guys are the best!**

**Shout outs to Melanie for being back in full effect lol. Jo is still a bitch and in the next chapter you will see why. I told you I would start with the happy and then it will get sad lol. I am unpredictable that way hehe.**

**Shout outs to ThatKamesLover15 hehe yes I used you name because I know you would hyperventilate hehe. It's just awesome that you be fangirling all the time lol. Oh, and do you have to be so violent? First, you wanted to stab Joanna in the throat, then you wanted Kendall to kick Jett's ass now you want to punch Kendall in the face? I just don't know what to say. I just can't with you...I can not. lol**

**Shout outs to Brawler278 for joining the party and loving my stories. I do try babe :). Here is another chapter for you to enjoy.**

**I do this for my peeps :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day ;) **

* * *

Kendall was careful with his husband as they made love. James would get incredibly horny and wanted it everywhere and anywhere all the time. Kendall had to remember that Kenny was in the house because when James' hormones took over it was no telling where he wanted to do it.

* * *

On one occasion Kendall and James was in the kitchen. Kendall was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for their daughter. Cynthia had a doctor's appointment so he and James had to tend to her while she was out. James looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes and pulled him into a deepening kiss. Kendall had to take him to the pantry and locked it while he pleasured him.

James panted, "Fuck me~"

Kendall removed his husband's jeans and held one of his husband's legs up within his hands. He placed his dick to his entrance and drove into him real slow. He rolled his hips to meet James'.

He moaned, "Ahhh~ Fuck me~"

Kendall kissed his lips so that he could quiet down. He didn't need Kendolyn finding them in this position.

James moved his hips trying his best to speed up their rhythm but Kendall was moving slowly. He wanted it to last while James wanted to get off. He was horny and needed a release.

On another occasion Kendall and James were in the their beach house getting a few beach supplies for their swim. James fist Kendall's dick forcing him on his back and climbing on top of him. He kissed his lips, "You will fuck me hard and fast."

Kendall squeezed James' ass before indulging in pleasure with him.

* * *

Most times James and Kendall did it within their bedroom but when James was out of the bedroom and horny he would have other plans. Sometimes Kendall would have to drag him back to their bedroom or in one of their many guest room as to not get caught.

On this occasion Kendall and James were in bed. It was 3 am in the morning and James had awoken with a boner. He needed Kendall's assistance because it was painful.

Kendall laid behind his husband and began to drive his dick into his ass.

James threw his head back on his husband's shoulder and moaned, "That's it. Fuck this ass~"

Kendall had to be careful with him because he was already six months pregnant. He held his husband's leg in his hand for better access. He raised his hips off of the bed slightly and rolled it into James' ass.

James bit down on his bottom lip. He fist the sheets beneath him, "Ahh~ fuck me baby~ Mmm~ right there~" He met Kendall's thrusts, "Kendall~..."

He bit down on his husband's shoulder as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, "Baby you like that?"

"Mmm~ yesss~"

Kendall continued to hit James' sweet spot before they both screamed after cumming together.

James panted, "So fucking good."

"Yeah." He pulled himself out of his husband.

James moaned and drifted back to sleep turning to cuddle into his husband's chest.

It has been a crazy transition with James' pregnancy but Kendall was up for any challenge to ensure the safety of his husband and unborn child. James was already nine months and his cravings were unbearable. During the second trimester of James' pregnancy Kendall would have to leave home in the middle of the night to buy candy and chocolate. James had an incredible hunger for Mexican food which Kendall would have to go out and get since Logan had forbidden Carlos to use the stove. At nine months James had a new obsession which was Chinese food. He craved noodles and miso soup more times than Kendall could run out and get it. It was exhausting but Kendall was down for any challenge.

* * *

The Knights were busy not only with the baby's soon arrival but they were having a party on the compound for Kendolyn who was turning six. Kendall had invited all of his daughter's friends from school as well as a few of his friends and their kids. He wanted to have a Princess themed party so he invited the Disney princess' to his back yard and even got a construction team to build a miniature version of Walt Disney's castle. Kendolyn was obsessed with princess' so he wanted to make this a special day for her.

James opened the front door when he heard it sound. He witnessed Jo behind it, "Hello."

"Hey." Jo held a gift within her hand, "I came for the party."

James didn't know how to react for a few seconds. He shook his head and stepped aside, "We are in the backyard celebrating."

"Great." Jo found her footing and proceeded to walk through the house towards the back door. She made her way outside and beamed when she saw her daughter.

Kendolyn jumped within her mother's arms, "Hey mommy."

Jo kissed her cheek, "Hey baby."

Kendolyn pulled her mother along with her, "Come and meet my friends."

Jo chuckled as Kendolyn carried her away.

James entered the backyard with a bowl of potato salad in his hands. He walked over to the food tent and placed it upon a table. He panted feeling a little exhausted. He held onto his stomach when he felt a slight pain. He breathed remembering his exercises. Another shot of pain caused him to groan loudly before feeling liquid roll down his legs. He widened his eyes looking diligently around the yard for his husband.

* * *

Carlos rubbed onto his stomach. He was glowing and beaming from ear to ear. He was now six months pregnant and feeling the pressure. Logan had told him that he was concerned about the weight he was gaining and wanted to consider the possibility that he was carrying more than one baby. But when he would look at the sonogram he would only see one. Logan knew that babies hid behind their siblings all the time for protection and warmth so this was not too uncommon. He still monitored his husband because he knew that carrying two babies was a greater risk than carrying one. He just didn't want to alarm his husband because Carlos was doing so good. Carlos was involved in yoga, and swimming. He was determined to remain healthy and ate what his husband recommended. He was good at following the lead of his husband. He wasn't having much cravings other than his immediate love of chocolate ice cream. He would eat it almost every night having to sneak it up to his bedroom without his husband knowing. He wasn't feeling horny like James was he was just grumpy and miserable. He would complain constantly about the heat and didn't want Logan to touch him. Logan was upset but he realized that these were the moods pregnant men and women went through. His hand was his only release because he didn't want to upset his husband.

Logan handed Carlos a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Carlos eyes widened. He beamed placing a kiss upon his husband's lips.

Logan moaned and tried to deepen it. He hadn't felt this in a long time. He would be damned if he let this end now.

Carlos pulled away and snatched his ice cream from his husband's grip.

Logan sighed. He muttered, "I can't wait until he has this baby."

* * *

James held onto his stomach tightly wanting to scream out but the pain was too much. He felt something else trickle down his legs and panicked when he saw blood.

* * *

Carlos looked up from his bowl of ice cream with a smile. He frowned when he saw James a few yards away bending over in pain. He hit his husband repeatedly.

"What is it baby?

He pointed towards James, "Something is going on with James."

Logan turned to witness James. He raced from his husband's side calling over his shoulders to Kendall, "Kendall come quick!"

Kendall, who was supervising the little kids heard his name being called and ran towards the voice, "What's going on?" He saw Logan running towards James and his heart raced, "Shit."

James nearly fell to the floor but Logan was there to hold him up, "Kendall we need to get him to the hospital." He rang out when he saw the blood trickling down James' leg.

Kendall placed James within his arms and carried him away from the party and towards his car.

James groaned in pain within his arms.

"Hang tight baby."

Logan retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and called the hospital, "I have a patient who is coming in for emergency labor. Please prepare a room. We are fifteen minutes out." He searched the grounds for Cynthia and started towards her, "Get James' bag and meet us at the hospital with Kendolyn."

Cynthia nodded, "I will send everyone home first."

"Great." Logan replied before leaving with his husband at his side.

* * *

Logan was being prepped for surgery by a few nurses. James had to have an immediate c-section. The baby was coming now but James was not dilated enough for him to have a natural birth. Logan had to go in and take the baby out before James miscarried or worst had a still birth. He entered the operating room with a sleeping James laying upon the operating table and began to work.

* * *

Kendall paced the waiting area. So many thoughts were running through his head. Logan had explained to him what they had to do. He knew Logan was a great doctor but he was still scared because sometimes people could not run from fate. He just hoped fate had it so that James and his child would be alright. He needed them to be alright.

* * *

Carlos sat down in the waiting room beside Cynthia and Kendolyn waiting patiently for any word that would turn out to be good news. Carlos needed his friend's baby to be alright. He needed his friend to be alright.

* * *

After the surgery Logan removed his gloves and apron. He proceeded to the waiting room where he met James' loved ones.

Kendall was the first to ask, "How is he doing?"

"He is doing fine." Logan beamed.

Tears ran down Kendall's eyes, "And the baby?"

"He is great!"

"I have a little boy?"

Logan nodded.

Kendall sniffed, "I have a little boy." He jumped, "Can I see them?"

"Yes. Right this way." He took Carlos' hand and led them towards James' room.

* * *

A nurse placed the newborn in James' arms.

James was exhausted. His incisions were still sore but he had to see his baby before he relaxed.

The newborn fussed for a few seconds before finding comfort in his Poppy's arms. He had sneezed for the first time causing James to smile.

"Welcome to the world."

The newborn smiled not opening his eyes since it was hard to adjust to the new light.

James heard the door to his room opening and turned to witness his husband followed by Logan, Carlos, Kendolyn and Cynthia, "Hey."

Kendall bent down to give his husband a kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired."

Logan spoke up, "James you have to rest."

"In a minute. I want to feed and hold him."

The nurse gave him a newborn bottle and James held it to his son's lips.

The newborn sucked hungrily at the bottle moving his little pale fingers in enjoyment.

Kendall laughed, "He is hungry."

"He sure is. He took a long trip to see us."

Carlos giggled, "Awwwa." He glanced down at the newborn within James' arms, "He looks like both of his dads."

James nodded. He glanced down at the newborn's blond hair, "He is going to look like his dad."

Kendall beamed. He was such a proud dad, "What do you want to name him?"

"I was thinking Kendrick Lamar Odom Kardashian Knight."

Kendall rolled his eyes as the others laughed, "No way."

James smiled down at baby Kendrick, "You like that name don't you?"

Kendall spoke up, "I like Kendrick Landon Knight."

James agreed, "I can live with that."

* * *

James awakened to Kendrick's wailing. He turned to his side to see that Kendall was already out of bed. He got up and was about to exit his bedroom before Kendall entered with Kendrick within his arms.

Kendall placed the bottle between Kendrick's lips which made him calm his cries.

Kendrick kicked his feet as he sucked on his bottle.

James chuckled, "That's what he wanted all along." He yawned.

Kendall kissed his husband's lips, "Go back to bed baby."

He nodded and climbed back in bed. It had been a hard three months so it was rewarding to have someone who shared the duties with him.

Kendall sat his back to the headboard as he reentered his bed with Kendrick within his arms.

* * *

Carlos woke up with a start. He turned to his husband and shook at his shoulders.

Logan moaned, "What is it babe?"

"I think my water just broke." He bit down on his bottom lip.

Logan shot up, "What?"

"Yeah." He pulled the sheet from his body and saw the puddle that he was sitting in.

Logan widened his eyes. He moved as fast as he could and got his pants and a t shirt. He got Carlos' duffel bag and held Carlos by the hand being careful not to rush. He pulled his cell phone from his pants that he held within his hands, "My husband water just broke. I will be in immediately with him. Call Dr. Stevens who will be his primary doctor for his surgery."

* * *

Logan waited in the waiting room of the hospital and witnessed Kendall walking towards him as he carried baby Kendrick across his chest in a sling, "Thanks for coming man."

"No problem."

Logan kissed baby Kendrick upon his forehead as he yawned placing his head upon his daddy's chest.

James appeared, "Logan how is he?"

"He's still in labor."

"Why aren't you in there?" Kendall questioned.

"It's against the rules."

"But you're the dad."

"I know, but if I go in I would have to force myself from putting on scrubs and assisting."

James chuckled taking a seat.

Kendall sat next to his husband trying not to wake the baby. He had just gotten him asleep when Logan had called. He had tried to be as careful as he could not to wake him, because he was being good so far.

* * *

Carlos screamed out, "Where the hell is my husband?"

"He is in the waiting room." One nurse reported.

"Tell him to get his ass in here now!" Carlos sounded.

She nodded and raced out of his room.

Carlos panted as he glanced down to witness his doctor between his legs.

"Come on push."

Carlos bore down.

"Now breathe."

He exhaled deeply.

"Now push."

He pushed and screamed.

"Okay relax."

Logan entered the room and witnessed his sweating husband before him. He approached his bed with caution.

Carlos squeezed onto Logan's hand causing him to scream out in pain.

"What was that for?"

"You did this to me."

"You wanted it." Logan tried to pull his hand away from Carlos.

"Now push." His doctor instructed.

Carlos pushed.

"Now breathe." His doctor pulled out two babies attached to two placenta's from Carlos with a beam.

Logan's eyes widened as he heard their cries.

Carlos relaxed panting. He closed his eyelids drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Carlos had awoken he turned to see his babies being cared after by the nurses. One nurse placed both of his newborn twins within his arms. Carlos beamed down at his daughter who he held in his right hand and his son who he held in his left.

Logan kissed his husband's forehead, "Do you hate me?"

"No papi." Carlos giggled, "I was just moody. Look what we made."

Logan glanced down at his twins. They both had a full head of hair. He knew that they would take after the latino.

"I have names." Carlos beamed.

"Let's hear them."

"We could name our daughter Lorrencia Kyletta Mitchell and our son Lorenzo Rhys Mitchell."

Logan nodded, "I think it suits them." He watched as the twins wiggled in their papa's arms, "I think they love their names." He bent down to kiss his husband's lips.

Carlos moaned.

Logan broke away, "You know how long I have waited for that?"

Carlos laughed.

Logan whispered, "When you are ready I want to make up for lost times." He kissed his forehead.

Carlos giggled, "Si papi."

* * *

It has been a few months since the twins were born and they were already crawling. Carlos and Logan had hired a nanny to assist with both babies while Carlos worked. The store was bigger than ever before now which meant that Carlos and James were being invited to more red carpet events. They hosted their very own runway shows which flew them all over the world to Milan, Paris, New York and Japan. When they traveled their children were always there while their husband's remained in L.A.

Lorrencia and Lorenzo were now eight months old and were tailing after their god brother Kendrick who was now eleven months and already walking. They were having a play date with their nannies while their parents talked business.

Carlos and James were together sitting upon Carlos' plush sofa within his living room while their babies played together with their nannies upon the floor.

James held his sketch pad within his hands and showed Carlos the new dress he had designed.

Carlos beamed, "This looks so good."

"I know." He smiled, "I want the side here to be done in sequin." He pointed down the side of his drawing.

"That would look hot."

"Yeah, we could showcase this in New York when we leave for fashion week in a few months."

"No problem. I would love to see it on the runway."

"I saw some new fabric. It's a blue green fabric. I just love it." James squealed, "This dress could be made with that fabric."

"How much do you want it to go for?"

"When I added up all the cost, $2,500 is good enough for me."

"Sounds reasonable."

James turned his attention to his son who had now appeared at his feet. He placed his sketch book down beside him and lifted him up within his arms, "How you doing baby?"

Kendrick smiled. He had two teeth already with two others popping up. He placed his fingers in his mouth as he dribbled. James pulled his fingers from his mouth and was soon handed his teething ring by Cynthia. He gave it to his son who bit on it.

"He is getting so big." Carlos tickled his tummy.

"He is. Tell Uncle Carlitos you would be one soon."

Kendrick giggled.

Carlos looked at the babies emerald eyes and blond hair, "He is looking like his dad everyday."

James beamed, "Tell me about it."

Carlos was soon startled by his twins who crawled to his feet. Lorenzo held onto Carlos' leg to balance himself up while Lorrencia fell on her hips looking up at her papa. Carlos lifted them both up within his arms and placed them in his lap.

James glanced down at the twins who had tanned skin and had shared his black hair and brown eyes. Lorenzo resembled the latino more than anyone. He had his boyish features. While Lorrencia had her dad's cute dimples.

Lorrencia and Lorenzo sat in their papa's lap and dribbled while Kendrick held onto his teething ring and smiled.

* * *

Kendall walked through his front door holding his daughter by her hand. They entered the kitchen where Cynthia was feeding Kendrick a bottle.

Kendrick nearly jumped out of Cynthia's arms when he saw his father.

Kendall laughed and took him out of Cynthia's arms, "You missed daddy?" He kissed his son's cheeks, "Well I missed you." He gave him repeated kisses, "I missed you so much."

Kendolyn held onto Cynthia's hands, "I am hungry Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded removing Kendolyn's bags from her back. She placed her on a stool and pulled out her lunch from the fridge that she had already prepared for her. She heated it in the microwave before setting it before the child.

James entered the kitchen. He pecked his husband's lips before placing a kiss upon his son's forehead.

Kendrick held his bottle to his lips and sucked out all the contents before throwing it on the floor.

"You're all done?" Kendall smiled.

Cynthia picked up the bottle and placed it in the sink.

James sat besides their daughter and placed a kiss upon her forehead, "How was school babe?"

"It was fun!"

"Oh yeah, what did you do?" He asked listening as his daughter talked about her day as she ate while Kendall held their son within his arms.

* * *

Logan held Lorrencia tightly as she slept upon his chest. He was walking side by side with Carlos as they went grocery shopping with their twins. Lorenzo had fallen asleep within the stroller but Lorrencia had refused because she wanted to be closer to her dad and Logan was not complaining.

They were out with their housekeeper Maria who was pushing the cart and their nanny Lupe who was pushing the stroller.

Carlos pointed to a few items which Maria retrieved and placed in the cart. He would periodically check up on Lorenzo and Lorrencia to make sure that they were sleeping soundly.

Logan replied softly, "Don't worry baby. They are sound asleep."

"I see that." He kissed his husband's lips trying his hardest not to awaken their daughter. He didn't want to have to deal with her crying while they were grocery shopping. He needed her to remain asleep until they reached home. This was their last stop for the day after they took the twins for their check-up. The twins were exhausted and they wanted to take them home as quickly as they could.

* * *

James and Carlos smiled as they embraced each other while facing the cameras on the red carpet. They were hosting a runway show in New York and they were beyond excited.

Carlos released James and beamed as he witnessed his twins walking towards him as they were being held up by Lupe. They were two years old now and quickly getting out of the way.

Kendall held Kendrick within his arms as he made his way on the red carpet with James.

Cynthia and Kendolyn walked behind her father and stood beside her Poppy.

Logan followed behind and held onto his husband.

Carlos held Lorenzo within his arms while Logan held Lorrencia.

They all smiled before the cameras as they took a group shot. After everything they had went through their love for each other remained true and it lasted forever.

* * *

**I could have ended it here but I changed my mind. Who is glad that I did?**

**Review! I want to hear from you peeps.**


	18. Love lasts forever pt 2

**Shout outs to Melanie whose review was greatly appreciated. **

**I hope everyone else felt the same way.**

**Charlie-Rose94 remember when you were confused about Jo and Jett's motives and said that it made no sense? Well i hope this chapter and the ones that follow clear things up for you.**

**Well here is another chapter.**

**Feel free to scream and shout :). I love hearing from you.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall stirred as his alarm system at his compound sounded loudly within his ears. He was still jet-lagged from their flight that had just landed a few hours ago from New York City. He hadn't gotten any sleep during fashion week and now that he was back home within his bed he was determined to sleep. However, the alarm sounded throughout the house like a siren alerting everyone within a one hundred yard radius that there was an intruder on the Knight's Beverly Hills compound.

* * *

The neighborhood was awakening in the dead of night as dogs began to bark and lights began to flicker on. The Knight's alarm system was no ordinary alarm system. It was a top notch security system which was used by the CIA. It only ever sounded when there was an earthquake or a power surge so the neighborhood was not quite used to hearing it blast through their eardrums.

* * *

James yawned as he laid beside his husband. His eyes shot open when Kendrick wiggled and began to cry out as he lay beside them.

Kendall groaned, "Who the fuck is in my house?" He got out of bed.

James lifted the toddler within his arms and rocked him back to sleep, "It's fine baby. Go back to sleep."

Kendrick yawned as he wailed.

"Daddy is going to find the bad intruder man who woke up the baby." He exhaled when he heard the system being shut down, "See daddy made it all better."

Kendrick's cries began to be silenced as James rocked him within his arms. They had just returned from Fashion Week in New York and Kendrick was cranky and sleepy. The toddler, who had just turned two a few months back had not had a good night's rest so James was working effortlessly to make that happen. Kendrick placed his thumb in his mouth and drifted back to sleep. He was at that age now where he was somewhat of his own person. He was nearly talking so he would tell his dads what was exactly on his mind. He didn't like sleeping on his own so James opted for him to sleep in the bed with him and Kendall until he was better at sleeping on his own. And besides, Kendrick would wake up during the middle of the night and want something to eat or just wanted to be snuggled next to his dads. Kendall didn't mind at all. He loved having his son close by.

* * *

Kendall exited his master bedroom and headed down the hall checking the many rooms that were on the same floor. He stopped by Kendolyn's bedroom and noticed that her bedroom door was standing ajar. He opened it to witness his daughter's absence from her bedroom. He entered the bedroom and searched for his daughter.

* * *

Cynthia lay awake in bed in her bedroom on the ground floor groaning at the alarm blasting within her ears. She sighed when she heard it stop. She got up from her bed and made her way through the darkness turning on the light in the hall when she saw her employer. She was startled.

Kendall called out to her, "Have you seen Kendolyn?"

Cynthia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "No. Is she not in her bedroom?"

Kendall fist his hair, "Shit." He replied. He ran towards his back door to witness the sliding doors leading to the backyard was standing open, "Shit."

* * *

Cynthia sat with a sleeping Kendrick within her arms. She had placed an overcoat over her shoulders and accompanied James and Kendall to the police station. James was open about his discomfort of Kendrick and Cynthia staying at the compound when the cops had arrived and informed the couple that Kendolyn may have been kidnapped. She made herself comfortable within the plastic chair wrapping a blanket over the sleeping toddler.

* * *

A few rooms away, Kendall and James were sitting face to face with the head detective at the precinct.

James was holding onto Kendolyn's favorite blanket crying into it while Kendall sat motionless not knowing what to do or say at that moment.

The detective spoke up first knowing that in these situations the parents involved were always the most traumatized. He glanced down at his notes, "You told the officer at your house Mr. Knight." He turned his attention to Kendall, "That you woke up to your alarm that had gone off. You went to check on your daughter to find her room empty. Now officers have checked your premises and found that your daughter is indeed missing."

Kendall nodded.

"Do you have any idea who might have taken her sir?"

James blurted out, "If we had any idea you think we would have came to you?"

Kendall comforted his husband by taking his hand within his own, "It's okay babe."

"It's not." He cried, "Someone took Doll. What if they had taken Kendrick?"

"They didn't."

James sniffed, "She wanted to sleep in bed with us. We should have let her sleep in bed with us."

The detective handed James a tissue before going back to his line of questioning.

* * *

Logan jumped out of his Range Rover and made his way into the precinct. He hadn't graced these four walls since Kendall had been arrested. He had promised never to return, but this time it was family. When Kendall had explained to him what was going on he had raced right over. He didn't want to think the worst but right now no one was giving them any answers. He entered the precinct to witness Cynthia trying to settle down Kendrick who was crying within her arms.

Cynthia placed a bottle between Kendrick's lips which he pushed away from his mouth and continued crying. Tears started to fall down to his cheeks as he wailed.

"Hey." Logan approached her. He kissed the toddler on his forehead, "Hey buddy."

Kendrick lifted his arms towards him.

Logan lifted Kendrick up in his arms, "It's okay buddy."

Kendrick placed his thumb in his mouth and calmed his cries, "Kendall called, he said that you can go by my house and stay there until they have word on where Kendolyn might be."

"Okay." She stood taking Kendrick out of Logan's grasps.

Kendrick placed his head on his nanny's shoulders and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"He is getting a little fussy."

Logan nodded, "Lupe is out front. She will take my car." He escorted Cynthia out front where he parked his Rover on the sidewalk. He helped her in the car and motioned to Lupe, "Take them home safely and tell Carlos I would call him when I have news. I should be home in a few hours."

Lupe nodded, "Okay Mr. Mitchell."

* * *

Logan reentered the precinct to witness his friend's before him. They had devastation written all over their faces. They had just lost a child to kidnapping, every parent's nightmare. He approached them with caution before questioning, "What are they saying?"

"Nothing." James sniffed. His eyes were red and swollen, "They can't tell us anything at this point."

Logan turned his questioning to Kendall, "Don't you have security cameras?"

Kendall nodded, "The footage had to be handed over to the detective. He is looking over it right now."

James turned to his husband, "I didn't want to dream that this could be a possibility but I have a strong feeling that Jo took our daughter."

Kendall remained silent. It had been two years since Kendall and Jo's custody battle. He knew she had felt remorse for losing her daughter the way that she did but to Kendall she never made any indication that she would ever kidnap her one day.

However, James knew better. He knew if Jo was planning something she would be underhanded and sneaky. She was a sneaky bitch. Even though Jo was being very diplomatic with following the rules he should have known something like this would have happened. When James would take his children along with him to fashion week Jo would never be around or call to check on Kendolyn who was gone for months at a time. Jo acted as though she didn't even care for her own daughter. Now that Kendolyn was back she decided to kidnap her? James groaned. It didn't make any sense to him.

"What I would like to know is how she bypassed the security system? How did it not sense her movements on your compound until after she left?" Logan pulled James and Kendall out of their thoughts.

Kendall's security system was sensor driven. It could sense movement and read a person's body signature. Funny thing was that anyone could bypass the system if they knew the override code. This code would work for a little over ten minutes which would've given Jo perfect time to get in and get out.

"Don't tell me she knows the override code?" James growled.

"I don't know how she knows."

"Sneaky bitch."

"It's not that I moved you into the same house that I was living in with her. This is a new house. This is a new system."

"The thing is Kendall she knows you." James added, "She probably knows the code because she knows the man that you are. Did you change your code from the last time?"

He shook his head.

Logan sighed, "So we wait on the detective?"

At that moment the Detective approached to the couple motioning them to stand a great distance away from Logan. He was a professional and didn't need word spreading on a case to civilians, "So we watched the security footage and it appears that it was a blond woman who had override your security system before entering your home. Buying her a time of ten minutes. The alarm went off right as she left the premises."

"Shit." Kendall replied, "Did you see the car that she was driving?"

"She seemed to be leaving on foot."

"Great." James replied, "The hoe probably didn't even get that far."

"Do you know this woman?" He looked between the couple suspiciously.

"We suspect it to be my daughter's mother." Kendall replied truthfully.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"It has been awhile." James spoke up, "We were all at fashion week in New York. We had arrived in a few hours ago. We were all jet-lagged and wanted to get to bed."

The detective nodded, "Did she try to contact your daughter while you were in New York?"

"She spoke with her a few days ago but that was it." James responded, "Doll was really sad because she said her mom wouldn't come and see her."

"That was it?"

Kendall nodded, "Jo hardly came around anymore."

"Okay, I will dispatch my team and we would find her." He reassured James.

He nodded before witnessing the detective leave.

Logan approached his friends, "Anything you want me to do?"

Kendall nodded, "We need to put the possibility in her heads that the men in uniform are not going to find her."

James sniffed.

Kendall pulled James within his arms. He spoke to Logan, "I need you to find out where Jo was while we were in New York. I also want to know where she was yesterday and who she was talking with."

James pushed himself out of his husband's arms, "I don't want you doing anything illegal."

"I am not." He reassured him, "Logan will call Bitters and we will run an investigation to find our little girl." He kissed his husband's forehead.

* * *

Jo held onto a sleeping Kendolyn tightly as they rode in the back of a taxi. Jo's heart was racing. She had just kidnapped her daughter. She never knew that her life would hit rock bottom. James was the reason that her family was taken away from her so she was going to take it back. She had her daughter and soon Kendall would come after her and they would all live happily ever after. She smiled wishing she had discovered this plan along time ago. She had wasted too much time plotting and scheming instead of doing. She was going to lay low in a motel for awhile and then she would call Kendall and let him know where they were. It was a perfect plan to get her family back where she needed them to be.

* * *

Carlos climbed into bed next to James, "How are you feeling?"

James sighed. He sat up in bed holding onto his sketch book trying to draw but he couldn't think straight knowing that his daughter was out there with some psychopathic nut job, "I just want her to be brought back home safely."

"I know."

"Where is Kendrick?" James' anxiety rose.

"Don't worry. He is with Lupe and Cynthia downstairs."

James breathed, "I don't want to lose another child."

Carlos pulled him into an embrace, "You're not going to lose this one James. She is going to come back. This is not going to be like another miscarriage. You will see her again."

He held tightly onto his best friend and cried within his shoulder.

* * *

Kendolyn had awoken to see her mother's face. She smiled and hugged her mother around her neck.

Jo laughed, "I missed you too Kenny."

Kendolyn released her mother, "Mom New York was so great."

"I bet it was."

She glanced around the motel room and frowned, "Why am I here?"

Jo got up from the bed, "Well I spoke with your dad and he has agreed for me to take you on a little trip."

Kendolyn got out of bed, "Where is my bag with my clothes?" She had gotten alot of clothes on her travels and she couldn't wait to wear them and show all of her friends. She questioned, "Where is Cynthia?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "You're too smart for your own good."

She glanced up at her mother and felt scared, "I want to go home."

"I thought you missed me?"

"I do. I just want to see James."

Jo shouted, "Don't you ever say his name." She growled.

Kendolyn ran back in bed and placed the blanket over her head. She cried.

Jo sighed, "You see how he is making me lash out at you Kenny? All I want is our family back together and he had to ruin it. Now he has turned me into this monster. I am not a monster Kenny." She pulled the blanket from over her daughter's head, "I just want to spend time with you."

"Have you kidnapped me?" She said against trembling lips.

Jo laughed, "No, soon daddy will join us." She took out her cell phone, "How about we call him now and tell him to come and see us?"

Kendolyn nodded timidly before being handed her mother's cell phone.

Jo coaxed her on.

Kendolyn handed her mother back her cell phone and shook her head. She didn't want to put her family in any trouble.

Jo beamed, "Not to worry I am sure Kendall would find us."

* * *

Three days had passed by rather slowly and still there was no word on Kendolyn's whereabouts. James was pacing Carlos' living room while listening to the celebrity news being reported on the flat screen above him.

The reporter announced, "Reports are circling about a possible kidnapping case. Jo Taylor, once lover of Kendall Knight, international singing super star has kidnapped their daughter from his Beverly Hills estate that he shares with his now spouse, James Diamond."

James growled at the reporter, "Kendall was never involved with that woman."

Jo's old boss from her old law firm appeared upon the screen surrounded by reporters, "I never knew Jo was capable of such a thing. I knew she was falling on hard times after the custody battle." He glared into the cameras, "Maybe the media should have minded their own business. They destroyed her image and her career." He began to walk away from the cameras and reporters.

The cameras and reporters ran after him.

One reporter rang out, "Weren't you the one who fired Ms. Taylor?"

Another questioned, "Who is really at blame sir?"

A clip of Jett appeared upon the screen, "I have known Jo Taylor for awhile now and I didn't think she was capable of something so disgusting."

One reporter stuck a microphone in Jett's face, "Didn't you pay Jo to kidnap her own daughter?"

"What?" Jett replied in outrage.

"Rumor has it that you are still trying to come between Kendall and James' marriage."

Jett walked away from the cameras.

The reporter graced the screen again, "No word on where Jo Taylor is hiding but police suspect that she hasn't left Los Angeles."

* * *

Logan entered Kendall's office.

Kendall looked up from his contracts and smiled, "Good news?"

"Real good news." Logan sat in the seat opposite his desk, "The investigator we have hired has spotted them at a convenience store. I guess Kendolyn was hungry."

Kendall beamed. He needed his daughter back inside his arms. He and James had been living with Logan and Carlos for three days now because James was still a too frightened to return back to their home. Kendall had hired a new security team to put in a new security system. He also had forensics working in his mansion searching for clues to Kendolyn and Jo's whereabouts. It had been exhausting to say the least, plus there had been a change in Kendrick which made Kendall realize that maybe he could sense that something was wrong.

Logan ascended his hips from his seat, "Investigator followed her to a local motel. She paid cash and she staying there under a different name. I say we go in and grab your daughter."

Kendall got up from his seat, "Let's go."

* * *

The police had got a tip that Jo Taylor was in a local motel from passing civilian. The detective assigned to the case had stormed the motel and made his way towards the room that the manager had pointed him in the direction of. His men barged down the door only to find that it was empty. He searched the surroundings noticing that someone was indeed living with the motel room but had fled. Their trail had now gone cold.

* * *

Kendall and Logan had arrived at the motel where they had suspected that Jo was hiding out with Kendolyn. They were met with swarming police cars outside of the motel.

"News travels fast." The detective approached Kendall and Logan and placed his hands upon his hips.

Kendall questioned, "Did you find her?"

"No. She ran." He glanced at the pair suspiciously, "How did you know that she would be here?"

Kendall and Logan avoided his glare.

He sighed, "Mr. Knight please let us do out jobs effectively and efficiently. Don't go all half assed and think you can get to her before we can."

"You're doing a bang up job of getting my daughter back." He growled.

"Calm down. Obviously she knew we were coming."

Logan groaned.

The detective replied once again, "Go home. We will find her. I promise."

Kendall and Logan turned and walked away from the scene.

Kendall was not about to give up. Someone had tipped Jo off. He wasn't about to let Jo leave the state. He needed to find them before she ran away again.

* * *

Jo hid in the motel's kitchen and smiled towards the manager.

The motel manager frowned, "If this causes me to lose my license then I would..."

"That would never happen." She beamed, "Thank you for not telling them that I am here. I don't need them taking my little girl."

He had felt guilty somehow.

Jo left with a frightened Kendolyn at her side.


	19. Lost and Found

**I hope you are all liking the direction I am taking this story. I hope everyone is happy I did not end it two chapters ago. I want to hear from you. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

James was snuggled up to his husband as he slept upon his chest. They were still residing at the Mitchell's and James couldn't help but miss his own bed. He just couldn't go back to the house knowing that Kendolyn was so far away. He tried to clear his mind and drift off to sleep but all he could hear is the alarm blasting of in his ears like a siren. It was a warning somehow. Maybe his daughter wasn't safe? What if she was hurt? Kendall needed to find her. He just needed to. He awoken with a scream.

Kendall stirred beside him and tried to calm him down, "It's alright baby."

James silenced his screams and exhaled deeply. He tried to relax, "Kendall she is out there all alone. She needs us."

"I will find her." He pulled James down into his arms as they laid down together.

"Please find my little girl." He wept into his husband's chest.

* * *

Lorrencia walked into the kitchen pushing her toy grocery cart. She smiled up at her papa and replied, "Papa."

Carlos glanced down at his daughter and beamed, "What are you doing up so early?"

She giggled pushing her cart into the counter top island where it stopped. She took out her dolls that were in her cart and sat on the floor and played.

"No no." Carlos replied, "Get up from the floor Rency."

She frowned speaking in gibberish before doing as her father commanded.

"Good girl." He clapped.

Lupe walked into the kitchen with Lorenzo within her arms.

Lorenzo jumped within his nanny's hands when he saw Carlos.

Carlos approached their nanny and placed repeated kisses upon his son as he removed him from within her arms, "Good morning baby. Did you miss papa?"

"Papa." He giggled.

Logan walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss upon his husband's lips, "Morning babe."

"Mmm, Morning papi~" He savored their kiss.

Logan palmed his husband's ass. He placed a kiss upon his son's cheek before lifting his daughter within his arms, "Morning my little princess."

Lorrencia dropped her dolls to the floor and hugged her dad around his neck, "Papá no me ..." She swallowed, "jugar a ta woun." She pointed at Carlos and frowned.

Logan nodded, "Yeah?"

"He mean." She slurred out.

Logan laughed as his glance flew to his husband.

Carlos pouted, "I told her not to play with her dolls on the kitchen floor." He approached Lorrencia, "I am sorry Rency. Give papa a kiss."

"No." She turned away.

"Diva." Logan chuckled, "I guess I have my work cut out for me seeing as how I have two under my roof."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Watch it papi."

* * *

Jo tossed her cell phone knowing that it could be traced if she had answered. She had received many missed calls from Kendall and had to force herself not to answer. She had seen what had happened at the motel yesterday. She didn't need that happening again. She couldn't get arrested. She was doing the right thing. Her daughter needed her. She was becoming a young lady. She had just turned eight years old a few months back and needed a mother to tell her everything she needed to know about becoming a young lady. Jo needed to have that experience with her daughter. Her daughter was her life and without her she was nothing. She had already fallen on hard times with no job and no career. She couldn't stand watching in the shadows as James bonded with her daughter. She needed to take action and get her family back.

Kendolyn remained on the sidewalk wearing an over-sized hoody that covered her face. She was instructed to wait until her mother would return. She witnessed as Jo disappeared in an electronic store across the street and swallowed. They were at a part of town that she had not recognized. She had wanted someone to recognize her but she was afraid that she would have gotten into trouble. She had seen the police cars that had appeared at the motel and was frightened when her mother had told her that they were after her because she was being a rude little girl. Kendolyn didn't want to be arrested. She didn't want to misbehave but she just missed her dads. She wanted them to find her.

Jo exited the store wearing a pair of dark shades upon her eyes and a baseball cap upon her head. She pulled out a burner phone from a paper bag and dialed a number she had remembered, "Hey."

"Who is this?" Jett answered. He felt a buzz at his side as he sat in makeup on the set of his new movie.

"This is Jo."

Jett jumped out of the chair causing the makeup artist to apply too much blush to his cheeks. He walked away from the set, "You have got to be shitting me. Am I the first person you have called?"

"Just listen."

"No you listen." He whispered when he saw a few people passing by, "Everyone is out looking for you. What were you thinking?"

"Now is our chance."

"For what?"

"I can get Kendall back and you can get James." Jo beamed.

Jett sighed deeply, "This is not the way to do it."

"Kendall will come for us." Jo smiled as she kept her eyes upon her daughter who was standing across the street, "He knows we are gone and he will do whatever it takes to get us back."

"Jo.." He replied, "I think you need to come back so you can get some help."

She shook her head, "I don't need help. I need my family back."

Jett swallowed, "Where are you?"

"I thought you would never ask." She smirked.

* * *

Kendall reviewed the transcripts from Jo's conversation a week ago. They had appeared strange to him. He sat with Logan within his living room and tried to decipher what each message meant.

Logan cleared his throat, "She might be working with someone."

"An accomplice?" James entered into the room and glanced down at the transcripts.

"James I don't think ..." Kendall started.

James held up his hand, "I am fine." He tried to place a smile upon his tense lips.

"James..." Kendall approached him.

"No babe. I said that I am fine." His eye caught a transcript and held it within his hands, "This is Jett's number."

Kendall's jaw tense, "You remember his number?"

James snickered, "Relax babe. I remember it because the last four digits are my birth year."

Kendall removed the transcript from within his husband's grasps, "Why was she calling his phone last week?"

James eyes widened, "Jett has a private jet."

"What?"

James nodded uncontrollably, "When we were together we would take trips constantly."

Kendall growled, "That fucking prick wouldn't."

"I would make a few calls." Logan took out us cell phone.

He turned to his husband, "Which airport does he keep this jet?"

* * *

Jett escorted Jo and Kendolyn onto his private jet. He had cleared it for take off. He didn't know where Jo was going and right now he didn't care. He didn't want this to plague his thoughts. He glanced down at Kendall's daughter and his heart was in knots. He shouldn't care but somehow he was beginning to. He turned away and signaled to his plot before exiting his jet. This was not his problem. He was not the one at fault here.

* * *

Kendall arrived at the private air space and spotted Jett walking towards him. He quickened his steps and held Jett by the collar.

Jett tried to wiggle his way out of Kendall's grip.

"You never learn do you?"

"It wasn't even my idea."

The detective flashed his badge at the security desk, "I need for you to stop that plane." He made his way pass Kendall and Jett, "Let him go Knight." He made his way onto the runway and called to the pilot while he was rising the stairs leading to he jet. He flashed his badge, "You are harboring a fugitive on that plane sir."

* * *

Jo hugged Kendolyn to her body tightly, "Soon we will be in Canada and we will send a call to your dad to join us."

"I thought we were calling him now?" Kendolyn cried, "I miss him."

"I miss him too sweetie but sometimes we can't all get what we want now can we?" She growled. She had seen how James had become a rising star while her career went down the toilet. She was doing him a favor by taking Kendolyn away. He couldn't possibly be a good father/mother figure to her when he was so busy. Kendolyn needed a strong women in her life. She also needed her dad who would soon come along and then they could be truly happy.

Kendolyn frowned.

* * *

The detective entered the jet and flashed his badge, "Jo Taylor."

Jo swallowed harshly as she saw the detective standing before her, "Yes?"

"You are under arrest for kidnapping with criminal intent of fleeing the country."

"You don't understand." She ascended from her seat.

"Put your hands behind your back."

She approached him, "I needed my daughter back."

"Ms. Taylor." The detective warned.

"I don't think you understand."

"No, I don't think you understand."

She felt herself being forced onto the ground on her stomach by two police officers.

"You are under arrest Ms. Taylor. Resisting arrest has now been added to your list of charges." He turned to witness a little girl shaking in the corner. He motioned towards her, "It's okay. I am one of the good guys."

"Don't listen to him sweetie. He is trying to take you away from me." Jo replied she felt handcuffs being placed upon her hands.

Kendolyn ran into the arms of the detective, "Are you going to carry me to see my daddy and poppy?"

The detective nodded.

"Kenny you are my only family." Her mouth dropped when she saw Kendall enter into the jet, "Kendall we can run off to Canada with Kenny and all live happily ever after."

Kendall ignored her words. He felt Kendolyn jump into his arms and hugged her tightly, "God I've missed you."

"Is poppy okay? Did he worry?" She felt her tears hit her cheek.

"He worried ever day. His misses you."

Kendolyn sniffed, "I miss him too."

Jo was carried off the jet kicking and screaming, "No, this is not supposed to end like this. Kendall we deserve to be a family. Kendall, no."

* * *

James paced Carlos' design room as he carried Kendrick upon his hips. Carlos had pushed him to get his mind off of the case by doing something positive and finishing a new design that is set to be delivered to a new client in two weeks. Yet, James could not get his mind cleared. He couldn't think straight he needed to know that Kendall had found her. He couldn't sleep knowing she was out there. He turned his attention to Carlos whose eyes were glued on the door behind him. James turned around and witnessed Kendolyn walking through the door.

Kendrick kicked his feet in excitement and smiled when he saw his sister.

Kendolyn ran and pulled James and her brother within her arms.

"Oh, God I have missed you."

"I've missed you too poppy."

James cried, "Are you hungry? Are you okay?"

"My mom tried to hurt me. She kidnapped me."

"I know baby, but you don't ever have to worry about her coming after you anymore." He reassured her knowing that this could possibly damage the mind of an eight year old girl in the most worst way.

* * *

Kendolyn laid between her dads and felt safe. She would wake up in the middle of the night and scream thinking she was being abducted again. James would have to wake up and calm her back to sleep. But she couldn't sleep while dreaming that her mom was ready to kidnap her again.

Kendall and Kendrick stirred waking up to Kendolyn crying within James' arms.

Kendall lifted Kendrick within his arms and had decided that they all go downstairs and drink some hot cocoa to calm their anxieties.

James placed a small mug before Kendolyn with hot cocoa and smiled, "Drink up babe." He witnessed the bags under her eyes and knew that she couldn't resist sleeping any longer.

Kendall held Kendrick within his arms and fed him a warm bottle of chocolate milk.

James sat before their daughter, "You know it's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared."

Kendolyn bowed her head.

"It's what we do with that fear that makes us who we are. Don't let your fear define you Doll. You are stronger than this fear. If you believe that your mother can never hurt you again then she never will."

"Your poppy is right sweetheart." Kendall replied, "We will help you through this. You can sleep as long as you want in our bed."

James groaned. He whispered to his husband, "Well, what about me time?"

Kendall winked, "We'll discuss that later." He turned his attention back to his daughter, "If you need someone to talk to we will let you talk to someone babe. We want you to feel safe."

Kendolyn nodded, "I want Grammy Jen."

James beamed, "How about Grammy Jen and Grammy Brooke?"

Kendolyn beamed.

* * *

Brooke entered her son's mansion struggling with her trunk sized suitcases. She groaned as she made it through the front door only to see her son's housekeeper standing right before her, "What does my son pay you for?"

The housekeeper moved to retrieve Brooke's luggage.

She exhaled deeply, "Thank you."

James beamed when he saw his mother standing in the hall, "You're here." He embraced her.

"Yes. It was a long flight from New York but I made it. I mean I only just saw you guys at Fashion Week." She replied removing her scarf from around her neck, "I heard what happened." She questioned, "Where is my fabulous granddaughter?"

"She is in her bedroom with Jennifer."

Brooke nodded and started up the staircase.

* * *

Jennifer stood with her granddaughter within her bedroom, "Is this where it happened?"

Kendolyn held onto her grandmother's hand, "Yes."

"Are you scared to sleep in your bedroom again?" She glanced down at her granddaughter.

Kendolyn only nodded.

Brooke entered the room and spoke up, "You shouldn't give your mother that power to force you into suppression my child." She replied. She was a psychologist so her work as a therapist was never done, "You must not let her feed on your emotions of fear. Don't allow her to remove your spirit and replace it with regret, guilt and shame. You are too young my darling." She bent down to her level, "You don't need to be feeling such anguish. You are perfect. You are not at fault. It is your mother."

Jennifer spoke up, "Brooke don't have her hating her mother."

"I never said that she should."

"You're words suggested it."

James entered the room, "Come on ladies play nice." He stated, "Remember why you came."

Brooke nodded, "I agree." She turned to her granddaughter, "You have anything to say?"

The little girl nodded, "I don't want to hate my mother."

Jennifer added, "And you don't have to."

"I don't like her." Kendolyn breathed, "I don't want her to come around my family ever again."

"Oh baby." Brooke pulled her tightly within an embrace as she cried upon her shoulder.


	20. Taking sides

**Thank you Melanie for the encouragement and the review :). Here is another one.**

**ENJOY! while I update my two other stories.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

The judge pounded his gravel upon it's mount, "Order." He repeated to the crowded court.

Court was in session and this was the case that was convicting Jo Taylor of kidnapping and abduction.

Kendall sat beside his husband with trepidation. So far Jo's lawyer had painted her as a good mother and had cancelled out the fact that some years ago the judge had ordered their daughter to reside in the home of him and his husband while Jo only was allowed visitation rights. Kendall scowled at how this fucking guy was twisting everything in court and making it seem like Jo was doing her daughter a service by taking her away from her home.

Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes at the ploys the defense was using. He was the prosecutor and he was ready to prosecute Jo with all extents of the law. She kidnapped a child which should be grounds for imprisonment. He wasn't just going to stop there he was going to order a psychotic evaluation. Mr. Bitters knew he was a cut throat lawyer and he was willing to cut the throats of the guilty. He had grinned when Jo had pleaded not guilty. She was just making it too easy for him.

The judge called for Kendolyn to grace the stand.

James turned to see his daughter sitting besides her grandmothers with trepidation upon her face. He beamed towards her nodding at her for her to take the stand. He was proud of the progress she was making. And even though his mothers couldn't get along, at least they had both agreed when it came to their granddaughter and were helping their granddaughter through this. Brooke and Jen were wonderful. They slept with Kendolyn and claimed they were having a sleepover. They would cry with her and stay up all night with her until she was safe to fall back asleep. They talked and laughed making this transition for her more helpful. They knew she didn't need this working on her conscious so they worked hard to made it easy for her.

Kendolyn witnessed her pops eyes upon her and nodded. She rubbed her hands upon her black wool skirt that he had designed for her and ascended from her seat. From what she gathered many eyes were upon her. She felt frightened. She stopped her feet from moving closing down her eyelids wanting to cancel out the many eyes that were looking back at her.

James moved from his seat and bent down to Kendolyn's level. He spoke up causing her to shine her beautiful emerald eyes back at him, "It's okay sweetie. I am right here. If you feel scared just look at me okay?"

Kendolyn nodded, "Okay."

James kissed her upon her forehead, "Okay, now take the stand." He brushed the hairs from her black blazer. He held a sparkle in his eyes when he saw her wear it. He had designed it especially for her. Some reporters had even asked where it could be bought. Truth was that she was the only Doll that he dressed with specialty clothes that was only for her.

Kendolyn took the stand placing her hand upon a bible and repeating words that she had believed were true.

The judge glanced down at her and smiled.

James took his seat by their lawyer and held his husband's hand within his own. He exhaled deeply.

"She is going to do great." Kendall whispered.

James nodded not moving his eye connect away from their daughter.

Kendolyn kept her glance on her pops.

The defense rose from his seat starting his line of questioning. He was Jo's old boss. He took the case feeling a need to represent her after everything that had happened. He knew his comments to the media after her kidnapping may have been controversial but he just needed to cancel out all the guilt he was feeling within his heart. And Jo was willing to let him do so as long as she didn't have to pay for his services.

Kendolyn's eyes flew on the lawyer and her hands began to sweat. She looked back at her pops and beamed towards him.

The defense saw this interaction and tackled his opportunity, "Do you think they can tell you what to say?"

The little girl shook her head, "No, I am just scared."

"There nothing to be afraid of if you tell the truth."

Mr. Bitters rose, "Are you attacking a child?" He replied in a condescending tone.

The judge ordered, "Mr. Bitters please have a seat."

The defense continued, "Just want to ask you a few questions about your mom that's all. Think you can do that?"

James turned to Bitters, "He is patronizing her. She may be only eight years old but she is smart for her age."

Mr. Bitters nodded taking down notes as the defense spoke. His questioning was bogus. He would ask the child questions from the past when Kendall and Jo had raised her which had no bearings in the present and to this case. Yet, he hadn't objected he just waited his turn so he could smash his competition.

Jo smiled as she glanced at her daughter. She had done well. She nodded when her lawyer took a seat next to her, "Well done."

Mr. Bitters rose approaching the child, "Now the defense has asked you questions about the past. But he has failed to ask questions about the present. Why not ask about what the child felt being kidnapped from her home? Why not ask questions about why Jo really fiied for full custody of their daughter two years ago?"

The defense wiggled uncomfortably in his seat.

Kendall smirked. He knew Bitters was worth every penny.

Mr. Bitters turned his attention to Kendolyn, "So I am going to ask you Kendolyn how did it feel being kidnapped from your home that night?"

Kendolyn swallowed. She glanced at her poppy before turning her attention to her grandmothers whose smiles just melted her heart. She was grateful for two women who loved her dearly to help her through all of her pain. She was only eight but she had felt how this kidnapping had affected her life. At first she no longer wanted to attend school or walk outside alone. She kept looking over her shoulders. She loved spending time with her pops and her grandmothers but her dad had told her she needed to go back to school. He had ordered a bodyguard to follow her around which was kind of cool at first but then it made her an outcast. She didn't want to become an outcast so she told her dad she no longer needed one and for the first time attended school without one and felt safe surrounded by her friends. It was a new transition but she was getting there.

* * *

After withstanding the trial for a week the court was coming to a close. The defense and the prosecutor had already made their closing statements and now the jury was about to read their verdict.

"In the case against the people against Jo Taylor the people have found her guilty on all counts."

Jo frowned as she heard the people of the court cheering.

The judge pounded his gravel against its mount.

"She has been charged with kidnapping and abduction as well as fleeing the country with criminal content."

The judge finished her sentence, "You will hereby be sentenced to twenty years imprisonment in a mental facility."

James' mouth stood agape. He turned to his husband, "She gets to go to the loony bin?"

Mr. Bitters nodded, "The defense talked up the judge in his chambers claiming insanity." He growled, "If he hadn't those twenty years would be jail time with just visits from a psychologist. However, we still won."

Kendall laughed, "We still won."

Jo held her head down as she was escorted by men in white coats out of the court house.

* * *

It has been two weeks after the trial and everything was falling back into place slowly. Kendolyn was becoming readjusted and James was busy with his designs and the store. He was sitting on the plush sofa within their library as his daughter sat on the floor playing with her brother. James was drawing upon his sketch pad periodically glancing up at the flat screen that stood over their heads.

The reporter rang out, "Actor Jett Stetson, still in court today after allegedly being involved in an aiding and abiding charge connected with Kendolyn Knight's kidnapping." She continued, "We all remember that the case found Jo Taylor guilty on all counts of kidnapping, abduction and fleeing the country with criminal intent. She has been sentenced to twenty years in a mental facility. We will tell you more about this case as more information is given to us."

James laughed. Jett's case was running longer than Jo's case because he was re-convicted of bribing a law official. Jett had hit rock bottom and this had done nothing to save his career. His million dollar endorsement deals had dropped him from their accounts. James had heard that he had just bought a new estate which was worth $12 million dollars. He was impressed when he had seen it on the news. He knew that Jett was pulling in alot of change since his Oscar win but now he wasn't so sure with everything crumbling around him.

Cynthia entered the room with a tray filled with snacks and placed it upon a nearby table.

Kendrick stood up from his hips and walked towards the table.

Kendolyn sat at the table and placed a cucumber sandwich between her lips, "Thanks Cynthia."

Cynthia beamed down at her, "No problem Lyn." She coined the nickname for her kissing her cheek. She turned to James, "I am about done washing the baby's clothes."

James nodded, "Okay, thanks. We will be right here. We're not going anywhere."

She left.

Kendolyn helped her brother upon a chair that sat at the table and feed him a sandwich. He beamed smacking on the sandwich before taking up an organic chocolate chip cookie that he loved so much. His eyes lit up as he crushed it between his little fingers.

* * *

Carlos held Lorrencia within his arms as he witnessed his model standing before him dressed in an emerald gown that James had designed. Lorrenia was sliding down his hips so he had to work extra hard to keep her within his arms. Carlos eyes sparkled as he looked at the design.

The model beamed as she stood in the middle of the closed store. She glanced into the full length mirror, "It looks great."

"Yeah." He exhaled deeply bending down to place Lorrencia upon the floor only for her to scream out, "Okay Mija."

The model chuckled, "She seems like a handful."

"She is my little diva." He exclaimed glancing over his shoulders to witness Lupe at the other end of the store playing with Lorenzo, "You don't want to play with Lorenzo and Lupe?"

She sniffed shaking her head against the wind. She placed her head upon her papa's shoulder as she played with a toy within her hands.

"Awwa."

Carlos felt her forehead, "I think she is getting a fever." He turned to Lupe, "I think we need to take Rency to the see the doctor."

Lupe nodded lifting up Lorenzo within her arms before going to pack up the twins belongings.

"Are we done?" The model questioned.

"Yes." He replied, "You could take off the dress and it will be ready for you to showcase at the show we are having next month." He replied. He cradled his daughter within his arms placing a kiss upon her warm forehead.

* * *

Logan glanced into the eyes of his daughter. He was also a practicing pediatrician and loved to take care of babies after they were born. Allot of gay men only trusted him with their children claiming that others would look at their children with scorn and disgust. He glanced down at his daughter who was now laying upon the patient's bed looking very exhausted. He checked all her vitals and realized that her temperature was rising.

Carlos held Lorenzo within his arms as Lupe sat in the corner, "How is she?"

"She does have a fever babe." He replied to his husband, "I am glad you noticed a change in her."

"Me too." He nodded knowing that Lorrencia only ever wanted to remain under him when she was sick or sleepy.

Logan took out a needle and motioned to Lupe.

Lupe nodded removing Lorrencia's clothing and her diaper.

Logan turned his daughter upon her stomach and held her down as she wiggled. He placed a needle in her little tush pressing a cotton over the little prick that was left.

Lorrencia cried.

Carlos rubbed his daughter's back softly, "It's okay baby, daddy didn't mean to hurt you. It will make you all better."

The toddler nodded trying to flip on her back. She glanced up at her papa wanting him to hold her within his arms.

Carlos handed Lorenzo to Lupe and held Lorrencia within his arms.

Logan disposed of the needle and his gloves to write a prescription, "She needs some antibiotics that you can pick up from next door."

Carlos nodded as he put on his daughter's clothing.

* * *

James held Kendrick within his arms entering into the kitchen where he witnessed his husband making a sandwich. He kissed his lips, "You're home early."

Kendall glanced down at his wrist watch, "Yeah, you can say that." He kissed Kendrick's lips, "Hey baby."

Kendrick grinned, "Daddy's home."

Kendall laughed, "Yes, I am home."

James repeated, "Early."

He sighed, "Yeah, with this whole Jett nonsense I didn't want to be the subject of paparazzi."

"Did they follow you to work?"

"They were waiting outside my building."

James groaned, "Did they follow you here?"

He shook his head happily, "One thing I like about living in a high priced gated community. They can't enter through the gate." He laughed as he finished his sandwich placing it to his lips.

James shook his head, "So Doll is taking a nap and so is Cynthia." He groaned, "But I can't make this little guy take one."

"He is probably too anxious."

"Either that or he thinks he is going to miss something if he sleeps. He has already ate, played, pooped and pee'd. I don't know what else is there."

Kendall laughed, "Just give it time babe."

James was exhausted though. He was designing again and he needed time to shut his eyes or he would go insane. He turned to his son, "Why can't you take a nap?"

Kendrick shrugged his little shoulders, "I no sleepy."

"You no sleepy?"

He nodded with a grin.

Kendall chuckled, "Why don't we watch a movie. He probably would sleep then."

"Great idea." James left the kitchen making his way towards their media room.

Kendall dimmed the lights and positioned himself next to his husband.

Kendrick stood up within his poppy's lap and climbed onto his dad's lap where he rested his head upon his chest and stared at the moving screen.

James relaxed his shoulders within his seat and watched the moving screen.

A few minutes into the movie Kendall felt his husband's head upon his shoulder. He glanced down to witness his son sound asleep upon his chest. He chuckled lightly. He loved his family and was happy that everyone who had tried to come between them had failed miserably.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed another chapter peeps. I will be wrapping up this story soon. I loved how cute this chapter ended. I love this family! Will be so sad when it ends -tears-**


	21. The first day back

**Thank you Melanie for your support and to all those who have favorited, followed, reviewed and read.**

**Here is some much needed Kames and Cargan lovin'. Looks like I have answered the prayers of ThatKamesLover15 again lol :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James and Carlos had reopened the store after the case had ended and the paparazzi had died down. The chain stores in Los Angeles were closed but the other chains in and around New York City were opened. Even though the stores in L.A were closed Carlos and James would still take in new clients and delivered orders to their present ones. They still ran a business and had to keep it going if they wanted to keep a hold on their existing clientele.

James fell on his knees upon the carpeted floor, "We're back."

Carlos chuckled, "You're so crazy."

He got up from his knees, "After everything we are back where we started."

The latino shook his head, "No, we are better than ever. When we started you had issues with Jo. I had issues with Joanna and Camille." He growled.

"You're right. Now we are happily married with children." He beamed, "How is Lorrencia?"

"She is doing better now." Carlos groaned, "She is becoming a terrible two but Logie just thinks she is being a diva just like me."

James nodded, "You are a diva."

"Am not!"

"Fine." He went to the back and placed his birkin bag in his office. He walked out onto the floor to witness their employees arriving. He turned to Carlos, "So Kendall scored us tickets to Dak's concerts show. Want to join?"

Carlos beamed, "Of course." He questioned, "These are front row seats right?"

James chuckled, "Diva."

"Oh screw you."

* * *

Kendolyn sat in her classroom and found it hard to listen to the presenter that stood before the class. It was show and tell and one of her classmate's mother was talking about her role as a house mom and wife. She represented everything a child needed but Kendolyn couldn't help but feel that she was wrong. Kendolyn had everything she had needed with her two dads and if she needed to know anything from her woman's perspective she had her grandma Jen and Brooke to take care of that. She folded her arms above her chest and groaned not wanting to listen to anymore of the woman's presentation.

* * *

Kendall approached his daughter's classroom and chuckled at the many female teachers who were staring him down in the hallway. He had stopped to sign a few autographs before making his way inside the classroom.

Kendolyn jumped from her seat when she saw her father. She gave him a big hug and whispered, "Did you bring it?"

Kendall pulled his old album from his suite pocket, "Why is this important again?"

"My teacher loves you." She turned to witness her teacher beaming with flushed cheeks.

Kendall nodded, "Oh, here we go again."

Kendolyn beamed as she turned her attention to her class.

* * *

Logan examined a patient who was pregnant with triplets. He had offered the man and his husband fertility drugs to try and get pregnant but he never knew it would have turned out the way it had. He was monitoring his pregnancy and had to make sure that he was under the proper care because he didn't need their deaths on his hands. He knew the risk and couldn't help but think of his husband's pregnancy and how smoothly that had went. He just needed this guy to follow the same regiment and have his husband be a beacon of responsibility like how he was when Carlos was pregnant.

* * *

Kendrick sat at his little sized table and chair and began to color. He was being taught by Cynthia who was teaching him how to properly make sentences and was teaching him new words. He was now learning his ABC's and counting to ten. All of this learning was making him tired. He would sometimes want to color and play with his toys because learning was hard. He colored a number one and pointed down at it, "One."

Cynthia beamed, "Yes and how old are you?"

Kendrick placed down his crayon and put up two fingers, "Two."

Cynthia clapped, "Good boy."

Kendrick clapped along with her, "Lunch."

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yesssh Pwease."

"Say please."

"Pwease." Kendrick giggled.

Cynthia tickled him lifting him up from his seat and carrying him along with her towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lupe swam with Lorenzo and Lorrencia as they floated in tubes. They were being watched by the lifeguard who was also in charge of cleaning the pool.

Lorenzo kicked his little feet towards Lupe.

Lorrenica only floated and smiled.

Lupe called out to them, "¿Dónde estamos ahora?"

Lorrencia spat out, "Agua!"

Lorenzo beamed, "Agua!"

"¿Qué están haciendo ahora?"

"Nadar." Lorenzo replied.

Lupe nodded, "Dicen que soy natación."

Lorenzo looked at her confused.

Lorrencia kicked her feet towards Lupe, "Pipí."

"Oh." Lupe nodded lifting both twins within her arms and left the pool.

* * *

Kendall walked out of his daughter's school with a beam. He had placed his cell phone to his ears and was speaking with his husband. The paparazzi had followed him to his daughter's school in hopes that they could get a statement from him. Jett's verdict had been passed and he was sentenced to five years imprisonment. Kendall couldn't care less because he knew that was what Jett had deserved. He avoided the paparazzi and their questions at all costs and entered his Bentley not wanting to have to say something that he might regret over the television later. He sped off not looking back.

* * *

James held his cell phone to his ears as he assisted a customer with a few purchases, "So Carlos and Logan are game for tonight."

Kendall beamed, "Great, and maybe after you and I could..."

James giggled turning away from the customer when he had served them, "I was thinking the same thing."

Kendall chuckled, "I've missed you. I mean with Kendrick sleeping in our bed and Kendolyn sleeping in our bed we haven't had allot of time for us."

"I agree." He occupied his hands by sorting out a nearby rack, "It has been long overdue."

"Mmmm." Kendall moaned as he stopped to a red light, "I can't wait."

James giggled, "Me neither." His eyes landed on Carlos who was making his way towards him, "How was Kendolyn's show and tell?"

"Her teacher loved me." He chuckled, "I gave her a signed copy of my last CD and she practically handed our daughter an A."

James chuckled, "You are lovable."

"I want you to love me next."

James' cheeks flushed.

Carlos approached his best friend only to stop in his tracks when he witnessed the expression upon his face, "What is happening?"

"Love you too." He ended his call turning to witness Carlos standing before him, "What's up?"

"Were you just having a moment with your husband?"

"Sure was."

"That's fine. Looks like our order of fabric has been delayed."

"Why?"

"Some nonsense up north."

James groaned, "Why does the world hate me?"

"Looks like we need to let our client know and proposition her about using another color."

James frowned, "But that fabric is bomb."

Carlos giggled, "It will be bomb in another color."

* * *

James sat next to his husband in the front row at Dak's concert. He had remembered Dak being a very close friend of his husband's and even being featured on his last album. He was excited to be at a concert again since it had been a long time since he had ever been to one since he was Cody Simpson's stylist. And he wasn't even Lucy Stone's stylist for long to ever attend hers so he hadn't even remembered any of this. The lights, stage, and fans made him even wonder why he ever stopped attending.

Kendall clapped as the lights dimmed. He was ready to see his friend up on stage again.

Carlos jumped clapping as the music began.

Logan had never really attended concerts before. This being his first he didn't really know what to expect but he was willing to make an effort to enjoy it even for his husband's sake.

* * *

James beamed when he saw his husband enter the stage with Dak. He screamed out, "Yeah baby!"

Carlos shouted, "Kendall!"

Logan clapped. He was enjoying himself and seeing Kendall on stage in his element made him realize just how much an entertainer and performer Kendall really was.

Kendall entered the stage with a microphone and waved to his fans, "God I've missed this." He turned to Dak.

Dak nodded, "I bet you have." He spoke into the microphone.

The crowd let out a big, "Awwa!"

"You want us to sing that song we did the last time?"

The crowd cheered loudly, "Yeah!"

"What song?" Kendall questioned, "You mean that one song about rolling windows down or something like that?"

The crowd screamed, "Yes!"

James shouted, "Yeah! Go for it!"

Kendall shook his head, "I don't think they are ready for that." He moved to leave the stage. He heard the crowd going in an uproar and felt his shoulders being forced back.

"Kendall no don't go..."

The crowd cheered.

"I think we should give them what the want." Kendall turned to the crowd, "You want more?"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you." Kendall sounded, "You want more?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go." He replied as the beat sounded.

James' eyes sparkled as he saw his husband upon the stage once more. He had realized that this was the moment when he was on stage all those years ago with Dak that he had fallen in love with him. Kendall had brought light to his life and every waking moment with him was such a pleasure and a joy. He began to feel tears welding within his eyes. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks as his husband performed before him.

Dak's back-up singers started to sing nice and slow, "Everybody knows that I want you."

The drums started playing.

The crowd cheered louder, "AHHHH!"

Kendall removed his teal blazer from his shoulders to reveal his chopped shirt that was sleeveless and ripped on the two sides. James had designed his outfit tonight and he couldn't have been more pleased.

Dak's back-up singers rang out, "La la la la LA!"

"If you want me baby show me." Dak shouted towards the crowd, "How is everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd roared.

Dak and his back-up singers harmonized, "Roll the windows down let your hair flow." Dak sang alone, "Let it all go tonight..."

The back-up singers sang out, "Night, night, night..."

Kendall sang, "Throw it up."

The back-up singers sang, "Woo hoo!"

"Yeahhhh, yeahhhh."

"Woo hoo!"

Dak sang, "Girl roll those windows down..."

Kendall took off his shirt and threw it in the crowd.

James eyes ran over Kendall's washboard abs and he bit down on his bottom lip. He knew he was in for a treat when they got back home.

Kendall sang out, "You're pretty baby, but you know that." He pointed towards his husband as he did a body roll.

Dak pointed towards James in the crowd, "You know that..."

"Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah. I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight." Kendall thrust his hips to the crowd as he did a body roll. The only thing on his mind right now was his husband and how he wanted to take him back home and make love to him.

James felt his pressure rising as he stood drooling.

"I don't really care if it's wrong or right." He winked towards the crowd, "Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight. Anything you want I can get that girl. If you're with that girl."

The music silenced and the drums blasted as Dak sang, "Everybody knows that I want ya."

The music picked up.

"If you want me baby show me."

Dak and his back-up singers harmonized, "Roll the windows down let your hair flow." Dak sang alone, "Let it all go tonight..."

The back-up singers sang out, "Night, night, night..."

Kendall sang, "Throw it up."

The back-up singers sang, "Woo hoo!"

"Yeahhhh. yeahhhh." Kendall sang.

"Woo hoo!"

Dak sang, "Girl roll those windows down..."

"Woo hoo!"

Kendall and Dak sang, "When we're rolling in your town."

"Woo hoo!"

Kendall sang, "I said yeahhh, yeahhh."

"Woo hoo!"

* * *

Kendall was bombarded by cameras as he left the stage. He smiled and just went towards his dressing room to change and return to his seat where he could have watched the rest of the show. It was a nice surprise and a great experience to perform again. He had missed it even though that part of his life was over. He loved signing new clients. He had found a new passion which was allowing others to follow their dreams and making their dreams come true in their rise to the top. Besides Kendall was twenty-nine he wanted to try new things before he got older and could no longer work. He needed to find new ventures along the way and open new doors for himself as he became older.

* * *

Carlos had entered into his master bedroom. The twins were asleep and Lupe had even called it a night. He removed his silk robe from his shoulders and climbed into bed next to his husband.

Logan spoke up, "That show was hot."

"It was." Carlos snuggled up to his husband placing his head upon his chest. He ran his hand down his husband's bare chest. He ran his fingers across his abs.

Logan pulled Carlos into his body, "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Yeah I enjoyed the show."

Logan nodded getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

Logan stood at the foot of their California King sized bed and began to do hip thrusts as he balled his fist to his lips and pretended that it was a microphone.

Carlos eyes widened. He giggled with excitement at the show his husband was putting on.

Logan pointed at Carlos as he continued his performance, "Do you like that?"

Carlos moaned, "Si papi~"

Logan stopped his movements and motioned for Carlos to come to him, "You know I love it when you call me papi~" He moaned.

Carlos crawled upon his hands and knees towards his husband, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He lifted Carlos up so that he could stand on his knees and lifted his lips to meet his own.

Carlos placed his hands within his husband's boxer briefs removing them from his hips. He felt Logan's tongue enter his mouth and absolutely lost it. He deepened the kiss increasing the movement of his lips as his husband tasted the inside of his mouth.

Logan broke the kiss and panted, "I am going to fuck you."

"Mmmm I'm not going to stop you papi~" He felt himself being forced onto his back as Logan' weight fell upon him.

* * *

James fist his fingers in his husband's hair when he felt Kendall's mouth upon his dick. He arched his back and moved his hips towards Kendall's mouth. He screamed out, "Fuck!" What he loved was that he could scream out and no one would hear him. They were on the third story and besides all of the walls were sound proofed. Sounds could only emit through the house if doors were opened. And Kendolyn and Kendrick were safely tucked away in their rooms which were three doors down from their dads. If the kids needed them they could knock or they could simply hear through a new sound system which Kendall installed which could allow them to monitor anything within the house.

Kendall moved his mouth from upon his husband's dick and licked his fingers. He placed two digits in James' ass hole and listened as he moaned beneath him. He grinned moving back to suck his husband's dick.

James bit on his bottom lip and moaned, "Kendall~"

Kendall continued to bob his head placing James' shaft in his mouth while he fingered his asshole.

"Daaaa~" James cried out, "Kendall~"

Kendall moaned.

"Fuck me~" He screamed out, "I need for you to fuck me~"

Kendall removed his mouth from his husband's dick with a pop and removed his fingers. He left the bed in order to coat his dick with some lube.

James writhed upon their bed with lust within his eyes, "Please baby. Don't have me waiting so long."

Kendall chuckled, "I wouldn't." He climbed back in bed and kissed his way up his husband's body as he found his way to his lips.

James moaned in his mouth wrapping his legs around his husband's waist.

Kendall moved his hips to let their dicks rub together causing friction.

James bit onto his husband's bottom lip and moaned out, "Fuck~"

"Hold on babe."

James clawed at his husband's back in anticipation of his dick in his ass. He saw Kendall push himself up by his biceps and insert his dick within his ass. James yelped feeling the lube warm up as it made its way inside him.

"Still so fucking tight~" He moaned out trying his hardest not to slam himself into his husband.

James exhaled allowing himself to relax. He wiggled his hips gently giving his husband all the ammunition he needed to fuck him senseless.

Kendall licked his lips and started a slow easy rhythm. This drove him insane because his husband's ass had felt so fucking great. He closed his eyes and continued to drive his hips nice and easy into his husband. Rolling them to meet his husband's hips nice and slow.

"Yeah~" James breathed out moving his hips to meet Kendall's.

Kendall felt James' lips upon his ear kissing and sucking inside his lobe. He groaned, "AHHH~"

James moved to kiss behind Kendall's ear wanting to drive him wild.

Kendall's eyes shot open. He held onto James's shoulders and moved his hips faster increasing his rhythm.

"Damn~" James let out, "Fuck~" He kissed down his husband's jaw leading towards his neck. He moved his hips to meet Kendall's feeling as one of his legs was being forced over his husband's shoulders, "Fuck~" He screamed out when he felt his husband hit his sweet spot.

"Right there?"

James nodded, "Fuck me baby~" He panted, "Fuck me~" He moved his hips feeling as his other leg being forced over his shoulders and Kendall started to pound into him, "AHHHH~" He let out a moan, "That's it~"

"Yeah~." Kendall groaned.

"Don't stop~ Fuck me~"

* * *

Logan closed his eyes as he felt Carlos lips upon his dick. The latino had a magical tongue which he loved. He rolled his hips into his husband's mouth trying his hardest not to hurt him. He panted and wanted to scream out when he had felt his husband's hands rolling up his chest to pinch at his hard nipples. He took Carlos hands within his own and licked on his fingers.

Carlos pulled hips lips from around his husband's dick with a pop and climbed on top of him.

Logan's eyes flew open and he released Carlos' fingers from his lips.

Carlos bent down to meet his husband's lips.

Logan squeezed onto his husband's ass and rocked it back and forth upon his dick. He broke the kiss and breathed, "I wanna fuck you all night."

"Mmm si papi~" He bit down on his bottom lip before feeling himself being flipped onto his back, "How do you want me?"

"You are so fucking sexy." He kissed his lips.

"Same here doctor~"

He groaned, "So horny for you." He crawled over to their night stand and placed some lube upon his dick and coated his fingers. He moved back towards his husband and pushed him gently upon his side. He spanked his ass lifting up one of his legs as he inserted his fingers inside his ass.

Carlos kept his eye connect with his husband placing his elevated leg upon his husband's shoulder as he was being finger fucked, "Oooo~"

Logan scissored his husband getting him nice and ready for him.

Carlos moaned, "Oh~" He arched his back, "Papi fuck me~"

Logan removed his fingers only to place his dick at his husband's hole. He closed his eyelids and exhaled, "Fuck!" He entered slowly into Carlos' tight walls.

Carlos' hand moved to place it upon his husband's hips as he eased him into his ass.

Logan slapped his hands upon Carlos' ass as he started his rhythm now rolling his hips into his husband's ass.

"Yeah~" Carlos sighed.

He rolled his body meeting Carlos' hips as he moved it to meet his thrusts.

"Yess~"

"You like that?"

"Yesss papi~" He moaned feeling his husband increase his rhythm.

Logan pulled out of his husband's ass only to pound into him repeatedly.

Carlos screamed, "AAhhhh~"

Logan licked his lips squeezing onto his husband's sweet ass.

"Logan~" He panted, "Fuck me~"

Logan pushed all the way into his husband's ass and came to a halt. He leaned down and to kiss his lips before spanking his ass and getting back to the task at hand.

"Fuck~ Yeah~ Right there~" He felt his sweet spot being hit repeatedly which made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He tried to keep up with his husband's rhythms but Logan was a mad man. His movements were rapid and he felt the passion within each thrust, his dick felt like heaven. He would be lying if he said he wanted it all to end right now, "Papi~" He screamed out moving to fist his own dick, "Fuck me~" He screamed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :).**

**REVIEW!**


	22. In the End

**This is the end...**

**Okay peeps the story is done. I enjoyed writing it. Did you enjoy reading it? I hope you did.**

**Enjoy!**

**Regards,**

**:)**

* * *

Logan wrapped Carlos within his arms moving his hands to rest upon his ass. He kissed his lips, "How does it feel to be twenty-seven babe?"

Carlos groaned, "I am old baby."

"No you're not."

Carlos pouted, "You would say that since you are twenty-nine and almost thirty."

Logan rolled his eyes.

Carlos laughed, "This is serious babe."

"No, it really isn't. You're fine as hell." He licked his lips, "I love you."

Carlos kissed him once more allowing their lips to move slowly against each other.

* * *

Kendall and James stood by Carlos' three tier birthday cake. They were in a private dinning room which was set off from the dinning room in the restaurant. Logan had invited close friends and family to the affair which he claimed was only the tip of the ice berg when it came to Carlos' birthday celebration. They knew he was going to go all out for his husband so they just wanted to wait and see what he had in mind to do next.

* * *

Carlos pulled away from his husband and blushed, "Did you forget that people are watching?" He pushed himself out of his husband's arms and glanced around the crowd of one hundred guests who had joined him for his birthday celebration. He glanced down at the dazzling louboutin loafers upon his feet and beamed. They had been a birthday present which was a pleasant surprise. He knew his husband spared no expense and he was grateful to have him within his life.

"I don't care." Logan raised his husband's head by his chin and pecked his lips.

"Later." Carlos winked.

"Oh, I am looking forward to it." He slapped his ass.

Silvia approached the couple, "You two act like newlyweds."

"We are." Logan exclaimed.

"You've been married six years now."

Logan shrugged, "Doesn't even feel that long."

Carlos cried, "Oh, I am really old."

"Stop it." Logan replied, "You're not old."

Carlos nodded trying to remain optimistic about aging.

* * *

Kendall held onto James' waist as they sipped their wine.

"Why did I not do anything for my twenty-seventh birthday last month?" James questioned glancing around the room that was lit up in purple and yellow.

"Because you said you didn't want to be reminded that you were aging."

"Oh, right. So what did we do?"

"I threw you a surprise party anyway at your favorite club. We had great food and entertainment."

James nodded as he remembered the event, "That's right."

"It was a great night." He squeezed his husband's ass.

James giggled, "It was." His attention was diverted to a waitress who was carrying a few shrimp puffs on her tray. He removed a few before turning his attention back to his husband.

* * *

"Do you remember?" Logan asked his husband as he stood behind him and whispered within his ears.

Carlos wrapped Logan's arms around his waist tightly, "I do."

"It was in this very room that we met that day."

Carlos giggled, "What a way to make a first impression."

"That ice cream was cold."

"Sorry again for that."

"It's fine. If you didn't do that I think you would've seen the boner I was trying hard not to reveal."

"What?"

"Yeah, when I first saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off your ass."

"Naughty boy."

"What? I was twenty-three with raging hormones. I couldn't help it that you had a great ass." He replied in his defense, "You still do."

Carlos giggled, "And I was twenty-one without a job, or a boyfriend and was trying to pay my rent and stay in school."

"Where does the time go?"

"I was so young." Carlos started.

"You're still young." He kissed his husband's cheek. He removed his arms from around his husband and held onto his hand so that he could twirl him around. He glance down at his husband's ass which looked delicious in the tight maroon colored pants he wore. He rolled his eyes upwards towards the gray v-neck tight tee that his husband wore under a snug blue blazer, "And you get sexier as the time goes by."

Carlos blushed, "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

James stood at the cash register at his and Carlos' store and read a magazine. The store had just opened its doors so they only had a few clients who had walked in. He looked up from his magazine and witnessed his best friend walking towards him wearing a pair of baggy cropped capri's, a graphic tee and an over-sized sweater upon his shoulders. He laughed, "Did Maria forget to do your laundry?"

Carlos approached the counter and rolled his eyes. He placed his Birkin handbag which Logan had brought him as a Birthday present upon the counter.

James beamed and marveled at Carlos' bag. It was navy blue with nude stitching and had a golden handle, "Is this the new Birkin?"

"Sure is." Carlos beamed twisting his wrist in front of James's face.

James eyes widened when he saw the diamond bracelet upon Carlos' wrist. He whistled, "Looks like someone has been putting out for his husband."

Carlos giggled, "I always put out."

James chuckled, "Logan did great. I loved the party at the restaurant, but the yacht party was great." He reminisced over the party that was held a week ago.

"It was." Carlos started, "I am just glad it's all over. Now I could focus on more important things."

"Like what?" James took up his magazine.

Carlos bit on his bottom lip nervously before replying, "Like the fact that I may be pregnant."

James coughed, "What?"

Carlos only shrugged his shoulders, "I think."

* * *

Kendall yawned as he got out of bed. He had taken the day off and decided to spend the day relaxing since this year had really been a tough one for him. He really had taken no time off since Kendolyn's kidnapping, Jo's arraignment, James' party, Carlos' party, he was exhausted. He got out of bed and headed to the toilet which was in a separate room from their master bathroom. He pulled down his underwear and took out his dick before witnessing something behind the toilet. After he had pee'd he bent down to retrieve a box and widened his eyes when he noticed a pregnancy test.

* * *

"What do you mean that you think that you are pregnant?" James whispered.

Carlos shrugged again. He didn't know how it had happened. He and Logan were being so careful. Carlos had wanted to get pregnant again but he had felt that it was still too early since they were now potty chaining the twins and they were equally a handful. He didn't want to compound stress upon what they already had.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

Carlos shook his head.

"Then how would you know for sure?"

Carlos glanced down at his clothing, "If you haven't noticed my clothes are a little baggy."

James nodded.

"I am putting on weight James." He breathed out, "Now it could either be from the party I just had or the fact that I am indeed pregnant. I had put on allot of weight during my last."

"That's because you were having twins."

Carlos panicked, "Oh, God."

James exhaled, "Okay, breathe. It's going to be okay. I have a pregnancy test in my bag you can take."

Carlos nodded.

* * *

Kendall jumped out of the shower and dressed himself in a some sweats and a white tee. He held the pregnancy test within his hands and stared at it. If his husband was pregnant he would have told him right? He questioned his husband's motivates not knowing what to think. He placed the box back where he found it before leaving his bedroom. He entered the Kitchen where he found Cynthia feeding Kendrick.

Kendrick looked up at his dad and beamed. He was eating his eggs and found no need to use a spoon.

"How you doing today baby?"

Kendrick giggled, "Daddy's up."

"That's right." Kendall smiled. He poured himself a cup of coffee, "It's just me and you today little man." He turned to Cynthia, "Oh and Cynthia."

Cynthia chuckled.

Kendrick nodded, "Kenny to school."

"That's right Kenny has gone to school."

"Me school too." He chewed.

"You will go to school when you are older."

Kendrick nodded using his hands to make a mess as he spread his eggs all over the table of his high chair. He soon dropped his plate on the floor and laughed.

Kendall chuckled. If James was pregnant he would be excited to have a new edition to the family. He just wanted to make sure that his husband was ready.

* * *

Logan wrote down his patients stats upon his clip board and sighed. He had noticed a change in his husband recently. He just couldn't put his fingers on it. Carlos was becoming distant and moody. He didn't know what it was or why he was acting like this. He knew that the last time Carlos had a change in his personality he was... Logan's eyes widened.

"No. He couldn't be." He questioned, "Could he?"

Logan's patient cleared her throat as she sat upon the patient bed, "Um Dr. Mitchell?"

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts, "Oh, sorry." He glanced down at the pregnant woman before her.

"So how is she?" Her wife, who sat in the corner of the room questioned.

* * *

James handed Carlos the pregnancy test.

Carlos glanced over his shoulders before discretely taking the test. He turned to James, "My question to you is that. Why do you have a pregnancy test in your bag?"

James avoided his eyes.

"James?"

"I think that I am pregnant as well."

Carlos mouth stood agape with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You and Logan have more sex than me and Kendall do."

"No we don't." He defended himself.

James nodded, "I think you do." He laughed, "Besides every test I have taken says the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"Positive." James growled.

Carlos beamed, "So what is the problem?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You better know fast and go and get a check-up."

"I know." He sighed, "I just can't believe after everything that has happened this year I am pregnant."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"I want to be."

"But you're scared?"

James nodded, "Being pregnant would be amazing. I am just scared that some psycho will come into my life and try and ruin my happiness and my family's life again."

Carlos placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder, "That is not going to happen again. It is over. It is time for you to be happy."

James glanced into his friend's eyes, "What about you?"

He groaned, "I would love to be pregnant again but we are potty training the twins and they are a handful right now. I just can't take care of them and another baby."

"It's going to be okay. You have a loving husband and a full staff. It takes a village to raise a child."

Carlos chuckled, "Mami always said that."

"She was right." He beamed, "You just told me that I should be happy. Now you should just let the chips fall as they may."

Carlos nodded. Logan would not be upset with him if he was pregnant. He would welcome it. Carlos always wanted a big family and having a big family with Logan was what he always wanted. He was just scared that it would be too much for him too soon. He was being silly. He could handle it. He smiled towards his friend and walked towards the restroom.

James exhaled deeply. If he and Carlos was pregnant at the same time then what would happen with the store? He looked around the store and tried to remain calm.

* * *

Kendall entered Logan's private practice with Kendrick within his arms.

Cynthia walked into Logan's private practice behind Kendall with Kendrick's over-sized Gucci bag upon her shoulders. She took a seat in the waiting room and smiled at the many patients surrounding her.

Kendall walked towards the receptionist, "Is Dr. Mitchell in?"

"Yes, are you a patient?" She typed upon her keyboard, "There is a long wait. What time is your appointment?"

"No, I don't have one. He is expecting me."

She glanced up into his emerald eyes, "Oh my gosh."

Kendall chuckled.

"You're Kendall Knight." Her jaw dropped.

"I am." He smiled down at her.

Kendrick giggled.

Kendall glanced at his son and winked at him.

The receptionist got on her phone, "I will call him right down."

"Thank you."

* * *

Logan escorted Kendall into his office. He securely shut the door and sat behind his desk, "What's up?"

Kendall sat before him placing Kendrick within his lap, "I know that you are busy but I have something I need to share with you."

"Okay shoot."

"I think that James is pregnant."

Logan coughed, "How can you be so sure?"

"I found a pregnancy test behind the toilet this morning." Kendall replied, "I mean he would tell me if he was pregnant right? Why would he have to hide it from me?"

Logan only shrugged. He had no words to tell his friend.

"Well?"

"I think Carlos might be pregnant as well."

Kendall laughed causing the toddler within his arms to laugh out.

"I've noticed that he has changed. He started wearing baggy clothes. Then this morning when I went to hug him he pulled away and looked at me with disgust." Logan sighed, "During the twins pregnancy he didn't even want me to touch him. Worst nine months of my fucking life." He pinned his lips looking down at the toddler within Kendall's arms before looking up at Kendall with a wince, "Sorry man."

"That's fine." He looked down at Kendrick who was toying with his fingers and singing a nursery rhyme.

Logan exhaled, "I don't know what to do if he is. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell me because he feels like I would hate him."

"I don't want James to feel that way."

"We need to do something." Logan tried to regain his level head. He was always the one to come up with solutions. So he needed to find one quickly.

* * *

Carlos walked out of the restroom with a seldom look upon his face.

"What does it say?" James questioned.

"Positive." Carlos squealed.

James laughed, "Oh God."

"I know." Carlos nodded, "Logie is going to hate me."

"Why would he?"

"I treated him awful during my last pregnancy. I didn't want him to touch me." He thought back to this morning, "Oh God."

"What?"

"He may already know." He groaned.

* * *

James exited his Porsche retrieving his Birkin bag and his design bag. He had a long exhausting day and he couldn't wait to get into bed. He entered through his front door and felt lips upon his. He moaned, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Kendall replied.

"What's up?"

"Well..." Kendall started before pulling James into their dinning room.

James entered their dinning room with Kendall's help and marveled at the banner that was set over their heads. He noticed the spread that was set on the table and the cake that read, 'Happy Pregnancy'. James turned to his husband, "You know?"

Kendall nodded, "I found the pregnancy test behind our toilet."

James groaned, "That was not how I wanted you to find out."

"I know." Kendall pulled his husband within his arms, "How long have you known?"

"I found out two days ago."

Kendall swallowed, "Baby..."

"I know." James concluded, "I just was scared."

"Of what? That I wouldn't want you to be?"

James shook his head against the wind, "Nothing like that I am just scared someone would come in and try to take this happiness away from me."

"You mean like Jo?"

James nodded.

"No one is going to ruin this for you baby." Kendall started, "I love you and we have a great family. People have tried but have failed. You don't have to worry anymore. Just be happy."

James nodded placing his lips upon his husband's and savoring his kiss. He was happy and it was high time that he stayed that way.

* * *

Carlos yawned as he stepped through his front door. It was late when he and James had left the store. They had stopped serving their last client at seven. It was now eight and he was already exhausted. He walked into his kitchen after feeling an incredible hunger hit him. He set down his bags and went to the fridge.

Logan sneaked up behind his husband placing his arms around his waist.

Carlos jumped.

"It's only me."

Carlos held onto his chest, "Don't do that."

Logan stepped back forcing Carlos to face him, "I have something for you."

Carlos winced, "Really?"

"Come on." Logan replied pulling Carlos towards their media room.

Carlos entered their media room and his feet stopped when he noticed the pictures playing upon the screen of the twins, "What is this?" He witnessed his husband now standing by the screen holding an over-sized yellow pillow within his hands. He approached his husband and read the pillow, "Happy Pregnancy Carlitos." He felt tears weld up within his eyes, "You know?"

"I put the pieces together."

Carlos sniffed, "I didn't want to be."

Logan pulled his husband within his arms, "Shhh, it's okay."

"But I hated you the last time."

"This time might be different."

Carlos nodded, "I just was thinking about the twins and how much it would be for us."

"I know but it takes a village Carlos."

He laughed with a sniff, "I was reminded of that today."

Logan pulled him out of his arms, "When did you find out?"

"Today." He sniffed, "I have been suspecting something for awhile now but I took a test today."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

Logan sighed, "Come by the office and I can check you out."

Carlos smiled, "Mmm I would love that doctor~" He rolled his hands down his husband's abs.

Logan's eyes widened with pleasure, "I think I am liking this pregnancy already."

Carlos crushing his lips into his husbands. He didn't know why he was being so timid about this. He knew Logan would love him none the less. He was optimistic about it. He was ready to have another bundle of joy with the man that he loved.

* * *

**And that's how you end a story!**

**Until next time peeps :)**

**I ended just how I began.**

**Check out my other stories which I am still writing. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
